


To Change a Thief

by majorcrazygeekgirl



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 44,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7513918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majorcrazygeekgirl/pseuds/majorcrazygeekgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if money wasn't the reason Allan betrayed the group. What if it was because Guy found his weakness. How would the story change if an old friend of Robin's met Allan from the very beginning. Seasons 1-3 AllanxOC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Will you tolerate this?

**Author's Note:**

> Eleanor is the daughter of Thornton, master of Locksley Manor. She grew up with Robin and meets Allan in episode 1. See how their relationship develops throughout the series.

Disclaimer - I do not own BBC's Robin Hood or any of its characters. I have no rights to the original plots or storylines. I am only responsible for my OCs and any variation in the original plots.

***************************************************************************

"Eleanor!"

Her father's voice echoed throughout the house. Eleanor had worked in Locksley Manor her whole life, growing up there as a child. Her father being keeper of the manor meant she grew up with Robin, becoming almost a sister when his parents died. It had been 5 years since he and Much had left for the crusades and life had only gone downhill since then. The old good Sheriff Edward had been replaced by the malicious Sheriff Vaisey. Taxes had risen year upon year, the people of Locksley becoming more and more destitute.

The worst was Gisborne. He had become Lord of Locksley in Robin's place while he was on crusade. He was a cruel and evil man and Eleanor was not oblivious to the way he looked at her, looked at most women under his orders, but as the daughter of the keeper of his manor, she was around him far more than she would have liked.

"Eleanor! Eleanor, where are you?"

"Yes, father."

"I have wonderful news, the master has returned." She knew her father could not be talking of Guy, or else he would not be so glad. So if he wasn't talking of Guy who else could he be….Robin. Robin was back.

"He shall be here any moment, quickly prepare his quarters" She could hardly contain her joy at this news. No more Gisborne.

As she finished dusting his rooms, she heard a familiar voice echo through the halls.

"Charles! Thomas!" She watched over the bannisters as her friend came to face her father. He had matured in the years he had been gone, fighting had defined his features and muscles, but yet he looked no older than when he had left. His eyes however looked much older, his and Much's. All smiles aside, she could see the effect war had had on them.

"Thornton." There was silence as the men decided how to continue. Before my father could react Robin engulfed him in a warm embrace. Eleanor smiled as she saw that he had not forgotten the love of her family.

"Welcome back, Sir. A bath for the Master, and fresh clothes immediately. Mary!"

"And me too!" Much piped up.

"Pardon?"

"Thornton, Much is no longer my manservant. In recognition of the services to me in the Holy Land. He's to be made a free man. I'm granting the fields and lodgings at Bondchurch. Until then he's a guest in my house."

"It's about time!" Eleanor spoke as she descended down the staircase and engulfed her friend in a giant hug.

"Good to see you to Eleanor." Robin replied as he returned the hug. "We have much to catch up on."

"Mmmmhmmm" coughed Much.

"Good to see you too Much" as she went over to greet him also.

"We do have a lot to talk about but I'm sure you've had a long journey. I will leave you to rest and we will talk later."

"And I would like a plate of something while I bathe." Eleanor giggled as she saw that Much's attitude to food had remained unchanged.

"Very well, but that is the way to the servants' quarters." My father spoke, also concealing his laughter.

"I knew that."

As Much disappeared after her father up the stairs, Eleanor turned to prepare the bathwater. As she passed Robin she grabbed him in another crushing hug, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek.

"I am so glad to see you back Robin."

"Eleanor….." Robin said hesitantly.

"It's nothing, it's just…. a lot has changed in your absence."

"Yes, I've seen and I intend to…"

At that moment Gisborne walked in. Instantly Eleanor separated from Robin, bowing her head and stepping back. Robin sent her a look of confusion before turning to face Guy.

"Welcome back, Locksley." Eleanor glanced up to see Guy looking not at Robin but at her. Feeling uncomfortable she turned around to pretend to clear the table. She felt Robin step between them.

"Now. I have kept your lands for you, I have managed your estates to the best of my ability, under the guidance of the Sheriff. And I would appreciate more respect in front of the populace."

"How many years have you been here?" Robin asked.

"Three years, four winters."

"And yet you still do not have the respect of the populace." Eleanor smiled to herself. He was still good at calling people out.

Ignoring Robin's dig, Guy continued, "My men and I will leave directly for Nottingham"

Robin didn't miss a beat "My servants will help you pack"

"How was the Holy Land?" Eleanor froze. She wasn't sure if Robin wanted her present to hear this. She made to leave when he grabbed her wrist. She would stay, Robin needed her to.

"I understand the King is winning, thanks be to God."

"He's killing more people."

"How is that not winning?"

"Show me an argument, ever settled with bloodshed and then I'll call it winning."

"Do not pretend that you do not love war. I've seen you fight."

"When?"

"I do not recall."

"I have changed." Silence filled the manor as the two men continued to glare at each other.

"A council of nobles meets tomorrow, Nottingham. I have no doubt the Sheriff will call a feast to celebrate your safe return."

"Goodbye Sir Guy"

"Goodbye"

"One thing, I should celebrate my safe return too. By pardoning any wrong doers from my estates waiting trial and punishment." Eleanor smiled. He was still always thinking of his people.

"Only the Sheriff can pardon, you know that."

"It is custom for the Sheriff to accede his nobles requests on such matters."

"Well then I suggest you take it up with the Sheriff."

With one final look to her, Gisborne finally left the manor. Last time in a long time she hoped. She felt Robin's grip on her wrist loosen.

"How has so much changed."

Eleanor sighed to herself "Not long after you left, Prince John appointed Sheriff Vaisey as the new Sheriff of Nottingham. He has changed everything. The taxes, the punishments. I am sorry to say that the country you left is a very different one to the one you have returned to."

Solemnly she looked down only to feel Robin lift her chin.

"Things may have been bleak with me gone, but not that I have returned I swear I will see change."

With one final smile, Robin went upstairs. Eleanor smiled to herself. She hoped everything he said would be true.

It was not long after that he and Much set out to see Lord Edward but not before ordering that the entire village be fed. She smiled, glad to see that Robin's good heart had not been damaged by the hate of war.

***************************************************************************

As Robin had ordered, the people of Locksley all came to the manor to eat. It had been a long time since she had seen the people in such good spirits and it gave Eleanor hope that Robin was indeed going to change things. As she looked around the manor she couldn't help but notice that the Scarlett family were not present. She had grown close to Will in the time Robin and Much were away, and she knew Dan well enough to know he would not miss an opportunity to feed his family, especially after Jane's passing.

"Father, am I needed here or may I go see the Scarletts. I think it may be possible that they did not hear of the feast."

"Of course my dear, go and fetch them, after all Robin said we were not to eat until everyone else had." He sent her off with a kind smile.

She had not long left the manor before she saw Dan Scarlett crying by the outer fence. Something awful had happened.

"Dan, Dan. What's the matter? What's happened?"

"My boys, they stole the flour. They've been taken to Nottingham."

Eleanor gasped. No. The Sheriff would not take their punishment lightly. In fact he may use it as an opportunity to test Robin. Not Will, not little Luke.

"Dan?! What's wrong?" Eleanor turned to see Robin approaching.

"Young Benedict got frightened. He told Gisborne's lot who took the flour."

Robin looked solemnly down as Eleanor continued to rub Dan's back in comfort

"Your boys? "

"They've taken them to Nottingham. Robin"

"I will resolve this. I will talk to the Sheriff, I promise"

"Robin" Eleanor called after him as he headed off. "Eleanor I want you stay with Dan, look after him while I am in Nottingham."

"Of course, but Robin, be careful. This Sheriff isn't like the other nobles. His mind is not so easily changed."

Robin placed his hands on her shoulders comfortingly.

"Don't worry. Have you ever met a person I could not convince?"

"Robin…"

"I'll be careful, and I'll bring those boys home."

"Ok"

With that, he turned and joined Much at the horses before riding off for Camelot, just as my father came rushing out the manor.

"Master! Oh where is he heading now?"

"To Nottingham father, hopefully to talk some sense into that malevolent Sheriff."

"Child, have I not warned you not to speak so openly about your opinions. They will see you in trouble if you are not careful."

"It is better to say something than pretend nothing is happening. You swipe everything under the rug, standing blindly while innocents are punished"

"And what would you have me do child? Confront the Sheriff? I am not foolish enough to think that I could change anything just with my tongue. I would lose it before anything would change"

"Someone has to do something, the people cannot live like this any longer."

"That is not our responsibility Eleanor. That task is up to the master. We must put our trust in him."

She watched her father walk back into the manor before looking in the direction of Robin. She did trust him, but she did doubt how much he'd be able to do.

***************************************************************************

Word was soon sent that the Scarlett boys were to hang the next day. Dan was inconsolable. Eleanor briefly took herself aside to weep for her lost friends but she knew she had to be strong for Dan. With no other family, she had taken it upon herself to accompany Dan to Nottingham to see the hanging. He shouldn't have to go through it alone.

The next morning they made their way to Nottingham. A large crowd surrounded the scaffold. She and Dan watched as Robin approached them, the people insulting and spitting at him as he walked.

"Murderer! Murderer!"

When they approached the guilt on Robin's face could not be concealed.

"Robin. It's not your fault!"

At that moment the gates to the castle opened and the Sheriff strode out, accompanied by Gisborne and many guards. Robin sombrely went to join them.

"Lords, ladies. People of Nottingham. We are gathered here today to witness the carrying out of justice in the name of God and King Richard. Bring out the prisoners."

Four men exited the castle being escorted towards the gallows. A young, handsome man led the procession, his clear blue eyes wide in fear. He could be no older than Robin. Following him was Will, Luke and Benedict. Eleanor felt herself choke up as they were lead onto the scaffold.

"Robin Locksley, Earl of Huntington having recently returned from the Holy War with a personal commendation from the King himself, will read proclamation. Enjoy."

The unknown man made to make a run for it only to be grabbed by the nearest guard. In the escape attempt she caught his gaze. He gave a brief, sad smile before being dragged away. Eleanor suddenly felt quite afraid herself. In their close proximity the fear radiating from his eyes had affected her greatly.

"Let it be heard and known, about the lands and realms of Richard, his majesty, King of England, that on this, the 26th day of April, in the year of our Lord 1192, the following men, having been tried on the law and found guilty, Benedict Giddens of Locksley, Will Scarlett of Locksley, Luke Scarlett of Locksley, Alan A Dale of Locksley, these same men have been sentenced to hang by a rope until they are dead."

The drumming began, leading up to the drop. The ominous feeling created such a wave of sadness over the crowd. The tears Eleanor had been trying so hard to keep at bay began to fall down her face. Dan wept as he cried out for his boys.

"Will! Luke!"

As the pace of the drumming increased, the priest made his final pray "May the soul…"

"Wait!"

All heads turned to the man who had called out, he was cloaked but his face was known to her. Jeffery. Eleanor concealed a glimmer of hope that he may have a plan. The Sheriff however was not so pleased.

"Please, don't kill my brother, my little baby, my inbred cousin!"

"On behalf of Anthony, our bishop, I claim benefit of clergy for these men. They cannot hang."

The Sheriff was not convinced. "These are not holy men, these people cannot plead the cloth. Get on with it."

"I came last night to administer their last rites."

"So?"

"And each one came to God through me, repenting their sins and asking to take the cloth. I felt duty-bound to consult the bishop and he, in turn, conferred status of novice onto each man."

Eleanor was impressed at Jeffery's last minute plan but knew herself that it would not be enough to appease the Sheriff.

"Shut up."

Jeffery revealed a piece of parchment, off of which he began to read.

"I, Anthony, very Reverend vicar apostolic, hereby confer…"

"Shut up!" the Sheriff shouted before turning to the priest. "Is this possible?"

"They could not have become novices overnight."

No, they could not. Jeffery's plan had been foiled, despite her hopes. Jeffery however tried to continue his charade.

"They are to become postulants! Novice novices, if you like. And so are under protection of the Church."

"Novice novices? How novel. Well, hang them and arrest him."

Jeffery attempted to run but was easily caught by the number of guards present at the hanging. It was clear that the Sheriff didn't trust Robin either.

"Mister Drum"

The drummer started once more, the audience weeping as their last hope of rescue was taken away from them. Eleanor didn't want to look, didn't want to see their deaths, but she owed it to them to watch their final moments. Her tears freely fell as she watched the executioner prepare himself for the drop.

"May the souls of these men find the innocence in heaven."

With that, the stools were removed from under the feet of the men. Eleanor cried as she saw the men struggle in an attempt to free themselves. Dan wept as he spoke to his boys for the last time.

"I love you, boys! I love you Will! Love you Luke!"

Out of nowhere, Eleanor saw Robin punch a guard. With the full attention on him, the audience watched as he easily took out three guards before taking one of their bows. Eleanor watched, eyes wide, as her master made to rescue her friends.

"People of Nottingham!"

The arrow fired cut straight through the rope around Alan A Dale's neck. She watched as the crowd surrounded the scaffold, helping the man down. Seeing Robin's plan, she herself ran towards the scaffolding, Dan not far behind her.

"These men have committed no crime worth more than a spell in the stocks."

The second arrow set Will free. Eleanor helped him down, releasing his bounds before engulfing him in a large hug.

"Will you tolerate this injustice? I, for one, will not."

The audience watched in awe as Robin fired two arrows at once, releasing both Benedict and Luke. It was at this point that the guards seemed to clock onto what was happening. Two attacked Robin while others came for the boys. The crowd however refused to let them through, creating a barricade to protect them, as she and Dan lead all four away. One guard made it through however, and grabbed onto her arm.

"Those boys aren't going anywhere."

"Hey, let her go!"

Eleanor turned to see Alan A Dale taking a defensive stance to protect her. In the guards distraction however she turned and punched the guard across the face, knocking him to the ground. She turned to face a bemused Allan.

"Wow, nice right hook."

She smiled at him before making to run after the boys when she heard a familiar voice call out.

"Master, help!"

She looked up to the battlements to see two guards holding Much over the edge.

"You, Locksley, will say farewell to your little Mulch"

She went towards to help but was held back by a strong arm.

"Hey!" She turned to see Alan firmly holding her in place.

"Look, there's nothing you can do to help."

"You don't know that!"

Will approached her and turned her to look at him.

"He's right Eleanor, besides…."

Eleanor followed his gaze as Will looked up towards the castle steps.

"Robin can handle this."

She watched as Robin threw his sword, which simultaneously knocked out both of the soldiers holding Much. Left without a weapon, Robin was vulnerable to attack from a guard standing behind him.

"Master look out!"

Yet, as the archer went to shoot, something struck him in his arm, something that caused him to drop his bow and miss. This momentary distraction allowed Much and Robin to join them and escape with them through the portcullis.

Once in the lower town Eleanor embraced Robin.

"I thought I told you to be careful."

"And I thought I told you that I would see changes around here."

"Look, I'm not being funny but can we do this later, the castle guards are still after us."

"Alan's right" said Robin. "It's not going to be safe for any of you to go home now, you must leave."

Dan stepped forward "I know a man who owns a shop not far from here. He will gladly hide us until the search has passed."

"He cannot hide us all. Alan, Much and I will ride for Sherwood. We can hide there until we decide what our next move is."

"I'll come with you." Will said, stepping away from his father. "You saved my life, at least let me help to save yours." Robin looked to Dan who nodded. Embracing his son once more, he and the young boys went off to hide.

Robin turned to find horses whilst Alan saw Eleanor start to make her way back to the castle.

"Oi, where are you going? Aren't you going to hide with them?"

"If I hide with them, I can never return home."

This caught Robin's attention, as she knew it would.

"No, Eleanor, it is too dangerous!"

"I will not leave my family. Besides, only one guard barely saw my face and I doubt I will see him again, it is unlikely that I will be linked to this event. If I return now, it will be like I was never part of this."

Robin went to argue.

"No Robin, I have made my decision, and you don't have time to argue. The guards are coming here as we speak. Go!"

Robin gave me one last nod before climbing on his horse. Alan stayed a moment longer.

"At least allow me to know the name of my saviour." He said with a fake bow.

Eleanor giggled "I hardly did the saving but my name is Eleanor."

"That sounds like too much of a mouthful."

"Well we don't have time to discuss it, you must go now!"

"True" he said, climbing behind Will on the horse. "I hope to finish this conversation soon Ellie."

Before she could respond he climbed onto his horse and she watched as they rode for the entrance. She stayed long enough to watch them ride past the archers, before sneaking back into the castle grounds unnoticed.

Or at least she had hoped.

She had not long returned before she felt a gloved hand grab her arm. Turning in anger she saw Guy of Gisborne leering down at her. Instantly she bowed her head into a deep curtsey, keeping her sight firmly on the ground.

"What were you doing here Eleanor?" His threatening tone worried her.

"Simply watching the execution my lord. They were all men from Locksley. I was intrigued."

"Just as you simply helped them escape…?"

Eleanor's eyes widened in fear. Terrified she kept looking at the stone floor.

"My lord, I don't know what…"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" He shouted, gripping her shoulders in a firm vice and bringing her up to look at him. "Why did you help them escape?"

The fear and shock were clearly etched on her face. She shook, terrified of what he had planned for her.

"Don't look so surprised. It's not difficult to spot a beauty like yours in a crowd." He said, removing a hair from her face.

"My lord…" she whispered, scared to speak any louder.

"Why. Did. You. Help. Them?"

"Robin is my master, it was my duty to follow as he saw fit. I was just following him my lord."

Smirking he released her roughly, increasing the distance between them, giving her room to breathe.

"He is no longer your master. He broke the law and has therefore forfeited his lands. I am the lord of Locksley now, and your new and permanent master."

Eleanor shivered at the thought.

"We will ride to Locksley immediately and you will accompany us. Upon arrival you will go straight to the manor where you will wait for my arrival, is that clear?"

"Yes my lord."

As he made to walk past he brushed past her whispering into her ear.

"If you were willing to break the law for your old master, you must think of new ways to show your renewed loyalty to me"

Frozen in fear at his implied meaning, it was not until he had turned the corner when she felt she could let out her breath. Life working for him before had been awful. Now as the permanent lord, she could only imagine what awaited her back in Locksley.


	2. Sheriff got your Tongue

Disclaimer - I do not own BBC's Robin Hood or any of its characters. I have no rights to the original plots or storylines. I am only responsible for my OCs and any variation in the original plots. 

********************************************************************

Eleanor rode behind in the cart as the Sheriff and Gisborne entered Locksley. They passed a group of villagers, one of which bowed mockingly to the Sheriff.

"Find out that man's name."

Once in the heart of the village, they set up a stage and a chair for the Sheriff while the guards dragged out all the villagers, setting them on their knees in a crowd around the Sheriff. She was made to stand behind Gisborne, overlooking the crowd rather than being part of it. A cruel technique to isolate her from her people, but this was only the start of her punishment for her actions in Nottingham.

"I have come to visit Robin of Locksley, but find him not at home. Perhaps one of you would like to inform me of his whereabouts. He and I need to have a little chat, a conversation."

Looking around she struggled to hide a smile as she saw that no one was speaking out.

"Nobody knows, nobody knows. Then, there is a reward. Shall we say…20 pounds? And then all of a sudden somebody does know."

Gisborne's voice jolted the crowd, sending a wave of fear across the village.

"Loosen your tongues or lose your tongues!"

Still seeing no response the Sheriff grew impatient. He pointed to a nearby villager.

"Cut out his tongue. One an hour until somebody talks."

"NO!" Eleanor cried out, stepping forward to try and stop the guards as they dragged the man forward. Gisborne grabbed her arm painfully, holding her back.

"Do not try and interfere or his will not be the only tongue lost today."

He pulled her close, bringing his face close enough for her to feel his breath on her cheek.

"And I can think of far more interesting things for you to do with it."

Gisborne's lewd words were lost on her as she witnessed the horror of this poor man losing his tongue. She could do nothing but stand and watch as his screams echoed throughout the village.

********************************************************************

Allan leant his head against the tree in frustration. They can escape death, beat up the Sheriff's guards and ride all the way to Sherwood Forest and yet they had beaten by a group of forest outlaws. He watched as they went through all of their belongings. They had even stripped them of their clothing. He stood shirtless against the tree, gazing over to see the others growing in frustration. Where was Will? He should have been back by now. Much tried his best to convince these men.

"You're making a mistake!"

This didn't seem to sway them.

"What, you gonna send an army to hunt us down, tear us limb from limb? You think we're frightened of the Sheriff?" he turned to their leader. "Are we frightened?"

The leader turned glaring at Much menacingly "No."

But Much wouldn't give in.

"No! We are also against the Sheriff!"

"What do you want, a medal?"

"We should be on the same side, we should! Master, tell him."

They all looked at Robin, who said nothing. He was simply and calmly watching the outlaws. Much sighed, frustrated that Robin appears to be doing nothing to save them, then saw that the leader was taking a bite of their rabbit.

"I think you'll find that rabbit is not yet cooked."

Allan drowned out the sound of Much's rambling and thought back to the previous day. He found himself worrying for the girl they left behind. Eleanor. He smiled to himself as he thought back to the look on her face when he called her Ellie. He hoped that she managed to sneak back in ok and didn't get into any trouble. They hadn't had a chance to find out what happened after they left. His inner thoughts were interrupted by Much's growing frustration. Allan was getting tired of it.

"Much, will you just shut up!"

Much scowled at him. The outlaws focus then moved from Much over to Robin. Allan allowed his mind to drift again. He hadn't come to Nottingham for any particular reason, he was just moving around the country trying to survive. If he was honest he was getting bored of it. He made no money, had no home and no one to do it with. The adventure in Nottingham was the most fun he had had in years.

One of the outlaws moved on from Robin and came over to him. The man searched him and found a coin in Allan's pants. Well that was everything taken.

"Got a ha'penny here, John."

Robin at least tried to reason with them. "You have the horses. Leave him his ha'penny. What you take from him might be all he has."

"That is all I have."

"Heartbreakin'. Do we care? We don't care."

The outlaws finally left when John whistled. They turned away from them, gathered up their new-found stolen treasures and walked towards the horses. When they were gone, Allan saw Robin look up. Following his gaze, Allan saw Will come running down from the top of the bank. Thank God.

Will untied them, although it seemed Robin had freed himself a while ago. Stretching his unused muscles, he glared in the direction of the outlaws. How exactly was he going to get anywhere in his undergarments. Honestly, they went unnecessarily far. Turning to Robin, the men decided to teach the outlaws a lesson. They each picked up their makeshift weapons and went to steal their belongings back.

********************************************************************

In the next hour, Eleanor was taken to Locksley Manor. She was dragged by Guy into the house while his items were unpacked, now permanently into the house.

"Eleanor!" Her parents rushed forward when they saw Guy's grip on her arm.

"What is the meaning of this?" My father questioned.

"Eleanor here has committed treason. I witnessed as she helped criminals escape the justice of the law."

Eleanor watched her father's face turn into a look of horror. She tried to convey how sorry she was.

"Don't fear, I have decided to be merciful. I will not tell the Sheriff."

"Thank you my lord-"

"But you understand I cannot simply let her off the hook. She will come to the castle to serve upon me whilst I am there. She is not to leave without my permission. Until she has redeemed herself, she will not return to Locksley."

My mother gasped as my father tried to reason with Guy.

"Please my lord."

"Enough. She would be facing her death if not for my mercy. Consider yourself lucky."

On his final word he threw her forward into her parent's arms.

"Say your goodbyes, we will be returning shortly."

With that, he turned and left the room. Feeling the adrenaline wear off she collapsed weeping into her parents arms.

"Mother, Father. I' so sorry, I couldn't just stand there and watch them die. I had to help Robin." She wept.

"Hush child, it will be alright." Her mother soothed as she brushed her hair.

"We are so proud of you for what you have done. Never apologise for your kind heart."

A guard came back in. "It's time."

The family took part in a final embrace.

"We will be together again Eleanor, I promise." Her father kissed her on the forehead before she was dragged out by the guard, her parents in close pursuit. Her mother was in tears.

"This is unacceptable! The master will fix this when this dispute is resolved, Robin will return. He will."

"Robin. He'll never be master of anywhere now."

"Master of Sherwood maybe."

"Robin of the Wood."

"I like that. Robin of the Wood."

"Robin Wood."

The guards laughed as they escorted to her back to Gisborne and the Sheriff.

"Guy would like that."

"You should tell him."

"You tell him."

"I'm not going to tell him."

"Why not?"

"He might not like it."

********************************************************************

Back in the centre of the village the Sheriff was doing his best to turn the people against Robin. Eleanor was happy to see that it wasn't working. The peasants remained silent before him, their heads bowed.

"It is unfortunate. Man goes to war, his spirit can be damaged, his, his vision blurred, his understanding of law and order, this is what has happened to Robin. I have heard that there are camps in the Holy Land where men are taught to hate their own land, to return home to wreak havoc and destruction."

Eleanor's anger grew at the Sheriff's attempts. How dare he try and use the war to turn the people against Robin. He went to war to fight for his people, his King and now this villain was trying to manipulate this good cause against him.

"Maybe this is what has happened to Robin. We don't know; but what we do know is that, by his actions in Nottingham, your former master, he did not as some of the romantics amongst you might believe, strike a blow for freedom. Make no mistake about it. He perverted the course of justice, and in so doing, he attacked the very fabric of our state, hmm? The state that we all work for, the state that we all pay our taxes for. He would rob us of that. Of our taxes, of our hard work."

Despite his best efforts, the Sheriff failed to inspire the crowd to turn against Robin.

"Another tongue, I suppose."

Eleanor watched in vain as Alice was dragged up by two guards. She went to Guy to try and plead for her.

"My lord please, she is a single mother! She has a son, please don't do this!"

Her pleas were stopped by a harsh slap to the face.

"Learn your place!"

Eleanor cradled her bruised cheek as she watched the guards prepare to cut out Alice's tongue.

********************************************************************

Despite their initial success at attacking the outlaws, Allan and the others were unaware that there were even more men in the forest. They were soon recaptured and taken to Locksley. Apparently there was a reward for Robin's capture. As they turned the corner, Allan saw the Sheriff and Gisborne. As a guard goes to grab a woman, John suddenly straightened.

"Oh, God, no!"

Allan looked over to see what he was so worried about. As he looked over, he saw Eleanor. His initial relief to see the girl was ok was short-lived when he saw her rush forward to Gisborne screaming. He stood helpless as Gisborne violently backhanded her. Furious he, Much and Robin all went to step forward, shouting furiously, only to be held back by the outlaws. Looking back at them, fuming that they stopped him, Allan saw even these outlaws seemed angry to see someone hit a woman.

Looking back over they saw that the guards were preparing to cut out this woman's tongue.

"That is nasty... and that is brutish."

"That is Alice!" John said.

"Alice?"

"My wife."

Realisation seemed to overcome Will. "You're Alice's John? She thought you were dead."

John turned to Robin. "It's you they want. We go now."

Allan watched as Little John picked up Robin as Alice continues to scream. His outlaw friends didn't seem to like this idea.

"You can't get arrested. You'll hang!" Unsure about what to do next, Robin offered his help.

"There is no time. I can save your wife. Put me down. Untie me. And my bow, quickly."

Alice cried out as the guard grabbed her chin and held the shears over it. Little John was torn between running out to her or letting Robin do what he suggested.

"I am good with a bow."

"You saw him shoot your feet."

"Trust me."

********************************************************************

Eleanor watched as the scissors came close to Alice's tongue until an arrow came flying through the air knocking the scissors out of the guard's hand. A second one then came flying to break the scissors in mid-air. Eleanor knew only one person who could shoot like that. Looking around she saw Robin walking through the crowd.

"Good scheme, Sheriff! Very effective. Impressive logic. Now, I wonder, if I tell you where I am, can I claim the 20 pounds? That would be a pound or so for each family here. Eat a whole winter off that."

No Robin! If he was caught now, he would be hanged. Why wasn't he running? Of course he wasn't. He wouldn't see his people hurt because of him.

"Amusing. Uh, put down your weapon, you're surrounded."

"I'm Guy of Gisborne, the new lord of this manor, and soon to be Earl of Huntington. Your presence here is no longer required. Put down your weapon. "

Robin looked to see Eleanor on the floor, a bruise forming on her cheek. The anger was apparent on his face. Turning back to Guy, Robin slapped the bow in his face and smirked before throwing it down. The guards grabbed him immediately, tying him to Gisborne's horse and pushing him to the ground. Eleanor herself was taken back to the cart. She looked around her home once more before the company took off for Nottingham.

********************************************************************

Eleanor had been to Nottingham several times in her life. She had served there a couple of times for Robin before the war but had mainly been there with Lady Marian. As she was previously betrothed to Robin, Eleanor saw a lot of her and they formed quite a strong friendship. Even after Robin had left, Marian still visited and on occasion requested her company when at Nottingham.

As soon as they entered the gates on the castle, Robin was lead straight to the dungeons. As Gisborne lead him in, Marian walks past as Robin was taken away.

"Fool"

Eleanor frowned. She knew that Marian harboured resentment for Robin leaving but to be so cruel seemed highly unnecessary and unlike her.

Marian spotted her across the courtyard and eyed her curiously. Eleanor smiled before she was pulled down aggressively from the cart. She gasped as her knees violently hit the stone floor.

"Excuse me! What is happening here?" Eleanor looked up to see Marian storming across the courtyard.

"She has been ordered to the castle by Guy of Gisborne."

"That may be the case but I do not see the need to push her around so viciously."

"Of course my lady. Sorry my lady."

"And may I ask why she has been brought here?"

"I am sorry my lady but you will have to bring the matter up with Gisborne."

"I intend to."

Eleanor smiled gratefully as she was lead off into the castle.

It seemed that her duties in the castle were similar to those she had at Locksley Manor, mainly cleaning, washing and preparing meals. In the day she had been there she attempted to learn how she might be able to rescue Robin to no success. All she had manage to learn was where they were keeping him. Her only hope was that Much had a plan to rescue him.

********************************************************************

Little John lead his entourage back to camp. After Robin turned himself in, they stayed long enough to see him and Eleanor being taken to Nottingham. Allan wasn't sure why Eleanor was being taken, but he had his worries that it was to do with the events that happened the day before. On the way back from the village Allan, Much and Will had seemingly become part of the gang. Once they arrived, Allan went straight to get a plate of food, ravenous having not eaten anything since being arrested.

"Ah... we rich? What's the matter?"

Seeing no one was going to, Allan spoke up.

"Saw his wife."

"No reward?"

Much didn't appreciate the lack of concern.

"My master gave himself in."

"To the Sheriff?"

"The Sheriff was cutting out tongues."

The outlaws seemed more disappointed in the loss of the reward.

"Well, he could hardly stand by and watch people lose their tongues."

Much tried his best to convince the outlaws to help him save Robin, to no avail. In a last attempt he turned to Will and Allan.

"Look, we cannot just sit here. We've got to do something. We've got to go to Nottingham and we've got to... get him out!"

Will spoke hopelessly. "How?"

It wasn't that Allan didn't want to save Robin. He was a good man but the task seemed impossible, it would result in all their deaths. He felt guilty for not being able to repay Robin but he kept his carefree charade up.

"No point, anyway."

"No point? You would be dead if Robin had not..."

"That's true." Allan spoke, a hint of guilt hidden by his relaxed facade.

"You would be dead." Much continued, hoping to take advantage of their guilt. Allan felt the guilt building up more, really wanting to help but it was no use. He continued to play it off as though he didn't care.

"Mind you, I weren't supposed to hang in the first place. That was just a confusion."

Much span around in frustration. "Look, you can't just let him die! And what about Eleanor? Are we just going to assume that her being taken to Nottingham isn't to do with yesterday?"

Allan had intended to find out what was going to happen to her. She had helped to save him with Robin. She had had no loyalty to him but she saved him. He owed her as much as he owed Robin, only he had no idea of her situation. He did know however, that if he did go to Nottingham, he would die. Much turned with a final attempt to Will. "Will?"

Will looked up at Much, wanting to help, but not knowing how. Much turned to Little John, who looked guiltily away. Accepting the situation, Much left, after harshly being denied even a horse.

********************************************************************

Ever since she had spotted Eleanor being dragged out of a cart in Nottingham, Marian had been worried. She knew how badly Guy treated her and she had seen her help Robin escape at the intended execution. She could only assume that Eleanor being brought to Nottingham was due to her actions that day. She had already had words with Guy to prevent any further mistreatment of her friend when he had visited her earlier.

Guy was a distasteful man but Marian knew of his affections towards her. On many occasions she manipulated them to suit her own will. In this particular case she had manage to convince Guy to allow Eleanor to be her personal maid when she visited Nottingham. She could only hope that in the time between her visits, Guy was not so harsh with her. He claimed of course that he knew nothing of her mistreatment and there would be no more. Marian could only hope that on this occasion, he was actually speaking the truth.

********************************************************************

Allan gazed at the castle, still amazed they were trying to break in. He thought it nearly impossible but he owed Robin his life. Allan and Will had both decided to go and help Much not long after he had left, the guilt and sense of debt overwhelming them. Luckily, John returned from seeing his family with a new sense of loyalty towards Robin. His leadership was enough to convince the other outlaws to go to Nottingham. With their new numbers, Allan had hope that they could actually pull this off.

Looking around he saw a dog barking up a ladder. Confused, Allan turned round the corner to see Much sleeping at the top of the ladder. Laughing to himself he approached the dog and calmed it easily.

"There's a good boy."

He looked up to see Much waking and looking very glad to see him.

"Need some help?"

"Yeah, I was, uh… I was just, uh… checking… up there, and uh…" Allan glanced up to see the ladder didn't quite reach the top of the wall. "…yes, and, as I thought, the ladder is completely useless."

Allan laughed as John approached the ladder and gathered an impressive amount of strength to hoist the ladder, with Much also, onto his shoulders. He then motioned for the rest of the boys to follow after.

Once they had lifted John up, they went into the castle. The only problem was, no one knew where they were keeping Robin. Allan looked around wondering where to start when he spotted a familiar face.

"Hey isn't that-"

"Eleanor!" Much shouted.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Eleanor turned and spotted the men running towards her. Her face broke out in a smile as she turned but it also revealed a bluish tinge in her cheeks. It was unmistakably in the shape of a hand. Allan felt his anger grow as he remembered the violent slap Gisborne had given her. He may be a thief but he hated to see a woman harmed.

"Oh thank goodness. I hope you have a plan."

Allan walked up to her as she embraced Will and Much. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous. As she turned to him he cast her his signature grin. "Of course we have Ellie, what do you take us for?"

Eleanor gave him a tired smile and shook her head. "It's Eleanor. Is there any way I can help?"

The boys all looked at each other before Much sheepishly turned to her.

"Well now that you mention it, we're having a bit of a tough time with the actual um… locating of Robin."

She rolled her eyes smiling, "Then it's a good job I know where he is. Quickly this way."

She led the boys down several sets of corridors before arriving at the entrance to the dungeon. Eleanor and Allan waited at the entrance to watch for any guards whilst the others went down to the cells.

"So what are you doing here anyway? I saw Gisborne dragging you out of Locksley."

"He saw me helping you lot yesterday. This is my punishment."

Allan looked down guiltily. She was here because of him.

"I'm sorry"

She shrugged it off and smiled at him. "It was worth it. To save you, Will and the others. And besides, it could be a lot worse. At least he hasn't told the Sheriff. I'm just to work here until I have proven my loyalty."

She heard a pair of guards down the corridor. Looking round the corner she saw them turn off another way. As she sighed in relief, she felt a hand on her bruised cheek. She turned to see Allan frowning at the growing bruise. She felt awkward, not really knowing him that well.

"It… It's fine honestly. I can hardly feel it now." This did little to lighten Allan's anger.

"I swear I'll give him a matching one." Eleanor felt touched at the genuine affection Allan was showing her.

"I wouldn't stop you." She smiled. Suddenly warning bells began to sound. They rushed down into the cells to find a single jailer unconscious with Marian and Robin looking shocked behind them.

"You have to leave now! Marian and I will distract the guards." Robin briefly nodded at her before rushing off up the stairs. Before Allan turned to follow he held her gaze and smiled.

"See you soon Ellie."

"It's Eleanor!" she shouted at his retreating figure.

When the guards came in, all they saw was Eleanor and Marian seemingly aiding the injured jailer. Eleanor simply said she heard Marian calling for help and rushed to her aid, and Marian was happy to attest to her claim.

********************************************************************

As they were returning back to Marian's quarters, they crossed the balcony overlooking the outlaws fighting off guards in the courtyard. Eleanor could see Allan holding his ground against three different men and was quite impressed at his ability to wield a blade. As she looked around she noticed that Robin and Roy were missing. All of a sudden the Sheriff's voice could be heard across the courtyard.

"Stop! Stop! Do not harm those men. They are free to go. I have an announcement to make."

In confusion, everyone paused where they were.

"I, Vaisey, sheriff of Nottingham,… in recognition…. …of my…illegal actions yesterday in Locksley, …do humbly apologize to the innocent people who have suffered…at my hands."

Eleanor looked to Marian in confusion only to see her shaking her head. It must be Robin. She fought to conceal her grin.

"I promise to pay…pfft. No. No, I cannot go on, you will have to kill…" Everyone saw him pause and turn around, only to see no one behind him. "Guards! Guards! Here! Stop those men!"

Instantly the fighting resumed. The men were holding off well when Robin called from up on the wall.

"Much! Much! Tie this off!"

Robin threw a rope down for Much who, after initially struggling to find somewhere to tie it off, gave it to John. Eleanor was wary of what they were planning to do but Allan had seen John's strength earlier and began to defend John so Robin could slide down.

Once Robin made it down, they all made their way to the portcullis. Robin fought off the remaining three guards before cutting the portcullis cord, and slipping under it before it closed. All the men cheered in success.

Eleanor looked over to see even Marian was smiling. It was short lived however when Robin sent a cocky kiss and wink her way. Seemingly disgusted, Marian turned and left, leaving Eleanor to smile after the outlaws as they ran off. Allan sent her a final bow before turning after the other boys. Eleanor smiled to herself before following after Marian. Those boys were going to change things around here.


	3. 1x03 Who Shot the Sheriff?

Disclaimer - I do not own Robin Hood, or any of its storylines and plots. I only own my OCs.

***********************************************************

Allan was quite pleased with his new life as an outlaw. He, Will, Much, John, Roy and Robin stole as much money as they could, using it to better the lives of all the villages under the Sheriff's regime. All his life had been about himself, now he was doing something for others. It felt good, fulfilling. He wasn't unused to sleeping rough either, so their new 'accommodation' in Sherwood wasn't an awful change. That day they intercepted a tax collector, Joderic, to prevent him from evicting the family in the mill.

After they paid him off, they returned to the village to watch the outcome. They watched on as Joderic started to explain to the tenants the change in the situation when an arrow hit squarely him in the back. The mother screamed as Joderic fell. Looking back to where the arrow came from, Allan saw nothing. Meanwhile, there was a misunderstanding in the village.

"He's killed him. Robin's killed him!"

The gang watched in disbelief as the whole village began to believe Robin was a killer.

***********************************************************

The outlaws lost Robin as he chased after a figure seen at the killing, so they just felt it best to reconvene at the camp. It wasn't long until Robin returned, Much raving on how this person bested Robin. Roy on the other hand found it hilarious.

"What, you can't believe someone's better than you?"

Robin, sitting nearby, looked up at him in annoyance.

"He kicked you good."

Allan stifled a laugh, also finding it quite funny to see Robin feel of out of place. He was unused to losing.

Robin wasn't pleased.

"Who is he?"

Will replied from where he was sharpening an arrow with his hand axe. "The Nightwatchman."

"Well, I've never heard of him."

"The Nightwatchman? Been around for years. Maybe you were off on a crusade. He's a good man. He's, er, talked about in all the villages. He's been seen in Nottingham, even at the castle. Always at night."

Roy chirped in too. "Leaves medicine and stuff. Food. Sheriff's men are ordered to shoot him on sight, but he's never hurt a fly."

This only lead to Robin being more confused. "Why did he kill Joderic then? We need to find him."

Allan continued to eat his food. Even he had heard of the Nightwatchman and it was very unlike him to kill anyone. One more thing to add to their to do list.

***********************************************************

Eleanor stood in the Great Hall at the Council of Nobles. She stood behind Gisborne at the end of the table nervously wringing her hands. She caught eyes with Marian standing behind her father and smiled. Marian being at the castle meant that she wouldn't have to serve Gisborne, which was a huge relief.

Her time there so far hadn't been as bad as she had expected because Gisborne had been busy hunting down Robin. It was a relief but she was dreading the time where she would have to start serving Gisborne properly. At least at Locksley Manor her parents were there to help protect her, at the castle she knew no one. Her thought were interrupted when she heard Robin mentioned.

"The villagers of Nettlestone report that Robin Hood killed an innocent bailiff today."

What? This couldn't be true. Eleanor couldn't believe it. The Sheriff on the other hand was ecstatic.

"This is marvellous, isn't it? What drama. Because now, even his beloved villagers will lose patience when their heroes start picking them off. What else are they saying?"

Gisborne answered gladly. "Hood was fulfilling a promise to prevent an eviction."

Eleanor knew this wouldn't be the case. Robin would have found another way to prevent an eviction, not through murder.

"Mm. War has addled his brain. I'm not at all surprised. So, what do you propose we do?"

Gisborne maliciously suggested his plan. "Immediate reprisals against villages."

Catching Marian's eye, Eleanor saw her bravely speak up, even though she knew she was expected to remain silent.

"Joderic would not want that. Why should more innocent people suffer because of his death?"

Despite Edward's attempt to silence her, Marian continued.

"The same people who witnessed and reported the crime?"

The Sheriff patiently let her speak.

Courageously Marian turned straight to Gisborne. "And did this strategy of reprisals work in the villages before? No."

The Sheriff's reaction was surprising.

"Marian is right."

Eleanor watched as Gisborne stared at Marian with a mixture of anger and disbelief. Eleanor smirked as she saw Marian resolutely keep eye contact with him. Gisborne looked back to her and Eleanor quickly removed her smile and looked to the floor.

"We will not be going down that road again. De Fourtnoy, alternatives?"

"There is a... political advantage to be had here."

Gisborne scoffed silently. Eleanor could tell he wasn't a fan of the master at arms. It made her happy to see him feel insecure about his position, especially when the Sheriff agreed.

"Robin Hood has given us the high ground, we should keep it. My thoughts exactly."

"We could have the town criers announce what's taken place. Make sure everybody knows that an... an innocent was killed."

"Good. We are going to win hearts and minds."

As the Sheriff stood to leave, Gisborne spoke aside to him as he walked past but still in hearing distance of Eleanor.

"My lord. I still believe actions rather than words. If I had the resources, I could deal with him. I could hunt him down."

"Very well. We'll do both and may the best man win."

With that, the Sheriff left and Gisborne turned to de Fourtnoy, smirking at him. Eleanor felt worried. She had been trapped in the castle for just over a week so was unaware of the outlaws' situation. She didn't know if they would be able to evade Gisborne's men.

"Hello Eleanor." She turned and smiled when she saw Marian and Edward walking towards her.

"Hello, my lord, Marian."

Marian gave her a quick hug. "It's good to see you Eleanor, it's just a shame it had to be under such circumstances."

Eleanor smiled sadly. "Joderic was a good man, he was just unlucky with what his job entailed."

Edward shook his head. "I cannot believe Robin would do this."

"It wasn't him!" Eleanor paused as she realised her outburst. "Sorry my lord. I just know that Robin wouldn't do this. He is being framed. I know it."

"That may be true but without evidence, we must simply wait and see what happens. Now we must be seen in the courtyard when the Sheriff makes his announcement."

In the courtyard, the Sheriff stood on the steps delivering Joderic's eulogy to a gathered crowd. Gisborne and de Fourtnoy stood on either side of him while Eleanor stood with Edward and Marian.

"Joderic was unique. He was kind, compassionate, learned. The murder of the bailiff..."

Edward turned to Marian. "We'll leave as soon as Joderic is buried. We can say you were too upset."

Eleanor felt guilty that she wanted them to stay longer. The sooner Marian left, the sooner she would have to serve Gisborne again.

"I am too upset."

Eleanor saw Marian notice something behind her. Turning, Eleanor saw Lacey standing guard in the crowd beyond them. As the Sheriff continued his speech, Marian nodded to Eleanor and they walked over to Lacey to speak with him while the Sheriff continued the eulogy.

"In response to this change of direction from Robin Hood, who now seems to be targeting innocent civilians, I have recalled all men of eligible age to join us in this war on terror. Make no mistake that is what this is, a war on terror. These people, Robin Hood. . . striking the very heart of our system, of our compassion..."

Drowning him out, Eleanor approached her family's old friend.

"Joe, what are you doing here? You cannot work."

"Good day Eleanor, my lady. They've made everyone come back in. Called me out of retirement."

Marian too, was not impressed. "I will talk to the Sheriff. I will get you off your duties."

Lacey smiled sadly and looked down. "Work helps. I still reach out for her in the night. I know it's daft..."

Eleanor went to comfort him, rubbing his arm. "It is not daft."

"When all this is over, you are coming home with us." Marian offered kindly.

Their conversation was interrupted when they heard applause coming from the courtyard. Eleanor was so unpleased to hear people turn against Robin so easily.

***********************************************************

Allan and the boys entered the courtyard to see the Sheriff turning the people against Robin.

"All this is gone in one moment, with one arrow fired from the bow of Robin Hood! And in that moment, Robin Hood has forced upon us the responsibility. The responsibility to choose..."

Much was appalled. "He's saying you killed Joderic!"

Robin wasn't surprised by this. "Of course he is!"

"Yes, but he's making us look like... criminals!"

Allan looked over to Roy and rolled his eyes.

"You know, we are criminals."

"What?"

"Are we suddenly something else?"

As the Sheriff continued, Allan spotted Eleanor and the Lady Marian talking to a guard. After notifying Robin, he signalled for the others to stay in the courtyard while he and Allan edged gently through the crowd towards the women. Hiding around the corner, Robin lightly fired a blunt arrow at Marian's hip. Marian turned around to see Robin gesturing with his head to follow him.

Marian grabbed Eleanor's wrist and they excused themselves from Lacey. Confused, Eleanor followed Marian round the corner to see Robin and Allan. She quickly gave Robin a hug, grateful to see him alive.

"Hey, what do I have to do to get that kind of welcome?"

Eleanor laughed before turning to face Allan. "Be my best friend for more than 10 years and then we'll see." She teased.

Marian, however was not too pleased to see Robin.

"You never shoot me, understand?"

She pushed the broadside of the arrow against his chest with enough force to make him lean back a bit. Robin took the arrow and peered round the corner at the castle gate.

"This, this is all in my honour, isn't it?"

Marian whispered sarcastically. "Well, you really do think everything is about you, don't you?"

Robin protested loudly. "Only when it is about me!"

"You have given him a stick to beat you with. You killed an innocent clerk and now, here he is making the most of it."

"I did not do it!"

"I'm sure."

Allan nudged Eleanor. "Are they always like this?"

Eleanor scoffed and smiled at him. "We're lucky they can't afford to be any louder. Normally they'd be screaming at each other."

"To hide a hidden attraction I'm sure."

"Oh yes definitely" she replied sarcastically.

"Makes me wish you were yelling at me." He answered flirtatiously.

She turned to face him teasing. "As I believe I have said before. You wish."

They were interrupted when Marian suddenly grabbed Eleanor's attention. "We should go."

Robin tried again. "You must help me."

Marian turned to him calmly. "I am helping you. I'm telling you it was not the Nightwatchman."

"Whoever it is, I will find him. I can look everywhere apart from one place. I need you to look in the castle."

Marian scoffed. "I need you to not tell me what to do."

"Please! I must clear my name!"

"And what about catching the killer? Is that not more important than your name?"

Eleanor cringed on Robin's behalf. Other than herself, Marian was the only other person able to call out Robin in such a way. Allan stood to the side, amused at Robin's position.

"If people do not trust me, then what good can I do?"

Marian simply turned and walked back towards her father. Eleanor shook her head smiling before hugging Robin and kissing him gently on the cheek.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to her. Besides, I can keep a look out also." Robin smiled as she followed after Marian. Eleanor could hear Allan calling after her.

"How many years of friendship does it take to get that?"

Eleanor smiled to herself. Although under terrible circumstances, she was pleased to see Robin. Allan too. It was strange how quickly she was forming a bond with him, it was just so easy.

***********************************************************

Eleanor followed Marian as she stormed through the castle halls, furious.

"He is so pig headed. Even when people are dying he cannot see beyond his own vanity."

Eleanor smiled as she followed closely behind. She had been there after Robin had left. She knew of the heartbreak Marian had to go through, and she knew her well enough to know that the main source of her annoyance was from her remaining feelings for the archer rather than his actions. Marian was generally a level headed person, except when it came to Robin.

"That may be true my lady but we both know that if there is a killer on the loose, there is not better man to stop them."

Marian stopped suddenly, turning to Eleanor.

"Are you saying we should help?"

Eleanor smiled. "Yes."

Marian sighed, turning back to walk into the courtyard.

"Fine. But know that this is for the people, not for him."

Eleanor rolled her eyes following behind her again. "Never believed anything else my lady."

As they entered the courtyard, Marian spotted Guy overlooking his men. Eleanor looked out at the assembled crowd of hunters and dogs and grew anxious. There were so many. She wasn't sure how the boys would avoid detection with this many hunting them.

Eleanor kept her head low as Marian approached Guy from the cloister.

"Sir Guy."

"Marian."

Marian looked out at the courtyard, concerned. "All these dogs for one man?"

Gisborne smirked proudly. "Yeah, it was my idea. The master-at-arms would have us do nothing."

"You are in competition?"

Gisborne scoffed. "He's a little man promoted too far, and anyone would make a better master-at-arms."

Marian smiled, nodding her head and pretending not to understand.

"Politics. Even when my father was the sheriff, I could not grasp the intricacies."

Eleanor watched as a thoughtful look came across Marian's face. Curious to see what she was planning, Eleanor listened further in to their conversation.

"He sent me here, by the way. He thinks it is safer with a killer on the loose."

Eleanor concealed her grin as Marian put her plan into motion. Not only would she have help gaining information on the killer, she could work for Marian a little bit longer.

"You say a killer. You do not think it is Hood?"

Eleanor was impressed by Marian's quick recovery. "Whoever it is, he thought it would be safer here in the castle."

Gisborne, however, quickly dismissed the idea. "No, that's not permitted."

But Marian knew exactly how to play Gisborne, turning away from him, letting her disappointment show. "Oh."

Eleanor watched as Gisborne's expression quickly changed when he looked back at Marian. She could see how desperate he was to please her. No wonder Marian was able to manipulate her becoming her maid.

"I'll talk to the Sheriff."

"Thank you, Sir Guy."

Nodding, Eleanor and Marian turned to leave as Gisborne addressed his men.

"Right, I want a line sweeping south through the forest. Let's show de Fourtnoy how to hunt down Robin Hood. With these dogs, he will run."

Walking away, Eleanor could only hope the outlaw had found somewhere safe to hide.

***********************************************************

The gang had returned to the forest and were packing up their camp. Allan was packing his clothes thinking back to his last encounter with Eleanor. Although not knowing each other for long, he enjoyed her company. He liked how she reacted when he teased her, fighting back. He knew he took a bit of a risk flirting with her but she reciprocated it. Grinning at the memory, his thoughts were broken by faint barking in the distance. Looking to Little John, it became evident that he heard it too.

"This I do not like."

The others quickly stopped to listen too. Allan jumped over to look over a ledge and check it out while Will ran in from his watch point, breathing heavily.

"The King's guild of hunters and foresters. Coming this way. Dogs!"

Allan arrived at the top of the ledge and looked down to see a horde of soldiers, dogs and their handlers, all converging on their camp. Robin sprung into action.

"Pairs. Meet where we store the provisions!"

The gang quickly gathered their things and scattered. Much and Robin paired off throwing dead rabbits away from them, hoping the dogs will follow its scent instead. The dogs quickly caught on their trail as Little John and Roy, and Allan and Will ran off in separate directions. The dogs continue their relentless pursuit, as Allan and Will pushed themselves as fast as they could run.

Allan was normally a dog lover, but these animals had been trained since birth to hunt and kill their prey. There was no way he was sticking around. As they pushed themselves further and further, they came across a stream running through a small bank.

"Quick! Down here." Allan shouted.

Quickly jumping in, Will and Allan ran downstream, before coming across a small embankment they could hide in. They held their position as the hunters ran over the bank and past them. Sighing in relief, they paused to catch their breath. However, Will's curiosity peaked.

"So, um… you and Eleanor?"

"What?" Allan asked between large breaths.

"Was just wondering, what's going on there?"

Allan turned to him in shock. "Don't think now is really the time mate."

Truth be told, he didn't know. He knew he was attracted to her but he barely knew her. He knew Will was friends with her so didn't blame him for asking, he just needed to work on his timing.

Seeing that the group had passed, they left their hiding place and headed to the rendezvous point.

"Come on. Let's go."

***********************************************************

The castle was in complete lockdown. That night, a young boy, the Sheriff's servant had been killed. Eleanor grieved for his parents as she completed her chores. He was just a boy, caught up in an attempt on the Sheriff's life. She was furious that this death was also being blamed on Robin. Like he would ever endanger a child, let alone kill one. She hoped that the rest of the people would realise that also.

Eleanor was attempting to fix Marian's bedsheets in preparation for her staying in the castle. She cursed as she once more stabbed her finger with the needle. She was unused to sewing, her mother was always more gifted at it than her. She turned as she heard someone laughing behind her.

"Do you need some help with that love?" An older woman approached her, placing her polishing down on the table. "You look like you're struggling a bit." She said smiling sweetly.

Eleanor returned a smile, gesturing to the torn cloth in her lap. "Is it really that obvious? If you aren't too busy, I would appreciate a quick lesson. Gisborne will not be pleased if this is delayed."

The woman sat next to her, gently taking the material from her. "No problem, dear."

The woman set about fixing the material while she made conversation. "Have you heard about that poor young boy? The people are saying it was Robin Hood."

Eleanor frowned, looking to the floor. "Yes I have heard that."

"Load of rubbish if you ask me." Eleanor quickly looked up in shock. "Like that boy would risk his life others, only to turn around and kill another innocent. Nonsense. I don't believe a word of it."

Eleanor lit up as the woman continued on her task. At least there were some people who still believed in Robin.

***********************************************************

Allan and Will came over the rise near the meeting place to meet with the rest of the gang but paused when they saw smoke coming from the store. The two trudged dejectedly to meet Robin at the rock wall.

"I don't believe it. The soldiers found it."

Much cried out in despair, looking back at Allan and Will. "No! That was our... that was our store! That was our food!"

Allan stared in shock. How did they find this place? If the dogs could find this place in such a short amount of time, it wouldn't be long until they were found as well.

***********************************************************

Eleanor was walking with Marian through the castle discussing the recent killings. As they walked through the cloisters, Eleanor spotted the woman from earlier and greeted her briefly. As the passed by, they heard a loud scream. Eleanor turned quickly and rushed back to the woman to see an arrow sticking out of her stomach.

"Guards! Guards!" Marian shouted as Eleanor checked on the woman. She was dead. Eleanor held her hand to her mouth to contain a sob. This sweet, kind woman who she had spoken to not two hours ago, was dead. Marian helped her to her feet as guards appeared.

The alarm bell sounded as Marian looked up at the tower, seeing a castle guard's uniform disappearing from the window. She held Eleanor as she began to shake in shock. Marian attempted to comfort her when de Fourtnoy rushed into the cloister took her by the arm.

"Lady Marian, come away, if you please." Taking Eleanor with her, Marian confronted the master at arms.

"How could this happen? I thought you had the castle locked down!"

"You must go back to your room. It is not safe here." Seeing Marian was not intent on leaving, he gestured to Eleanor. "Please my lady, your maid is in shock. This is no place for either of you."

He pointed to a guard and then to Marian and Eleanor, indicating the guard is to escort them both inside. Taking in Eleanor's shaking frame, Marian thought it best to return to her room.

Sitting down on the bed, Eleanor began to calm down. "I'm sorry my lady, it's just…I spoke to that maid earlier today. She was so kind and helpful and now she is just gone. She told me she didn't believe Robin was responsible for all these deaths and now hers will be used against him."

Marian knelt in front of her. "Which is why we have to make sure we clear Robin's name."

Eleanor took a final breath to calm herself. "What do you have in mind?"

***********************************************************

In the next couple of hours, two more had been killed and Eleanor and Marian had a growing suspicion that it was de Fourtnoy. Thinking back, Eleanor realised how quickly he had appeared when the maid had died and Marian had pointed out how well it would affirm his position in the castle.

Marian planned to confront him about it herself.

***********************************************************

In the Great Hall, Marian watched as Gisborne stormed passed her, towards Fourtnoy.

"What is going on here?! Three people have been killed under your nose!"

"Well, that is unfortunate."

"It's incompetent."

"And what have you achieved? You found some food, the remnants of a picnic, but Robin Hood, no!"

"At least I found something, which is more than can be said for you!"

"Well, you said that—!"

The Sheriff stood suddenly, interrupting their shouting match.

"Shut up! A couple of women! Grow up!"

The Sheriff walked to the end of the table and took a goblet from Marian as she picked up another. Seeing her opportunity to place suspicion, she walked over to the master at arms

"Forgive me. All these killings…they are attributed to Robin Hood, but what proof is there? There were no witnesses. How could he have moved about the castle unchallenged by your guards? And you, yourself, must have been there moments before the maid was killed?"

De Fourtnoy replied, evasively. "That I cannot recall."

Marian was not deterred. "And from one point of view, the killings have been useful, no? Giving you the chance to shine?"

De Fourtnoy looked at Gisborne. Deciding she had roused enough suspicion, Marian turned and left the room. The Sheriff, concerned, walked over to de Fourtnoy.

"Did she see you?"

"She's guessing, my lord. She's a girl."

The Sheriff nodded slightly in agreement but was still apprehensive. "Well maybe we just make sure she is preoccupied, hm?"

De Fourtnoy looked at him in confusion. "My Lord?"

The Sheriff turned menacingly and walked away. "She has a maid doesn't she?"

***********************************************************

The outlaws had been running all day, the dogs in close pursuit, and Allan was getting tired. He was slightly jealous of Will getting to go off on his own to get supplies and information. He understood why only one person could go, it made it harder for the dogs to follow one person in comparison to a group. Still, he wished it could have been him, just for a break from the running. After a while, they decided they had put enough distance between them and so stopped by a large tree to rest, utterly exhausted.

"Do you think Will will bring some water?" Much asked.

The others were too out of breath to even respond.

"A bit of bread wouldn't go amiss. Perhaps some cheese."

"We-we-we're going to be c-captured, tortured and hanged... and he w-wants cheese?" Roy responded breathlessly.

He definitely had a point. If they didn't find a way around this soon, they would be caught. Allan sighed gloomily when he heard dogs bark in the background.

"Oh, don't they ever give up?"

They made to start off again, when Allan realised Robin had not moved, but was aiming his arrow over the rise.

"Master, the dogs! We cannot stay. There's too many of them!"

Robin looked back at Much exasperated. "Well, we must do something! We are running away when we should be in pursuit! The Nightwatchman is still out there!"

Robin aimed his bow once more as the dogs came closer before realising his idea was futile and grimaced in frustration.

"We head east... back to Nettlestone."

Robin ran off with the others following close behind. Allan hoped Robin had a plan to fix this. They couldn't let the killer get away but they couldn't do anything being chased night and day. They needed a plan.

***********************************************************

Eleanor carried Marian's laundry as she thought on the recent killings. The more she thought about it, the more she believed de Fourtnoy was responsible for them, but she also had a suspicion that the Sheriff was in on it too. He had already shown he was willing to use a person's death as a way to turn the people against Robin, why wouldn't he make a few more. It made her sick to think someone could so easily throw away a life for the sake of a reputation.

Abruptly, Eleanor felt a sudden jolt, forcing her to the ground. Her initial shock was overcome by an overwhelming sense of pain. Looking down, she saw an arrow sticking out of her shoulder, just above her chest. Her vision became blurry as she watched blood drip down her arm on to the floor. The last thing she saw was shadowy figures rushing towards her, before her vision went black.

***********************************************************

Their trip to Nettlestone had not been successful. Allan couldn't believe what they had learnt. In the time they had spent being chased, more deaths had happened at the castle, all being blamed on Robin. The miller's young boy, Mathew had been one of the victims, sending everyone in the village against them.

Allan watched as Robin paced, frustrated and angry with the day's events. He couldn't blame him. Robin had done a lot for the people, including him. He still found it hard to believe they would turn against him so easily. He was also concerned about the deaths in the castle. A death in broad daylight, in the middle of a village is one thing, but deaths in the castle? That would require a lot of skill. He just hoped Eleanor was okay.

Will finished making his tags and handed them to the group. Allan looked at his, not knowing what to think. Earlier that day he would have been proud. He had been helping people, a part of something, but now he was an enemy to everyone. He felt like he had gone from one end of the spectrum to the other.

***********************************************************

Marian stormed through the castle furious. Eleanor had been shot earlier that day. She was alive but would not be out of bed for a while. Marian had insisted, against Guy's wishes, that she be put in her chambers so that she could properly keep an eye on her. Marian was more sure than ever that de Fourtnoy was responsible and that he had targeted Eleanor in response to her accusations against him.

Desperately needing someone to talk to, she headed to speak with Lacey when she was stopped by a guard.

"Sorry, my lady, you can't come through here."

"I've come to see Sergeant Lacey."

Lacey, turned to them upon hearing Marian's voice. "I'll deal with this. You shouldn't be here, Marian. It's not safe."

"I know. Thank you." She responded, smiling.

"It's all right."

"It's not though, is it?" Marian said, sadly.

Lacey stared a moment, before turning his head and sighing.

"No. Who'd have thought? Robin a killer?"

Marian looked down. She knew Robin wasn't the killer. She always knew it wasn't him, it wasn't who he was. And she knew how much he cared for Eleanor, he saw her as a sister. He would be furious when he found out what happened. Marian would admit to herself that she used to be occasionally jealous of Eleanor's relationship with Robin, they were always so close. Even when Robin went to war, Eleanor wasn't angry, she just helped Marian through it. Too angry to admit she still had some feelings for him, Marian tried to create this vision of Robin in her mind, a Robin she could have reason to hate. But seeing how unchanged his relationship with Eleanor was and how much he cared for his people, Marian realised he was still the same man she knew before. The same man she loved.

Marian shook herself out of her thoughts. What was she thinking? She had no feelings left for Robin, she just felt sorry for Eleanor because she knew how much she cared for Robin.

"All these people dead. I can't understand. Matthew... his poor mum and dad. I know how they feel. It was the same with Ruth. You try not to dwell on it, remember the good times."

Marian continued to listen glumly, eyes glistening.

"The only thing I regret is that she didn't die in her own bed. That I cannot..."

Marian patted Lacey's arm comfortingly. She understood what it was like to lose family. It was a wound from which you could not so easily recover.

***********************************************************

Allan sat wearily on the ground, taking another well needed rest. It seemed the hunting had stopped for a while. He watched as Robin went over to gather supplies. Allan sat up, confused.

"John, I need you to take over. I have to go to the castle. Enough is enough. We stop running, now." Robin said.

Will turned around to face him, worried. "You're not going to give yourself in again?"

"Not this time."

Allan hoped that whatever plan Robin did have, it worked. He was exhausted from all the running. He smiled as he had an idea came to mind.

"I've got some ideas for how you could get in."

"Go on."

"Well, do you want clever or really clever?" He replied cockily.

"I want fast."

***********************************************************

Marian broke conversation with Lacey and stepped round the corner of the corridor, looking out at the tower across the courtyard.

"From here, could I shoot an arrow through that window?" She mimed a bow in her hand, taking the stance taught to her, aiming at the tower window where she saw the anonymous man earlier.

"Pull smoothly, like you're combing your hair."

Marian, still in her stance, stepped back to see the corridor opposite her, where the Sheriff walking through with several guards.

"You could."

Marian dropped her hands. "But of course I wouldn't. You're teasing me, aren't you?" She said smiling.

"Yeah, I'll say anything, I will." Lacey chuckled. "I'm from the days when you could. Nowadays, we hold our tongues, those of us lucky enough to still have them. We say one thing when we mean another. For instance..."

Marian turned to him, puzzled.

"Well, you say you want archery lessons, but you're really only interested in bow range."

Marian shrugged slightly, raising her eyebrows at Lacey, saying nothing in case of revealing the true intentions behind her questions. Last time she was too obvious and Eleanor paid for it.

"You're trying to prove it couldn't be him."

Marian scoffs, trying to hide a smile. It seemed Eleanor would not be the only person to ask her about Robin.

"You still love him?"

Marian looked away in embarrassment. "No. Who?"

She could tell Lacey was not fooled. If she could not convince herself, how could she convince others?

"Tell him. Not that you ever see him, but tell him. Good people do still love him."

Marian stared a moment, then nodded subtly. She knew Lacey would not betray her. He was a good man who used to serve her father. She could trust him.

***********************************************************

Allan went with Robin to Nottingham to help him break in. Lighting a torch, he headed over to a pile of hay as Robin gave his final instruction.

"Remember, meet me here in half an hour. This shouldn't take long."

Allan nodded and placed the torch into the hay, causing the guards to be distracted by the flames.

Allan watched as Robin quickly hopped from a wagon, climbing up onto the roof towards the battlements. As two castle guards ran across the battlements to the fire, Robin jumped off the roof to catch an overhanging wooden beam which he used to climb onto the top of the battlements. Allan sighed from his hiding place. That guy had talent.

***********************************************************

Robin ran down the corridor, avoiding the castle guards. He had managed to convince the Sheriff to call off the dogs and hopefully allow them to catch the killer the next day, but he was unable to escape without being spotted by two guards. Turning the corner, he darted into the closest room, praying the guest chamber would be empty. It was not empty but luckily it was Marian who was inside.

They briefly stared at each other in surprise, when Marian heard the enclosing voices, quickly gesturing for Robin to hide in her bed.

Robin quickly got under the covers in time for the guards to come bursting into her room. Marian sat up, startled, hugging the covers to her as the guards quickly left, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, my lady."

When the guard left, Robin peeked out from under the covers and smiled roguishly, teasingly looking her up and down.

"So, this is you with your hair down!"

Marian kicked him as he got out of the bed, shoving him for good measure as he stood up. How could she have even considered the thoughts she had earlier. He was a pig.

"You cannot be here!"

"Shh!" Robin hushed her, moving closer to the door. "Do not be such a spoilsport, Marian."

Checking to make sure no one was at the door, Robin smiled back at Marian, walking back to the foot of the bed and leaning one hand on top of the bed as she leant towards him. She was so beautiful. Even without although jewels and finery, Robin could not take his eyes off her. He had missed her so much during his time at war.

"Listen, I've been trying to think about who could have done this. I think the killer is de Fourtnoy, the master-at-arms."

"Because?" Robin asked, intrigued.

"Well, he was right there when the maid was killed. And think about it, a murderer on the loose merely consolidates his position. The situation is in his interests."

"Well, I intend to change the situation." Robin said determinedly.

"And then after I approached him with the subject, Eleanor was…" Marian cut herself off. Robin didn't know yet, but now he was fully alert.

"Eleanor was what?" He demanded.

Marian sighed and got up from her bed, walking to a drawn curtain in the corner of the room. She drew it back to reveal a pale and feverish Eleanor, lying on a cot. Instantly Robin was on the other side of the room, grasping Eleanor's hand, looking over her in disbelief. His eyes focused on the bloody bandage wrapped round her upper shoulder. All other emotions left him and all he felt was anger.

"What happened?"

"She is one of the victims of this killer. She was fortunate enough to survive his attack."

"Fortunate?!" Robin turned and stared at Marian. "You say it was de Fourtnoy who did this?"

Marian nodded. "I believe it is."

Robin rose suddenly, heading straight for the door. "I'm gunna kill him!"

Marian quickly blocked his way. "You can't. You are not a killer Robin. If you kill him know it will prove everything the Sheriff is saying is true." She saw her reasoning was not getting through to him, he was too angry. "I know you wouldn't want Eleanor to stand as the reason for a man's death. Let him face the justice of the courts."

Marian felt Robin relax a little bit before turning back sadly to look at Eleanor. Marian smiled fondly at the brotherly look Robin was giving her, it reminded her of the times before Robin went to war, when they were all together. With a softer tone, she spoke again.

"I was talking about you to someone today. A good man. Someone who still remembers you from the old days. And you know there are still people who love you."

Robin smiled back at Marian and they suddenly became aware of how close they had become. Their faces were close, they could feel each other's breath. As Robin began to lean in, they were interrupted by a guard knocking at her door.

"My lady! I must search your room"

"One moment!" Marian called after them.

Marian turned back to see Robin once more looking sadly over at Eleanor. He felt so much guilt for what had happened to her. If it wasn't for him, she wouldn't have been in the castle.

"I will look after her, I promise. Now you must go."

Robin obediently headed towards another door, before turning back, flashing a cheeky grin.

"By the way, your investigations…" He quickly leant in and kissed Marian's cheek, beaming at her proudly. "Good work!"

As Robin went back to the door, Marian smiled after him, grateful for his praise.

"Let's see if you're right tomorrow."

Marian was confused at his meaning but before she could question him, Robin held a finger to his lips, shushing her.

"Tell her thank you too." He said gesturing to Eleanor, before exiting the room and heading to Allan.

As he ran down the corridor, the elated feeling from kissing Marian was once more overtaken by his fury at what happened to Eleanor. He would make sure the killer paid for his actions.

***********************************************************

Allan stood in the town waiting for Robin's return. When he heard the warning bells he got nervous but he soon saw Robin running towards him. His initial relief was replaced by worry when he saw the fury on Robin's face. Something had happened and he didn't think he was going to like what.

Robin refused to speak until they got back to camp. It was dawn by the time they returned and the previous day's running was beginning to take effect on the men. Allan too, was exhausted but was too worried to rest. Robin's anger had not diminished the entire journey back.

Robin explained the plan to catch the killer to the gang but his expression did not change throughout the conversation. Usually Much would be the one to pick up on Robin's change in behaviour but seeing as he seemed to be falling asleep on a tree, Allan took it upon himself.

"Mate, what happened in the castle?"

Robin looked at him confused.

"I'm not being funny but you look like the Sheriff's killed a puppy. What happened?"

Robin sighed, looking down with his hands in his lap. "Eleanor has been shot."

"WHAT?!" Much, Allan and Will all shouted.

This is what Allan had been afraid of, but he had hoped there had been enough people in the castle that the odds were in their favour. It seemed he was wrong.

"What happened?" Much asked darkly. It was not often you saw a dark side to this man, but Eleanor seemed to bring out the protective side in all of them.

"She's alive but she has been hit with an arrow in her shoulder." Robin replied gloomily.

Allan wrung his hands in frustration and got up and began to pace. He hated to imagine Eleanor being in danger and now she was seriously injured. It was like a punch to the gut. Looking around, he saw Will leaning furiously against a tree while Much had his hands to his head. They had known Eleanor a great deal longer than he did, he could only imagine how upset they were.

"Well, well – we must do something. Medicine, we must bring her medicine." Much rambled nervously.

"Marian is taking care of her now, besides…" Robin said, standing up. "I have a better idea."

***********************************************************

Robin's 'better idea' did not work out as he planned. The gang were once again shunned from the village, giving them nothing to do but wait for the Sheriff to arrive, and all Allan could do in that time was worry over Eleanor.

***********************************************************

Eleanor woke to a throbbing pain in her shoulder. Blinking several times, her vision cleared to reveal she was in Marian's chambers. Confused, Eleanor heard movement from the other side of the room. As she attempted to sit up, a searing pain was sent across her chest, causing her to gasp in pain. Immediately a figure appeared at her side.

Eleanor looked to see it was Marian, dressed as a man with a cloak and a mask around her neck.

"Marian, what - ?" She asked confused. What happened? The last thing she remembered was delivering Marian's laundry when -

She was shot! She had been shot by the killer. Eleanor looked at Marian in shock to see tears in the lady's eyes. Suddenly Marian engulfed her in a hug. It sent another shock of pain across her chest, but Eleanor reciprocated it nonetheless.

"Eleanor, I am so sorry. If I hadn't spoken to de Fourtnoy this wouldn't have happened."

"No Marian, it's no one's fault but his." She reassured her, pulling out of the hug to properly analyse what she was wearing.

"Um, Marian?" She said gesturing to her outfit. "I didn't know you were the mysterious type."

Marian giggled slightly, wiping her tears. She was glad to see at least Eleanor's humour had not been effected. "Yeah, I'm the Nightwatchman."

Eleanor nodded in agreement. "Yeah I kind of figured that one out." She paused and looked at Marian. "You're going after the killer aren't you?"

Marian nodded. "It's not de Fourtnoy. At least not all of them. It's Lacey. He's avenging his wife."

Eleanor's eyes widened in shock at the news but it made sense. Joderic was the one who evicted him and his wife, the Sheriff who sent the order. Eleanor just didn't want it to be true, Lacey was a good man.

"I have to stop him before he gets himself killed." Marian pressed.

"No you're right. If he's caught, he'll be killed. You must stop him." Eleanor pushed Marian lightly to encourage her to continue to prepare.

She didn't believe that Lacey was responsible for all the deaths in the castle, they didn't make any sense, why would he hurt her? Thinking back, she remembered Matthew had been serving the Sheriff at the time. Lacey must have missed. But all these other deaths? They were nowhere near the Sheriff. Eleanor frowned as she made her conclusion. The Sheriff had de Fourtnoy take advantage of Matthew's death and create a spree in order to place blame on Robin. She was furious. One day that man would get what was coming to him. She only hoped Marian would get there in time to save Lacey from himself.

***********************************************************

The gang had been successful in saving the Sheriff's life but unfortunately they were unable to save Joe Lacey's. Allan felt bad for the man. He had lost the woman he loved because of the cruelty of the Sheriff. Allan could understand why he did what he did. But he could not understand why he would shoot so many innocent servants, including Eleanor. From what he had heard, she had been an old family friend, so why would he do this?

He later learnt that Robin believed it to be de Fourtnoy, the master at arms. Allan made a note of his name, determined to deal with him when they were done in Nettlestone. Before when Gisborne had slapped Eleanor, he believed his response had been due to the fact that Gisborne had hurt a girl but this time was different. Other maids had also been shot, but it was Eleanor's targeting that had him angry and worked up. He could not deny that his reaction was due to his growing feelings towards the girl.

Allan watched as the gang ripped off the wooden slates on the doors of the mill, the villagers cheering them on as they did so. Looking around he saw Much standing with Marian. Seeing the rest of the boys had it handled he walked over to her. There was something he wanted to ask.

As he approached, Much walked back to the gang. He nodded his head when he approached. "Lady Marian."

She nodded back. "Allan isn't it?"

"Yeah." He paused, awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I, um – wanted to ask." He sighed. "How is Eleanor?"

Marian smiled. "She's awake." She watched as Allan visibly relax. "She should be back on her feet in the next couple of weeks."

"Uh, right um. Good, good. Thanks." Allan turned and walked back to the gang, mumbling to himself. Marian smiled at his retreating figure. Eleanor always had a way of inspiring people to trust her, believe in her. It seemed she had a great deal of people looking out for her.

Allan fiddled with his hands happily as he walked back to the group, filled with an inexplicable relief at the knowledge that Eleanor was awake and safe. He grinned to himself. He wasn't sure why Eleanor had such an effect on him but maybe Will was right. Maybe there was something there.

***********************************************************

Author's Note - Sorry for the delay, I' quite busy at the moment and just a bit stressed. I hope the longer chapter makes up for it :)

Also thank you for the reviews. I wasn't expecting any and they made me feel a lot more confident in my story :)


	4. 1x04 Parenthood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own BBC's Robin Hood or any of its characters/storylines.
> 
> Author's note - I know, I know, I am so sorry for such a long delay. I've had exams and 3 netball tournaments so just had no free time. 
> 
> Please enjoy :)

The outlaws hid in waiting as Roy led the guards towards them, hoping to steal their horses. It had been a few weeks since Lacey's death and little had happened. The outlaws continued to steal from the rich and give to the needy but they hadn't been back to Nottingham. After the attempts on the Sheriff's life, security had been temporarily increased and they decided it was too dangerous to risk it. Well, Marian decided for them. Robin, Much, Will and Allan had all wanted to go and see Eleanor after she had been shot, just to make sure she was okay. Marian had told them she was awake, but they had all been desperate to see it for themselves. However, Marian could be very persuasive. She convinced them it was best for all of them just to wait until security lessened. She came once a week though just to update them on Eleanor's recovery, knowing the boys wouldn't patiently wait around to find out. From what Marian had said, Eleanor seemed to be almost back to her full health but Allan knew that he wouldn't feel at ease until he saw her for himself.

As the outlaws hid behind the trees, Roy led the guards into the trap. Thin rope between two trees knocked some of them off of their horses and to the forest floor. Taking advantage of their temporary disorientation, the outlaws charged at the guards, knocking the remaining from their horses and riding off into the distance, but not before Robin turned to smirk at Gisborne.

They rode off into victory, arriving at their temporary camp, cheering in success and congratulating Roy on his brilliant idea. They all laughed when Much went over to Roy with his hand up, ready for him to slap only for Roy to deliberately miss it, spinning round and sticking his tongue out, laughing at Much, who was unamused.

"Yeah, very funny."

"Very funny!" Roy mocked.

Allan had grown very close to the outlaws. Since Robin had saved his life, he felt indebted to him but now it was more than that. Being on the run together, helping people together, they became a family. These men were Allan's brothers.

Roy turned to Robin. "Seeing it were my idea, I get to keep the nag, right?"

"The nag?" Robin asked, stepping between Roy and the horse. "This is a destrier warhorse of the finest pedigree." He said with feigned indignation before turning brightly to Roy. "Of course, my friend you deserve it!"

As the men continued to joke around, Robin noticed Much walking off by himself, grumpy about Roy's earlier teasing. Allan smiled to himself. Much was too easy to tease.

"Much? Much, do not be so easily wounded!" Robin said.

A faint whimpering and crying could be heard in Much's direction. Allan frowned, not thinking Much was that easily offended.

"Oh, you have it then if you're going to cry about it!" Roy teased.

Much turned around defensively. "I am not crying!" He shouted.

Suddenly the wailing became louder, and it was only then the men made the connection to what was the true cause of the crying. As the others stood, confused, Will, stepped forward to investigate the source of the crying. Much, Allan and Robin quickly followed. Allan had his guesses about what it was but he was hoping he was wrong.

Allan was disturbed to see he wasn't mistaken as Will knelt down and picked up a swaddled infant. He was horrified. All the men were. Who could leave a baby like this in the woods? Much was stuck for words.

"What is it? I mean, I know what it is, but..."

"It's a boy." Will interrupted.

"We rode straight past him, could have trampled him." Allan said worriedly. Any closer and they would have killed the boy, an innocent child.

"Where's its mother?" Much asked, looking around.

Will felt the baby's skin gently. "This baby's cold. Mother's long gone." He noticed.

Roy, however was more concerned with the racket the child was making.

"Can't you stop it crying?"

Allan shrugged, remembering a technique his mother used to do with his brother, and went to take the baby from Will. "Yeah, here you are."

Will shushed the baby as Allan stepped towards him, then taking the infant and holding him upside down making the baby's cries escalate. All the men shouted their disapproval.

"WHOA!"

Allan defended himself as Robin took the baby.

"What? That's how you shut them up."

"Come on. Leave it. Let's go." Roy complained.

"You can't just leave a baby." Much argued.

"What you want to do with it? We're outlaws, not wet nurses."

Roy had a point. It wasn't exactly safe with them, but it wasn't any safer to leave the baby out in the woods alone.

The baby's wails quickly turned into coos as Robin bounced him gently.

"Hey, how'd you do that?" Will asked, impressed.

"He likes me." Robin said, chuckling.

Allan looked around them, realising just how close they were to hurting the baby.

"He's lucky to be alive. There's hoofprints everywhere." He said, gesturing to the ground.

As Robin followed his gaze, he noticed something the others had missed. Kneeling down, he gestured for the others to be quiet.

"Shh. No noise, no movement."

Allan froze as he tried to see what Robin had spotted. As Much knelt down too, Robin pointed out his findings

"Look at these hoofprints. They're marked."

Allan looked to where Robin was pointing to see a horseshoe print with a large X in it and sighed in frustration.

"Gisborne is not the fool he looks like. He will track us."

"That's clever. You've got to admit." Allan said rubbing the back of his neck, anxious.

Much stood to face Roy. "You didn't think of that, did you?"

Roy turned his head away, exasperated. Allan couldn't blame him. It wasn't exactly something any of them had thought to look out for. While they had been busy celebrating and finding the baby, Gisborne had been tracking them.

"I'm not being funny, though, shouldn't we be moving on? They could be coming already."

"They could be here already."

Allan looked up to see Gisborne watching and waiting amongst the trees on his horse. As they heard more rustling and twigs snapping, the outlaws all turned to see Gisborne's men advancing on foot from all sides.

"Master, what do we do?" Much asked worriedly.

"What can we do? We do not believe in harming man nor beast."

"What?" Much asked, confused.

"Vermin, on the other hand..." Robin said, drawing his sword, still carrying the baby on his other arm.

Allan watched as the outlaws all took fighting stances. Sighing deeply, Allan slid the bow off his shoulder to use as a staff in the fight. As a footsoldier charged towards him, Allan ducked out of the way of his sword and hit him across the face with his bow. Picking up the soldier's sword, Allan engaged with the other men. He occasionally glanced over to Robin only to see him faring quite well, even while holding a baby. As the fight continued, Gisborne rode down the hill.

While Robin was preoccupied, Gisborne saw an opportunity and threw a mace towards him. Seeing the danger, Roy pushed Robin out of the path of the mace, taking the blow himself.

Allan was preoccupied fighting the guards so was unaware of Roy's injury. It wasn't until the guards backed off, that he heard Robin calling after Roy. Allan ran over to join Robin, only to watch as Gisborne and his men rode back to Nottingham with Roy as their prisoner.

This wasn't good.

*********************************************

Eleanor had slowly been getting back to work after her injury. Her main cause of harm was her loss of blood so as soon as her wound had closed up, she began to recover quite quickly. She still had to refrain from lifting heavy objects, for fear of tearing her stitches so she had been assigned to the kitchens until she had healed.

When Eleanor lived in Locksley, she had known someone who worked in the castle kitchens, a friend she had been hoping to work with. Unfortunately, when Eleanor was first assigned as a scullery maid, Annie hadn't been there and didn't return until a few weeks later. She had told Eleanor she had been visiting a sick family member in Staffordshire.

Eleanor was impressed Annie had been able to get time off. Normally, you would lose your job but Annie had managed to successfully leave for a month and come back to her job with no change. Eleanor just guessed it was due to her years of work on the castle.

Eleanor enjoyed spending more time with Annie, finally feeling like she was making a true friend at the castle, apart from Marian of course. But Marian couldn't be there all the time so it was nice to reacquaint herself with an old friend.

But Eleanor could tell something was off. Annie wasn't the same girl she used to know. She was distant and sad and Eleanor once caught her crying. Eleanor felt bad for Annie. She assumed that the illness in her family had affected her deeply.

Eleanor was carrying leftovers back to the kitchen for scraps when she spotted Marian heading towards her across the courtyard.

"Marian. I didn't know you were coming today." She said, greeting her friend in a one armed hug, wincing as her shoulder throbbed on contact.

"Neither did I. The Sheriff called for a prompt meeting for the Council of Nobles which my father brought me to."

Eleanor could tell Marian was feeling upset about something. "What happened?"

"The pestilence in Clun is gone yet the Sheriff refuses to lift the quarantine. He wishes for the remaining survivors to die so he can house his garrison there."

Eleanor was appalled. "That's barbaric!"

"That is what I said but he says he will do nothing to help the people there."

Eleanor smiled mischievously at Marian. "But maybe the Nightwatchman can." She implied, sparking a matching smile on Marian's face.

As Marian returned to join her father, Eleanor noticed Annie across the courtyard. She went to join her when she noticed her distant gaze. Following her look, Eleanor saw her looking longingly at Gisborne across the courtyard. Eleanor frowned in confusion. She watched as Gisborne walked away, with Annie heading sadly to the kitchens. Eleanor followed after her, confused about why Annie had looked so upset.

*********************************************

Eleanor walked into the kitchen to see Annie prepping a plate of food. Still confused, Eleanor approached her.

"Hey Annie." She asked, playing everything off as normal.

"Hey Eleanor." Annie smiled back.

"What are you prepping for?" Eleanor asked.

"Sir Guy has given orders to give some food to a prisoner in the dungeons." Annie said distantly.

"Since when does Gisborne care about what happens to the prisoners?"

"What makes you say that?" Annie said, turning grumpily to Eleanor.

"Uh … well. It's just that he doesn't normally attend to prisoners." Eleanor responded awkwardly, confused by her defensive response.

"I don't know. He's an outlaw from Robin Hood's gang."

"What?!" Eleanor panicked. Who had they captured? Was it Robin? Much? Will? Allan? On her final thought, Eleanor felt a small pang in her heart. Why was she more worried if it was Allan? She had known the others so much longer it didn't make sense. However, Eleanor was finding harder to deny her connection with Allan.

"Do you know who it is?" Eleanor asked quietly.

"No. But I'm heading there now." Annie responded coldly, walking out of the kitchen.

Eleanor frowned at her retreating figure. What was wrong with Annie? Her moods were changing so dramatically, especially when Gisborne was mentioned. Something was definitely wrong. Putting that aside, Eleanor headed to the dungeons to find out who they had captured. She hoped there was something she could do to help.

As she approached the dungeon, she slowed as she passed the door. She couldn't risk going in, too much security. Eleanor listened at the door to hear distant voices.

"My name is Royston White. I fight for Robin Hood and King Richard."

Eleanor felt guilty at her relief at the news it wasn't Allan but she knew she still had to do something to help. Hearing the Sheriff and Gisborne coming up the stairs, Eleanor quickly made her way back to the kitchens.

*********************************************

After telling John of Roy's capture, the outlaws got ready to rescue him. Allan had gone ahead to scope out what the situation was like at the castle and it wasn't good.

"Central courtyard, portcullis, all heavily manned." He said shaking his head.

"The east wall, where the builders are working?" Robin asked.

"Teemin'."

"How about the south wall?" Will supplied.

"Too high."

Allan shook his head. "Look, even if we do get in, I've heard the new door to the dungeons two-foot thick."

"I heard about the door, too, but I also heard that Robert of York put it in." Will stated.

"And?" Allan frowned.

"Well, Robert of York can't make a hinge to save his life. The lock side will be strong as an ox, but the hinge side will be weak, especially with the weight of two-foot of timber."

Allan nodded in understanding. At least that part would be easy. Now they just had to figure out how to break in to the castle.

*********************************************

Eleanor was carrying the Sherriff's leftovers back to the kitchens when she saw the guards taking Roy out of the dungeon. Catching eye contact, Eleanor frowned sadly at Roy as he was dragged to the Sheriff's quarters.

Turning around, Eleanor saw Annie walking down the corridor.

"Annie!" Eleanor called out.

Annie turned back as Eleanor rushed up to her.

"Annie, what's going on?" She asked.

"The Sheriff wanted to see him. Something about family." Annie said, looking down sadly.

Eleanor studied Annie's face. She looked dejected and confused. Eleanor knew something was wrong, beyond that of a sick family member.

"Annie, what's happened?" Eleanor asked gently.

Annie looked up quickly to defend herself but paused when she saw Eleanor frowning back at her. Straight away she began to well up, letting out all her emotion and started to cry.

Eleanor instantly grabbed her friend in a hug, offering comforting words as Annie wept.

"Whatever it is Annie you can trust me. I'm here for you." Eleanor comforted.

As Annie's tears continued, Eleanor gently led her to her rooms in the castle and sat her down on her bed until she was ready to talk.

"I – I wasn't visiting family last month. There is no illness." Annie sniffed. "I left because … because … because I was having a baby!"

Eleanor let out a shocked gasp. No wonder Annie had been acting all out of sorts but she couldn't believe that she had a baby.

"Where is the baby now?" Eleanor asked softly.

"His father took him to the Abbey of Kirklees." Annie wept.

Eleanor frowned as she comforted her friend. Sending a baby to the Abbey of Kirklees was not cheap. Whoever the father was must be very wealthy. Eleanor's eyes widened as she thought back to how Annie was looking at Gisborne across the courtyard. Surely not! He could certainly afford it and Annie did act odd every time he was around.

"Annie." Eleanor asked hesitantly. "Is Gisborne the father?"

Annie looked at Eleanor in horror. "You can't tell anyone!"

Eleanor was furious. She herself had experienced the lecherous harassment of Gisborne but had hoped it was something her friend had never had to deal with. The anger on her face was enough for Annie to know what she was thinking.

"No, it's not like that! He has another side. A side he cannot show. If I had position, I would be his wife. He cares for me."

Not wanting to hurt her any more than she was, Eleanor opted to remain silent as she continued to comfort Annie over the loss of her baby, her anger simmering underneath.

*********************************************

Eleanor had stayed with Annie until she had fallen asleep, exhausted from all her crying. Still furious with Gisborne, Eleanor decided to investigate more. She had never known Gisborne to by a kind or caring man and highly doubted he would be willing to pay so much for the Abbey. Yet, this was his son, maybe he would be willing to do it. After all, if he was ever going to care for anyone, surely it would be his own child.

Entering the courtyard, Eleanor was surprised to see Roy mounting a horse while the Sheriff watched. Quickly concealing herself behind a pillar, Eleanor attempted to listen in to their conversation.

"So, you've made an heroic escape, I think, don't you?" The Sheriff spoke happily. "And my men, well, they're determined to catch you."

Eleanor frowned. What game was the Sheriff planning? There must be some reason he is letting Roy escape. Before she could listen any longer, a heavy hand landed on her injured shoulder, causing her to cry out in pain. As she was spun around, she found it was Gisborne who had caught her snooping.

"What are you doing Eleanor?" He asked menacingly.

"Nothing my lord." She responded timidly.

Unconvinced, Gisborne harshly squeezed Eleanor's shoulder, causing her to whimper in pain. "I'm afraid I don't believe you."

"I was just walking past when I recognised one of the outlaws. It took me by surprise is all." She managed to explain, despite the pain.

Grunting quietly, Gisborne bitterly released his grip on her shoulder, allowing Eleanor jump back, holding it in pain.

"See that you mind your own business from now on."

"Yes my lord." Eleanor said, bowing and retreating back to the kitchens.

While she was walking she removed her hand from her shoulder. Looking down at her hand she could see faint stains of blood. Great, he had opened her wound again. Eleanor frowned as she changed course to the medical wing. She didn't know what side of Gisborne Annie saw, but Eleanor did not trust that that man would have done right by Annie's child. She had to find out what happened.

*********************************************

Allan mounted his horse as the outlaws prepared to rescue Roy. It was going to be risky, but Roy was one of them, a brother, and there was no way they were going to abandon him. Looking over, he saw that Robin had fashioned a sling to carry the baby.

"What are you doing with the baby?" Allan asked.

"Well, we can't leave him."

"Well, he can't come with either." Allan responded, shocked. "What you gonna do? Give him a little dagger? A little bow and quiver?"

Before the argument could continue, Allan heard John cry out.

"Look! There's Roy!"

Following his gaze, Allan saw Roy riding towards them with guards in close pursuit. Robin quickly cantered out of the shelter of the trees so Roy could see him.

"Roy!"

After spotting them, Roy followed Robin into the shelter, with all the outlaws disappearing into the woods.

Arriving in camp, Allan was relieved to say the least. Not only did they have Roy back, but they didn't have to risk their lives to do it. Win, win.

After arriving back at the camp, the outlaws celebrated their comrade's escape. Allan supposed Roy seemed a bit off, but to be fair, the man had just been in the dungeons. Almost a good thing too. He had managed to learn the identity of the baby. Apparently the father had been arrested for stealing bread and the mother had abandoned the baby in fear.

Allan was angry but he could tell that Will was furious. He knew that Will had lost his mother, and the thought of any other family being torn apart because of the Sheriff, sent him fuming.

It was decided that they would all meet at Longstone while Roy and Robin returned the baby to its mother in Knighton. Allan watched as the two rode away while Much muttered jealously about making supper instead. Allan smiled at the retreating figures, hopeful that they might reunite a family.

*********************************************

Marian was driving a wagon to the village of Clun. After speaking with Eleanor, Marian had taken her advice and taken it upon herself to help the people of the village. She had managed to procure a wagon full of food and was planning on delivering it to the starving villagers. If they were not starved, the Sheriff could not use it and would have to lift the quarantine.

As she reached the village she was approached by four guards.

"Lady Marian."

"Good day." She greeted pleasantly.

"What can I do for you?"

"I need five minutes in the village." She requested.

"Ah, that I cannot do."

"Please." She asked sweetly.

"I cannot."

"Please." She spoke, more demandingly.

"No!" The guard replied forcefully.

Marian had had enough. "Step aside. I have business in the village."

"There is a quarantine. Surely you know that. Pestilence."

"The pestilence is long gone. You know that. And if you don't, you are a fool." Marian spoke, growing increasingly frustrated. Maybe Eleanor was right, she should have done this as the Nightwatchman.

"Sheriff's orders, I cannot let you in."

"I am the daughter of the old sheriff and I am ordering you to step aside!" Marian spoke firmly, pulling her rank. "The people in here are starving."

The guards pulled the canvas off the back of the trap, revealing bushels of bread and meat pies. Marian remained seated, becoming uneasy as all the guards gathered round her, picking at the food.

"If the Sheriff knew your game, he'd have your guts for garters. I'm right, aren't I?"

"The pestilence is gone. These people need food." Marian begged.

"Oh, oh!" The guard mocked, taking a bite of a pie and throwing it back in the basket. "Nice pie! Now how about a kiss to go along with that. What do you say, my lady?"

Marian fiercely jerked away as he attempted to grab her arm. "Don't you touch me!"

Suddenly, an arrow flew between them and landed in a loaf of bread behind Marian. Looking to the woods, Marian spotted Robin and Roy on their horses, with Roy nocking another arrow.

"Everybody still, if you please!" Robin announced.

After passing the village Robin had spotted Marian and planned not to get involved, but after watching the guards attempt to lay a hand on her, he reacted.

Marian rolled her eyes as the two outlaws approached her. The last thing she wanted was Robin to 'save' her. As Robin dismounted, Marian frowned as she noticed the baby in his arms but was quick to hide it from him.

"Having a little trouble?" Robin asked cockily.

"Nothing I cannot resolve myself, thank you." Marian responded curtly. Why did he always make her feel like this?

After the men had tied up the guards, Marian calmly explained the situation to the outlaws. Marian narrowed her eyes at Robin as a mischievous grin formed on his face.

"And what was your plan? To sweet-talk the guards?" He teased. "Tt-tt-tt-tt. Bad idea."

Marian had grown more annoyed at his arrogance. "Oh, and you have a better one?" She retorted.

She hated to admit that he did. She stood holding the baby as Roy and Robin sent arrows with food over the wall of the village. Looking back it made more sense than trying to get past the guards, but that didn't mean she was going to give Robin the satisfaction.

"That is a waste of arrows!" She chastised.

"No!" Robin chuckled.

"You could simply throw the food." She responded.

"We could..." Robin said nodding. "... but where would be the fun in that?"

Marian shook her head dismissively as they continued to shoot their arrows. There was something about Robin that always infuriated her and yet she could not help but be attracted to him. Urgh. What was she thinking? She had no feelings for him. Not since he left her. He meant nothing to her.

Suddenly an arrow appeared out of nowhere, striking Robin in his forearm. Marian felt her heart constrict as she heard him call out in pain.

"Robin!" She cried.

Robin continued to shout in pain as he pulled the arrow out of his arm.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" He shouted.

As more guards approached them on horseback, Roy and Robin scrambled down the hill and quickly mounted their horses.

"Robin, let me help you." Marian spoke, handing the baby over to him.

"No. Feeding the poor is foolish but understandable. Helping me is a hanging offence." And he would not see that happen to her. "This is no sport for a woman."

"More than it is for a child." She argued. "Is he yours?"

Before Robin could respond, more guards appeared and he was forced to flee into the woods as Marian watched. She stood, torn about whether to return home or to help. She grunted in frustration before following Robin into the woods. What was this hold that he still had over her?

*********************************************

The outlaws were waiting patiently at Longstone for Robin and Roy's return but were growing impatient. It shouldn't be taking them this long. After patrolling for them in the woods, they came across Robin's horse. Worried something had happened, they tracked the hoofprints back the village of Clun. Following Much's lead they managed to find Robin in a small village not far from Clun.

*********************************************

At the call of his men, Robin left the house after having his wound tended to by Marian. He was frustrated to say the least. Despite his best intentions, his feelings for Marian had not diminished. To see her still unmarried gave him a spark of hope he knew he shouldn't have. He was an outlaw, she was a lady. There was no future for them. So Robin continued to act cocky and arrogant, knowing it irritated her, in the hopes to keep her at arm's length. And yet they kept finding themselves drawn to each other.

After speaking with his men, Robin returned back inside to see Marian gently calming the baby. He smiled sadly at the sight. It acted as a reminder to a future that they had once planned together, before he left. Now everything was different.

"Can you take the baby?" He asked.

"Me?"

"Its mother lives in Knighton."

"What, because I am a woman?" She asked derisively.

Robin sighed. "Because I have to go. My men are here."

"The call of the wild." Marian scoffed.

Robin took a deep breath, trying not to lose his temper and stepped calmly towards her.

"Marian, why is it everything you say to me sounds like a criticism?"

"I do not know." Marian replied truthfully. It was almost like a defence mechanism, to not let him close, so she wouldn't get hurt again. "I suppose these are the lives we have chosen. Always different directions."

"And yours is the better direction?"

"I work within the system." She argued. "It is the only way."

"Not at night." Robin stated, shaking his head. "You dress up as ... who is it? The Nightwatchman?"

"I do not taunt the Sheriff." Marian defended. "I do not publicly flout his decisions.

"Okay, so today, at Clun..." Robin asked, crossing his arms.

"That was different! It was an emergency!" Marian responded defensively.

"And you were wonderful." Robin said lovingly. "You were bold and... I wish there were more emergencies." He said in admiration.

Marian shook her head in disbelief, completely missing Robin's unspoken words.

"Is it all a big joke to you?"

"Is it all so serious to you?"

"Well, forgive me for being careful…" Marian said spitefully. …"but so far nobody has had their tongue cut out because of me!"

Robin stared at her, hurt at her angry words.

"Take your baby." She derided, shoving the baby into Robin's arms and storming out.

Robin followed her out of the house and watched sadly as she rode into the distance. He knew it would be for the best. It wasn't safe with him anyway.

Joining his men, they all gathered in the barn for the night in order to avoid the oncoming storm.

*********************************************

Eleanor returned to work after having her shoulder poorly stitched up again. Without Marian to help her, Eleanor held very little authority in the castle and so had no hope of getting the same treatment as before. Walking through the corridors she saw all the servants hurrying towards the courtyard. Confused to what was happening, Eleanor followed them. As she reached the courtyard she was appalled to see Marian in a light grey sack dress with a rope belt. Her hair was loose and her hands were tied behind her back.

Eleanor watched in astonishment as she was led to the gallows. She had a feeling this was to do with her earlier suggestion to help the people of Clun. Eleanor watched guiltily as Marian stood proudly on the platform.

Looking to her side, Eleanor could see Gisborne, clearly unhappy, waiting on the Sheriff's words.

"We cannot have challenges to our authority. The law applies to everybody even the privileged."

The Sheriff nodded to the guard, and Eleanor watched as he grabbed the back of Marian's hair and roughly cut it off with a pair of shears. Eleanor was proud to see Marian's defiance, but could see the tears gathering in her eyes at the pain.

Eleanor caught eye contact with her friend and smiled sadly, mouthing an apology. If Marian hadn't listened to her, this wouldn't be happening.

Marian simply smiled strongly back and continued to stand defiant against the Sheriff. She knew she was right to help the people of Clun and that was something the Sheriff couldn't take away.

*********************************************

Allan was woken in the middle of the night to hear Much calling out for help. After clearing his grogginess, he spotted Robin wrestling on top of Roy in Tess's barn. Reacting straight away, he and Will quickly pulled Robin off Roy.

"What are you doing?!" Robin yelled. "We came to rescue you! Every man here was willing to risk his life for you!"

Allan watched, completely disorientated, as Roy called out distraughtly from the barn floor.

"I've gotta kill him! I've gotta kill him!"

What was going on? What was wrong with Roy?

"In war, a rescued man owes his life to his rescuers!" Robin continued as Will and Allan helped Roy to his feet. "He gives his life like that for the men who saved him!"

Allan watched on frowning as Little John joined the confusing situation.

"What is going on?" He asked.

"This one tried to kill Robin." Much answered furiously, pointing at Roy.

Allan was in complete disbelief. What?! Why?! They were all outlaws, brothers, it didn't make any sense. Something had happened in the castle.

Allan didn't have much time to think about it as John charged at Roy. Between Robin, Much and Allan, they were able to hold him off Roy with Robin finally managing to convince John to calm down.

As everyone started to calm down, Allan looked around in shock. How could so much have happened in such a short space of time? Allan watched as Robin looked at Roy, who was still cowering miserably against the wall.

"What have I ever done to you to make you want to kill me?" Robin asked calmly.

"My mother." Roy cried. "They've got me mother."

Allan's frown instantly softened as he and Robin realised Roy's dilemma.

"And they will kill her... unless you kill me first." Robin stated.

"She'll hang at dawn."

Robin sighed and looked down as everyone else finally understood the situation.

"I hate the Sheriff." Will muttered spitefully.

Robin calmly walked over to Roy and squatted by him.

"And the story about the child's mother?" Robin asked softly. "That was a lie, too?"

Roy nodded. "Gisborne is the father. The mother's a kitchen girl. She thinks Gisborne's going to take to child to Kirklees Abbey to be raised there."

"I hate Gisborne, too." Will spat.

Allan couldn't disagree. He knew Gisborne was an awful man, but to abandon his own child and lie to the mother? He had a new level of disrespect and hatred for the man.

"Well, that doesn't mean that this one can go around killing my master." Much argued.

Allan agreed to an extent, but he could not deny he would act any differently if it was his mother.

"Come on." Robin said determinedly, walking away from Roy.

"What?" Much queried.

"We have two mothers to rescue before sunrise."

Allan nodded firmly with Robin, gathering his weapons. Roy was family. They weren't going to leave him, and they weren't going to leave his mother.

*********************************************

Just before dawn, due to a favour owed by a farmer to Robin, Allan and Will were able to sneak into the castle in a milk cart. It was made to look like three barrels standing in a closed wood rack, but when the farmer tapped the cart and they flipped the side of the cart open and slid out. Rounding the corner, Allan spotted two guards barring the gate again. Allan pulled out his knife and Will his hand axe. Nodding to each other, they snuck up behind the guards and knocked them out, and then opened the gates for the rest of the outlaws to sneak in. Once everyone was inside the castle, Allan took off for the kitchens while the rest headed for the dungeons.

Allan was running through the castle when he spotted unmistakeable blonde hair turning round the corner. He knew that he should continue to the kitchen but it had been weeks since he's seen her. He hadn't seen her since she was hurt.

Deciding he had enough time, Allan bolted after her.

"Ellie!" He hissed quietly as he began to catch up with her.

Hearing her name, she turned around. Allan almost felt his heart stop at the beaming smile she welcomed him with. He could not help but to run up to her and grab her in a gentle hug. It wasn't much, but it was all he needed, to know she was still there. He was delighted to find that she returned the hug before she separated from him.

"Allan, what are you doing here?" Eleanor whispered, slightly flushed from the unexpected embrace. She wasn't going to deny it was a welcome surprise. It felt warm and safe, so unlike the rest of her time at the castle. Her eyes widened suddenly as she remembered the previous day's events.

"Roy! The Sheriff let him go. He …"

"Don't worry we know." Allan interrupted gently. "They've got his mother. We're here to rescue her but I also need to find someone else."

"Oh God. Poor Roy." Eleanor said. "Who do you need to find?"

Allan smiled at her willingness to help. "We found a baby in the woods. Roy says the mother is a kitchen maid that her name is …"

"Annie!" Eleanor gasped.

"Yeah." Allan said, confused. "You know her?"

"Yeah. I work with her in the kitchens."

Eleanor was furious. She thought at least Gisborne would leave the baby somewhere safe. An orphanage or a village. But the woods? Unforgiveable.

As her thoughts drifted to Gisborne, she unconsciously held her hand to her wound. Noticing this, Allan gently took Eleanor's hand and slowly took it away from her shoulder. He hissed angrily at the bandage wrapped around her shoulder, a red stain clearly visible. He looked at her to see her guiltily staring at the floor.

"Marian said it was better." He stated coldly.

"It was." Eleanor whispered.

"What happened?" Allan demanded.

"Gisborne, he um .." Eleanor paused as Allan's grip on her hand became tighter at the mention of Gisborne. Looking up, she saw him staring at her shoulder with a look of complete fury on his face. "It doesn't matter." She concluded quickly.

"Eleanor."

It was the first time he had called her by her name. He always called her Ellie. To hear him being so formal was almost unnerving.

"We don't have time. You need to find Annie don't you? Follow me."

Eleanor quickly led him to the kitchens before he had time to respond. The rest of their journey was silent, she could still feel the anger coming of him in waves.

Allan was furious. As if ordering her shot in the first place wasn't bad enough, but to intentionally open her wound again? The thought of anyone willingly laying a hand on her made his blood boil. But she was right, they had a mission to focus on.

Eleanor entered the kitchens to see Annie preparing the morning meal. Leading Allan in, he approached her slowly.

"Annie?" He asked softly.

Annie turned on hearing her name. "Yeah?"

Allan looked back to Eleanor feeling unsure. Eleanor gave him a reassuring nod before he walked up to Annie.

"Eleanor. What's going on?" Annie asked nervously.

"I think this belongs to you." Allan said, showing her Seth's velvet shawl. Annie looked down at it and froze, immediately recognising it. Taking it from Allan, she held it to her nose, smelling her son's scent. Eleanor frowned upon seeing her friend deeply missing her child, feeling sorry for what they had to tell her.

*********************************************

The moment Allan finished telling Annie what had happened to her son, she ran off in a bitter rage, determined to find Gisborne. Eleanor and Allan desperately followed her through the castle, hoping to stop her doing anything foolish.

As they approached the courtyard Allan quickly grabbed Eleanor's waist to stop her from leaving the cloisters.

"Sorry, Ellie. This is as far as you go."

Looking out into the courtyard she recognised Mary from Locksley standing on the gallows with a rope around her neck. She must be Roy's mother. The rest of the outlaws had been restrained and forced to watch.

"I want to help." Eleanor said determinedly.

"It's too dangerous. Robin will never forgive me if something happens to you."

"But – "

"Trust me."

Eleanor looked at Allan, his calm blue eyes staring firmly back at her.

"Okay."

Suddenly, everyone was interrupted by the sound of Annie's furiously shouting.

"MURDERERS!"

Allan and Eleanor looked to the top of the stairs to see Annie holding a knife to Gisborne's throat.

"I will kill you!"

Eleanor turned desperately to Allan. "She doesn't stand a chance against him! Please save her!"

Allan nodded determinedly, flashing her a roguish grin. "Guess this is goodbye for now then."

A spur of confidence led him to lean in and give her a quick kiss on the cheek. He winked at her shocked expression before he quickly ran off to the side of the courtyard, sneaking in by the steps.

Allan got himself into a good position to see everything, he just had to wait for an opening. He could see Gisborne was growing impatient with Annie.

"Annie!" Gisborne warned.

"Do not move! You left him in the woods! You said he would be safe! You left him to die! Our son! Our baby!" She screamed.

Allan wasn't surprised to see this hardly effected the Sheriff.

"Gisborne?" He said, tutting mockingly.

Suddenly, Gisborne knocked Annie's knife away, before backslapping her, knocking her to the floor. All the outlaws took advantage of the distraction to pull free from their captors and attack. Allan too, rushed up the stairs to where Gisborne was trying to pin Annie to the floor. Using his momentum, Allan shoved him into the wall, disorientating him. As Gisborne tried to get up again, the image of Eleanor's injured shoulder flashed into Allan's mind. With all his might, Allan kicked Gisborne in the face, rendering him unconscious. That was for Eleanor. Quickly pulling Annie to her feet, he led her away from the fight, towards the portcullis.

Eleanor watched the fight from the cloisters. She smiled as Allan successfully rescued Annie from Guy and when Robin and John rescued Mary from the gallows. She watched proudly as her friends successfully protected Annie and Mary, getting them both safely to the portcullis. Unfortunately, throughout the fight, Roy found himself stranded on the steps, fighting off guards until the Sheriff was able to grab him from behind, putting a dagger to his throat.

"Locksley!" The Sheriff shouted. "Why so much haste, my friend?"

Robin pulled out an arrow and took a few steps forward as he nocked it.

"Sorry to ruin your day, but if you leave, he gets it. This is our old friend, the dilemma, calling."

"Master, you cannot give yourself up every five minutes!" Much protested.

"Robin, no!" Roy protested.

"Robin, yes." The Sheriff mocked.

"Let him go... or we all die here today." Robin warned.

"Oh, come along, Robin. We both of us know, we've had this conversation many times, and we also know that you're not the killing kind! But me..." He chuckled.

The Sheriff's laughter was cut short when Roy threw his head back into the Sheriff's jaw, grabbing his arm and spinning out of his grip. Eleanor watched in horror, already knowing the outcome of his actions.

"Run!" Ry shouted, ripping the tag out from round his neck and throwing it to John. "For my mother! For the baby!"

Eleanor failed to hide her tears as the guards advanced on Roy and attacked. His mother's cries could barely be heard over Roy's final words.

"My name is Royston White! I fight for Robin Hood and King Richard!"

Eleanor wept as Roy crumpled to the ground shouting his mantra as the guards continued to hack at him. With no other choice, the rest of the outlaws fled the scene. Soon Roy's shouts faded and guards left him. Despite his several fatal wounds, Roy was still clinging to life, visible by only a few weak gasps of breath. Deciding she would not see him die alone, Eleanor ran towards the dying man. A few guards tried to stop her, but the Sheriff was intrigued to see what she'd do.

"Leave her. Let the man die seeing a pretty face hmm?"

Eleanor ignored the Sheriff's teasing and knelt next to Roy's body, holding his hand tightly.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered.

Roy managed to open his eyes once more to see her face. Gathering the last of his strength, he squeezed her hand.

"Don't be." He whispered with his final breath before Eleanor felt his arm go limp in her hand.

Eleanor allowed silent tears to run down her face but tried her best to not show too much emotion. She knew the Sheriff was watching her.

"Tell me girl." The Sheriff demanded. "Why do that? Why help him?"

Taking a calming breath, Eleanor placed Roy's arm gently on the floor, before turning and bowing to the Sheriff. It was the last thing she wanted but if she was to get away with it, she had to show the Sheriff respect.

"Because, my lord, I don't believe anyone should die alone. Even outlaws."

She could feel Gisborne glaring at the back of her head from where he was recovering on the steps, but the Sheriff was more distracted with the loss of Robin Hood.

"Well he's died now so get back to work."

With a final bow, Eleanor scurried back to the kitchens where she wept for her lost friend.

*********************************************

Allan stood with the rest of the gang, Mary, and Annie with Seth as they all gathered sombrely around a small bonfire in commemoration of Roy. He watched as Little John stepped up to it and set Roy's knobbler on it. John sighed and rubbed Roy's tag with his thumb.

"Him... I liked."

Roy's mother stepped forward and threw a red rose on the fire as they all stood silently, remembering Roy and his ultimate sacrifice.

*********************************************

Once Eleanor had wiped her tears, she continued her work in the kitchens. It was a welcome distraction but it also reminded her that with Annie now gone, she was more alone in the castle than ever. She was distracted from her work by a dark shadow forming behind her. Turning, she saw Gisborne lurking in the doorway.

"My lord." She said bowing slightly.

"Eleanor." He spoke, walking slowly towards her. "I don't know how much you heard earlier this morning and I'm not quite sure why I woke to see you comforting a dying outlaw, but I wouldn't want to think we were reliving old mistakes."

"Of course not my lord. I just felt sorry for him." Eleanor excused nervously.

"Good." He said, stepping even closer towards her. Eleanor tried to escape backwards only to find herself trapped by a table. "With Annie gone, I need someone else to focus my attentions on."

Eleanor shook slightly at his close proximity, keeping her gaze firmly fixed on the ground. Just as she felt him about to lean in, he suddenly stepped back and walked towards the doorway.

"I believe your wound has had more than enough time to heal. I want you back working for me tomorrow. Is that clear?"

"Yes, my lord." Eleanor breathed.

With that Gisborne exited the kitchen, leaving Eleanor breathing heavily against the table.

*********************************************

The outlaws were still grieving the loss of their comrade the next day when they went to send off Annie and Seth. Robin felt consumed by guilt. He had led Roy into that life and it was his fault he had died. But he wasn't going to let his death be in vain.

Robin had heard rumours that as Roy was dying a kitchen maid went to sit with him. He had no doubt it was Eleanor. Eleanor wasn't the type of person to let someone suffer, especially if she believed she could do something to help. The thought made him smile. At least in the end, Roy wasn't alone.

They approached the road to see a man driving a trap with Marian following behind on her white horse. Robin, the gang, and Annie came out of the trees to meet them, with Robin heading straight for Marian.

"Your hair?" Robin said in astonishment, instantly noticing the difference in length.

"It was a nuisance to wash." Marian responded evasively.

Robin nodded but he recognised the reprimand. Punishment for feeding the people of Clun no doubt. He frowned. The punishment would have been far more severe if she had been seen with him.

Robin frowned a bit longer, before turning to watch Annie climb into the trap and take Seth from Allan. Marian smiled at Annie, who glanced back at Marian.

"Thank you, my lady."

"Lady Glasson is a good mistress. You will be well looked after... and Seth, too."

Annie smiled at the others. "And you, too. Thank you. From me, but... especially from Seth"

"Go. You have a long journey." Marian said.

Annie nodded at Marian.

"One thing." Will said stepping forward. "We, erm..."

Will held up a small bag, handing it to Annie. "Here. Open it later."

"Thank you." Annie said before turning back to Allan. "If you see Eleanor again, please tell her. She's a good friend. And the godmother." She said happily.

Allan smiled and nodded as the trap driver clicked to the horses and set off. Robin looked happily to Marian, who for once was smiling back at him.

"I am going...this way." She said, pointing over her shoulder.

Robin nodded. "I am going ..." he said pointing in the opposite direction.

Marian gave a silent chuckle. "Always different directions." She observed softly.

Robin looked down sadly, realising her earlier words were true. They were never really on the same path. Robin watched as Marian rode away. Maybe one day they would all be on the same path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go. To make up for the long delay I made it a nice long chapter.
> 
> I did struggle to find a suitable role for Eleanor in this chapter so please let me know how you think it worked out.
> 
> All reviews welcome :)
> 
> Also I've had a few messages about all my unfinished stories. Don't worry I intend to finish all stories I start, but I find it easier to get inspired if I have a few stories going at once.


	5. Turk Flu

Disclaimer - I do not own BBC's Robin Hood or any of its characters/storylines.

Author's note - I am SO sorry! I have had so much on for the past few months and have had absolutely no time to write. I cannot promise that I will now have regular updates but I can promise that I will not give up on this story! Thank you to all my patient followers.

***********************************************************

Marian was riding to Treeton mine garbed in her Nightwatchman clothes. She had heard about the cave-in and of the orders given by the Sheriff that anyone giving help to the miners' families would hang. She would not sit idly by and let innocent people starve, not when there was something she could do about it.

Marian was growing tired of playing an act for the sake of Gisborne and the Sheriff, although she was glad she could sometimes use it to her advantage. Marian was not oblivious to Gisborne's affections towards her and was often able to manipulate them to suit her. After her friend had left, Eleanor revealed to Marian that she had been nervous about going back to work for Gisborne. All Marian had to do was subtly mention to Gisborne how highly she respected men who treated their servants well. Since then, Eleanor had said she could see an improvement in Gisborne's behaviour towards her. Gisborne was not a fool, he knew of Marian's friendship with Eleanor, but it meant he wasn't going to risk mistreating her. He didn't want anything incriminating to be reported back to Marian.

As Marian approached Treeton, she could hear the cries of the grieving families, weeping over their losses. Marian frowned under her mask. She didn't need Eleanor to tell her anything to make her believe Gisborne was a bad man.

***********************************************************

A month had passed since Roy's death and the outlaws were still feeling very sombre about it but they were all trying their best to move on, make him proud. They had continued their work with the poor, occasionally going to Nottingham to rob some of the higher ranking nobles loyal to the Sheriff.

Allan had had a few opportunities to see Eleanor with Robin and Much when they made outings to Nottingham, sneaking into the castle to check up on her. He was pleased to see her wound had fully healed and although she was back working for Gisborne, she wasn't miserable. He still wished he could see her more often but it was too risky to break into Nottingham frequently without proper cause. Too risky for them and for her. Allan didn't want her to get into any unnecessary danger.

Allan was resting at camp as he listened to Robin impatiently fire arrows at any target he could, obviously bothered he was missing the archery competition in Nottingham, no matter how much he denied it. As he heard an arrow land in the pole supporting the awning above him, Allan drowsily sat up to see a piece of bread skewered on the arrow and helped himself to his breakfast.

Allan looked back and smirked to see the obvious conflict on Robin's face. It was clear he wanted to show off his skill, but they all knew the competition was a trap for them set up by the Sheriff.

Robin's shooting practice was interrupted when Will came scrambling down the hill into the camp.

"The trap worked! We caught one!" He cried in delight.

The outlaws had started to set traps along the main roads through the forest in order to ambush any rich noble or merchant coming into to town, and seemingly one of them had worked. Eagerly, all the outlaws got to their feet and ran after Will.

As the cart came into view, Allan laughed to himself when he saw the owner furiously kicking at his trapped cart. Nocking an arrow, Allan faced the man across the wagon directing the arrow at him. You never knew who you were going you meet in the middle of the forest.

Robin however, walked nimbly down a fallen tree to stand near man with no weapon in hand. He had no doubt he could handle this fat, grumpy man. As the man finally gave up on the wagon, he noticed the gang closing in. Surprisingly, he seemed unfazed by the group and simply grabbed his purse at threw it on the ground in front of Robin.

"Here. It's all I have of value. Take it!" He said simply.

As Allan and Much lowered their bows, Robin inspected the purse.

"Pretty! Not very appetising." Much commented.

Before they could question further, they heard a faint moan coming from inside the cart.

"Livestock?" Robin asked.

"Take one. And let me on me way." The man gruffly replied as Robin went over to look in the wagon. "They'll work for you. They understand simple commands."

As Robin pulled back the canvas, he was horrified when it revealed a boy's face. He looked back to the man in disgust to see the rest of the outlaws sharing his look of disbelief.

"New men for the Sheriff's mine." The man stated simply.

Robin was horrified.

"Slaves?"

***********************************************************

Marian grimaced again as she continued to wash her wound in her room. She can't believe she allowed Gisborne to get the drop on her. She was just pleased she didn't allow him the pleasure of hearing her cry out when he cut her. Downstairs, she heard her father greeting someone at the door.

"Sir Guy?"

Speak of the devil.

"Is she home?"

Marian scoffed. Of course he had come to see her. No doubt to gloat over attacking the Nightwatchman earlier that day.

"Yes. Come through."

Worried, Marian quickly dried off her arm as her father climbed the stairs. Unfortunately she wasn't able to hide the cut quite in time.

"Are you hurt?" He asked, concerned.

"No." Marian said evasively. "I caught it on a splinter on the door."

"Let me see."

"No, no, no. It's nothing." She said, turns into her room. "What does Gisborne want?"

"I don't know. Come on. Come down."

Marian begrudgingly put on her dressing gown followed her father downstairs to where Gisborne was waiting. Time to put on another act.

"Marian." Gisborne greeted as she reached the base of the stairs.

"To what do we owe the honour, Sir Guy?" Marian asked, forcing a fake smile.

"Today I am attending ... hmmmhmmmm ... I'm sure you would expect, as you yourself may also have the intention..." Guy stuttered, nervously pacing in front of the fire. Marian had no pity for the man, especially after the day's earlier events. "But I thought, even so, that would not necessarily make my question redundant."

"Attending...?" Marian pressed.

"The Sheriff's fair."

"Oh."

There was an awkward silence as Marian waited for the rest of Gisborne's explanation.

"So what's your answer?" Gisborne asked harshly.

"Forgive me, Sir Guy, I do not yet understand the question." Marian chuckled, enjoying Gisborne's obvious discomfort.

"I am inviting you to the fair as my personal guest."

Marian's smile faded. "I fear I wouldn't be good company." She replied hesitantly, looking for an excuse. "I'm tired."

Gisborne scoffed. "You're ashamed of your hair." Marian scowled inwardly. As if he had the audacity to assume how she felt. She was proud. Her hair was cut as a punishment for helping people. She wore it with pride.

"But I've thought of that." Gisborne continued. "I have a gift for you. It's a shawl... you can..."

"I didn't sleep well, that is all." Marian interrupted, not wanting to hear any more on the matter.

"You're declining my invitation?" Gisborne pouted.

"Marian is delicate." Her father intervened. "She has wounded—"

"Wounded?" Gisborne interrupted worriedly.

"Pride. Wounded pride. My hair, as you guessed. Thank you." Marian added quickly. She scoffed inwardly again. He seemed to care so much for a man who had caused the injury.

"So you will come?" Gisborne asked again, confused.

Marian continued to look hesitant, knowing the answer he wanted but also the one she really wanted to give.

"Eleanor would be pleased to see you." Gisborne added, knowing the thought of seeing her friend might entice her. "In fact I have given her the day off just for the occasion."

Marian smiled sweetly. "That was very kind of you Sir Guy"

"So…?"

Marian paused. She knew that he had bought up Eleanor as a way of convincing her but Marian hoped if she showed appreciation in Gisborne's treatment of her friend, he would continue to treat her better.

"Yes, I shall come."

"Good!" Gisborne said happily, picking up his coat. "It should be an interesting day. The Sheriff is convinced that he'll lure Robin Hood. He's put up a silver arrow as a prize."

"Silver?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, but it won't work. Hood is delegating his crimes to lackeys now. I confronted one of them this morning." Gisborne explained proudly.

"An outlaw?" Marian asked.

"Or a disguised villager. I'll find him. He is marked. I inflicted a wound to his arm."

Marian froze, feeling her father's eyes on her.

"I was being kind. I should have killed him."

Marian caught her father's look as he pieced it all together, but continued to smile at Gisborne.

"Well, I'll send a coach for you then. Good day... my lady." Gisborne added creepily as he left the manor.

Marian remained still as she watched her father close the door behind Gisborne. She had no excuse now, no way to hide it. She was in store for a very intense conversation.

***********************************************************

Eleanor had finally finished cleaning Gisborne's chambers. She still didn't know how he managed to make it so messy every day. A small part of her felt it was so he could watch her while she cleaned them. Although he had been treating her slightly better (thanks to Marian), she could still feel him leering at her whenever they were in the same room. Luckily for her, Gisborne had been out all morning at the mine, distracted by something that had happened.

Just has she finished folding away Gisborne's clothes, Eleanor heard the door open. Turning around, she saw Gisborne standing in the doorway.

"Done already? Impressive, almost like you knew I was returning."

"I do my best my lord." Eleanor replied simply, her eyes fixed firmly on the floor."

"As you should." He replied. "In light of today's event, I have decided to give you the rest of the day off."

Eleanor frowned in confusion. "T-thank you, my lord." She said bowing her head as she made to leave the room.

As she reached the door, Gisborne held out his hand to stop her next to him. "Of course, I hope you will inform Marian of my generosity when she arrives later today."

Eleanor nodded timidly and Gisborne allowed her to go. Marian would be the real reason why he would do this. Still, she wasn't about to complain. Eleanor hadn't had a day off since she had been in the castle. Even when she was injured, she still had to work. Her only enjoyable times were when Marian stayed in the castle or when Robin and the others came to visit. Eleanor found herself smiling when her thoughts turned to Allan. She could not deny her feelings for him were becoming deeper with every meeting they had. She originally thought them to be of friendship, like her relationships with Robin, Much and Will, but as time went on she knew they were more than that.

As her mind thought of his cocky smiles and playful winks, she felt her stomach flip. But her thoughts soon turned sour. What could he possibly see in her? Sure he flirted, but from what Much had told her, he flirted with everyone. She was a simple maid and he was an outlaw, a hero to the people. He could be with any beauty he wanted, so why would he choose her?

Deciding not to dwell on it, Eleanor put it out of her mind. It was her day off and she was determined to have some fun.

***********************************************************

Allan still wasn't sure how he had ended up agreeing to this. Robbing and theft was one thing, but he always had the gang to back him up. This time it was just him, going in alone with no back up if anything went wrong. He watched nervously as Robin gave instructions to the slave dealer.

"Now, this is what we do. You sell your prisoners to the Sheriff, just as you planned. Allan will be right behind you, disguised as a prisoner. If you give us away, be warned: we may have to review our policy on throat-slitting."

Allan rolled his eyes at that. If this slave dealer knew them any better he would know they wouldn't do that. Luckily, he seemed unaware of their reputation, otherwise it could end up badly for him.

"Fire!" Allan heard John yelling. "There's a fire!"

As they all raced to the back of the wagon, they noticed the rope fastening the door closed was burning. Much gasped, horrified.

"Punishment from God! It's all my fault!" Much shouted as Will pulled the rope off. "Oh, I'm sorry, Lord! I do believe, I do!"

"Much, will you shut up?" Allan pleaded. The last thing he needed was Much's overactive imagination.

As the rope dropped down, one of the slaves tried to open the door but Little John held it firmly closed.

"How did you light that fire?" Robin asked.

"Let us go!" The slave demanded.

"We are trying to help you!" Robin tried to reason.

"You've stolen us to sell to another. You're no better than him!"

Allan had to admit he had a point there. They did look like they were still trying to sell them.

"Please, let me explain. Then if you do not wish to help us, then you are free to go. You have my word." Robin paused. "What is your name?"

"Djaq." He said strongly.

"Djaq. We will help you escape. But if you leave now, the Sheriff will still need workers for his mine. More prisoners will arrive next month. People like you." Robin reasoned. "We are going to destroy the mine but we need your help."

"How will you help us escape?"

"The Sheriff will pay for you. And we will give you the money, and we will guide you to the people who will find you a safe passage to the port."

Allan was slightly frustrated at that. They didn't even get to keep the money? But to be fair, these men would be risking their lives. Allan had signed up for that, they hadn't.

"You made us the enemy, and now you play protector and ask for our help?"

Allan watched as Robin opened the door to the wagon. "Let them decide. If you want to take your chance with freedom now, then go."

As Robin gave them the offer, one of the prisoners spoke Arabic to Djaq.

"What are they saying?" Allan asked Robin, confused. If he was going to go into the mines with these men, he wanted to know they could be trusted.

"He says that if you do not let us go, he will kill you." Djaq explained, worrying Allan slightly.

Robin chuckled. "That is not what he said. He said, "nou sa lei." That means pray." Robin translated. Allan much preferred this translation. "Is that what you want to do? Wash and pray? Pray? Nou sa lei?"

The prisoner nodded, smiling and Robin held out his hand.

"And then will you help us? Please?"

***********************************************************

Eleanor walked through the town, having been allowed to leave the castle for the fair. She looked around the marketplace, happy for a change in scenery. As she inspected a fruit stall, she saw Gisborne's carriage come to a stop near the archery staging. Eleanor frowned in confusion, having seen Gisborne leave earlier by horse. To her delight, it was Marian and Edward who she saw emerging from the carriage.

"My lord, my lady." She greeted as she walked over to them.

Marian smiled as she turned to face her but Eleanor could tell it was hesitant. Before she could question further, her father spoke.

"Always a pleasure to see you Eleanor but I'm afraid we must make our way to the seating area, Gisborne is expecting us."

"Gisborne left for the mine not long ago my lord. He will not be back for some time."

Eleanor watched as a dark look fall across both of the nobles' faces. "Has something happened?" Eleanor enquired.

"There was a cave in at the mines this morning. There were many casualties." Marian explained. "Gisborne forbid the miners' families from receiving any help so the Nightwatchman got involved."

As Marian mentioned the Nightwatchman, Eleanor saw Edward give her an irate look and it was then Eleanor realised what had happened. He knew. Marian's father knew she was the Nightwatchman.

In the silence that followed, Eleanor felt Edward's eyes inspecting her. Looking timidly to the ground, she did poorly to hide her knowledge of his daughter's activities.

"You knew too?" He whispered, feeling betrayed.

Before anymore could be said, they turned to see the Sheriff and Gisborne returning from the mine. Eleanor bowed her head and walked away, knowing she was not wanted in that moment. She could only imagine Edward's initial response to this news. He was so protective of Marian, so to know she was willingly putting herself in danger must have broken his heart. Eleanor wanted to know more about what had happened but for the moment, she would have to wait.

***********************************************************

Allan could tell the soldiers were sceptical when he first tried to convince them of the 'Turk flu' but he noticed they became more wary of the slaves after he told his story. After a reasonable amount of time in the mines, it was time to play the final part of their lie.

Along with another slave, Allan quickly climbed the ladder out of the mine, falling to the ground and clutching his stomach.

"Oh! Lord save me!" He gasped, crawling towards the slave dealer and the head guard. "Save me!"

"Kill him, quick!" The head guard commanded, pointing at the slave.

The slave collapsed as Allan held his hand up to the head guard. "No! His blood will poison the air. If you're gonna kill someone, kill me, please.I can feel it starting. Don't let me suffer."

Biting down on the root Robin had given him earlier, thick, black liquid oozed from Allan's mouth, instantly sending the guards into a frenzy. As he pretended to keel over and die, all the guards ran away in panic as Djaq watched from the ladder. Before the slave dealer could make a break for it, Allan grabbed his foot sending him straight to the ground. Allan did his best to keep the dealer pinned to the ground as the others ran over to join him, along with another young boy.

"Robin!" Allan asked as John took over in pinning the slaver to the ground. "What is this stuff? Tastes weird."

"You'll be fine as long as you don't –"

Unfortunately, Robin's words were too late as Allan swallowed and grimaced at the awful taste.

"-swallow it. I said, don't swallow it! You'll be fine." Robin assured, before rushing off to complete the plan.

Although Robin had sounded confident, as Allan continued to recover from the foul tasting ooze, he couldn't help but think it would end badly.

***********************************************************

Eleanor watched the tournament from the side of the stage. Many had turned up in the hopes of winning the silver arrow. Eleanor knew that the entire fair was designed as a trap for Robin but nonetheless, it was nice to see the townsfolk having a good time. Enjoying themselves despite the circumstances. She too tried to enjoy herself but her mind kept going back to the miners' families. Earlier that morning she had been so pleased Gisborne was at the mines as it meant she wouldn't have to deal with him. Upon learning the reasons for him being there, she became extremely guilty. Everyone knew how dangerous those mines were, but no one wanted to believe something so awful would happen.

Her thoughts were interrupted as a man came running onto the stage, narrowly avoiding an arrow as it notched itself into the back of the target. He ran forward towards the Sheriff, falling to his knees and gasping for air.

"There's ..." He gasped, gesturing back the way he came.

The Sheriff leant over, frowning in confusion. "I think he wants us to follow him. What?"

"The mine's..."

"The mine..." The Sheriff copied.

"R-Ro-Robin Hood." The man coughed out.

"Robin Hood, hm, the mine." The Sheriff repeated.

"Fire!"

"Robin Hood, mine, fire - " Eleanor hid her giggle as realisation crossed the Sheriff's face. "Soldiers! Soldiers!" He yelled, furiously.

Gisborne and the Sheriff raced frantically to their horse as the man finally collapsed on the stage. Eleanor smiled at the retreating figures of the evil men. She hoped that the outlaws had been successful in burning that wretched mine to the ground.

***********************************************************

Despite Rowan, a grieving miner's son, almost getting Allan killed, John falling into a collapsed mine and them almost being caught by the Sheriff, Robin was pleased with their work that day. Djaq had successfully revived John and helped him out of the mine and although Allan would be feeling the effects of swallowing the root shortly, they could all take pride in the fact that the mines cold never be reopened, not after what they had done. He hoped Rowan would take pride in the vengeance they had taken for his father against Gisborne.

After he fought off the Sheriff's men long enough to light the fires within the mines, Robin caught up with the others among the trees, out of sight of the mine.

"Where are the others?" Robin asked, noticing the absence of all the slaves but Djaq.

"Gone." Djaq replied.

"Hey, Rowan will be sorry he missed the blaze." Allan commented, a smile plastered on his face, still in disbelief that they pulled it off.

"Him? He's gone to take revenge on his enemy." Djaq replied.

Robin was confused at this. "Why? Gisborne's here."

"His woman." Djaq explained. "To tear his heart out by killing his woman."

"Gisborne hasn't got a - " Horrible realisation overcame Robin.

"Marian."

***********************************************************

Eleanor watched from the crowds as the tournament continued. She could see Edward and Marian having a heated discussion in the stands. After seeing her leave in a rush, Eleanor decided to go after Marian.

"Marian!" Eleanor called out.

Turning back, Marian smiled sadly at Eleanor. "Hi Eleanor."

"Marian. What happened?" She asked as she caught up with her. "How did your father find out?"

Turning around, Marian continued to walk towards the castle, Eleanor walking by her side.

"I went to the mine this morning. Gisborne caught me off guard and injured my arm."

Eleanor nodded in understanding. "So that's the reason for the security measure." She had thought that cutting the sleeves off of all the men present was a bit bizarre, even for the Sheriff.

"Exactly." Marian continued. "When Gisborne came to my house this morning he mentioned it to my father, who had already seen my arm. It didn't take him long to put two and two together."

"How'd he take it?" Eleanor asked hesitantly.

"Not well." Marian said sadly. "I'm afraid he will never accept me."

Eleanor gently held Marian's arm and brought her to a stop. "Of course he will." She reassured. "He's your father and he loves you. You must understand that you are all that he has. I can imagine the thought of losing you is terrifying to him. Talk to him, give him time. I know he'll come around."

"I hope you're right." Marian responded, turning into the cloisters of the castle.

As they turn into the corridor, they both paused as they heard someone call out.

"Milady?"

Turning around, the both froze in horror as they saw a young boy pointing an arrow towards them. Marian's face froze with a look of shocked and controlled fear.

"It will be quick. I'm a good shot." He said, stepping towards Marian. Eleanor attempted to get in front of her friend, desperate to protect her but Marian held out her arm, keeping her behind.

"Your father died at the mine, didn't he?" Marian asked gently.

"How do you know?" The boy asked, confused.

"It is difficult to explain. But I know he must have loved you very much. Everybody knew how dangerous it was to go down that mine."

"I told him not to."

"He wanted to feed you, and your family." Marian continued.

"Your lover knew it wasn't safe!"

Eleanor suddenly realised what this was about. This boy blamed Gisborne for the loss of his father. Eleanor could understand his grief but it was leading him down a dark path. He was going to kill Marian to hurt Gisborne.

"Your father must have known, too."

"I'm going to kill you. Make him suffer. Make him understand loss!"

"At the cost of your own life?"

"It's what Gisborne deserves." He said painfully.

Eleanor's heart broke for the poor young boy before her. He didn't deserve to feel this pain but she couldn't let Marian die. She was ready to jump in front if she needed to. After all, she had taken an arrow before.

"Your mother will lose the man of her house twice. What about her suffering?" Eleanor reasoned.

"I can't do nothing. Just stand and do nothing!" He tried to explain.

"Well, if you want to hurt the Sheriff, win his silver arrow." Eleanor offered. "You say you are a good shot. Win it. Use the silver, melt it down into coins. You could feed your family for months... compensate all the miners' widows."

Both Eleanor and Marian could see the conflict on the young boy's face.

Marian stepped forward slightly "Or would you rather shoot an unarmed woman." She said gently.

Marian turned around very slowly and pulled on Eleanor's arm to start to walk away as the boy struggled to decide what to do. Just as the boy lowered his bow, Eleanor let out a breath and turned to see Robin step in behind Marian.

"Marian?" He asked quietly. Robin kept his features controlled but Eleanor could see the fear behind his eyes. She could see, now more than ever, that his feelings for Marian had not changed and that he had been terrified of losing her.

"Better late than never, I suppose." Marian commented. "Make sure this one wins the silver arrow."

Eleanor stood still and smiled as Marian continued past him while Robin stared after her in astonishment.

"Robin!"

Robin and Eleanor both looked towards the poor boy.

"Help me."

***********************************************************

Eleanor stood nervously in the crowd at the fair. This plan was dangerous but it could work.

"Do you feel this nervous all the time?" She asked Much and Will as they waited anxiously for Rowan's turn.

"I don't." Will chuckled. "Much does."

"I do not." Much argued. "But having said that, this is not a clever idea."

Will and Eleanor laughed at his sudden change in attitude, watching as he walked away in a huff. Looking around them, she noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Allan?" Eleanor asked before Will gave her a knowing look. "And John." She quickly added. "I thought they would have been here with you."

Will smiled knowingly at continued to watch the stage. "Allan swallowed something he shouldn't have earlier today. John's keeping an eye on him."

"Is he okay?" Eleanor asked worriedly. A bubble of fear formed in her stomach at the thought of anything serious having happened to Allan.

"Don't worry he's fine." Will assured before pausing. "Do you like him?"

Eleanor gawked at the comment, her ears turning red at the thought of anyone knowing her feelings. "Y-yeah, of course I do. I like Robin, I like Much. I like all of you, you're all my friends." She stammered at a poor attempt to convince Will otherwise.

Will just laughed. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"Good, cause there's nothing to tell." She said adamantly, her cheeks blushing profusely.

Before Will could continue, they heard Rowan's name announced.

"The next contestant is Rowan, son of Dunne."

"You better get ready." Eleanor said. "Good luck."

Eleanor walked closer towards the stand, away from where she knew there would be a scuffle. Taking a breath she watched as a hooded Robin climbed the stage in Rowan's place.

Drawing and aiming carefully, Robin let the arrow loose, hitting the target perfectly in the centre just as the Sheriff and Gisborne dismounted their horses beyond the target. Eleanor saw Robin grin before the Sheriff stepped up to the platform by the target, applauding with the crowd.

"Bravo! Robin Hood!"

"Seize him!" Gisborne yelled.

Eleanor watched nervously as Robin jumped off the platform into a crowd of townsfolk, ducking down past them disappearing into the crowd. The guards tried to push through the spectators and were able to grab a cloaked figure, Eleanor just hoped it was the right one. The guards led their man back to the Sheriff as Marian and Eleanor shared a look of apprehension. To their relief, when the Sheriff pulled down the hood of the prisoner it revealed Rowan in his own cloak. Marian and Eleanor smiled broadly while the Sheriff and Gisborne yelled in frustration. Looking back over to where she last saw Will, Eleanor saw the backs of three hooded figures walking safely away. Those boys could get away with anything.

***********************************************************

Author's note - Found this chapter hard to write in terms of the AllanxxEleanor romance cause Allan never gets to go to Nottingham and Eleanor can't leave. Hopefully the next chapter will have a lot more interaction between the two.


	6. The Taxman Cometh

Disclaimer - I do not own Robin Hood or any of its storylines/characters

Author's note - I know it's been so long I'm sorry! I've realised that because this story has the longest chapters it takes much longer to write. I will try an update at least once a month.

Having said that, I've missed a chapter for December so, for a treat, here are two chapters for Dec and Jan :)

*************************************************************

Allan watched, satisfied as another arrow settled in the bark of the tree. Robin and Much were confronting the butcher in Nottingham about the several accounts of food poisoning in Locksley village, and Allan had decided to take the time to work on his shooting. None of them had been able to get into the castle for several weeks, the security had been drastically increased. As such, Allan hadn't seen Eleanor in a very long time and found himself missing her quite a bit. Last time the gang had seen her was during the shooting competition and Allan had missed it due to being drugged from the root Robin had given him. The longer he went without seeing her, the more impatient he became. He had never been like his before, he didn't know what to do. Nocking another arrow, Allan held it to close to his face and took a breath.

"Think you need the practice?"

At the sound of the voice, Allan released the arrow, sending it far off target.

"Obviously you do."

Turning around, Allan saw Djaq walking towards him.

"Well maybe if you didn't go around sneaking up on people, they wouldn't miss."

"Cause our enemies never sneak up on us." Djaq teased.

"Alright, alright." Allan surrendered. "Were you just coming to insult me or did you need something?"

"Will has come back and he has spotted a cart heading this way. Come on."

*************************************************************

At Knighton Hall, Marian was outside, making small, smooth hand gestures as she visualised fighting in slow motion. She often did this to calm down after an argument with her father or confrontation with Gisborne or the Sheriff. In this case, it was the former.

She had not spoken to her father since the tournament, fearful of what he might say about her activities as the Nightwatchman but she felt there would be no change in his opinion. She was trapped. Her entire public life was a pretence and now her only outlet as the Nightwatchman may be taken away by her father. She didn't know how she could continue with this life.

Her thoughts ended as she heard her father come round the corner, Gisborne close behind.

Eurgh. Could she not have one moment of peace?

*************************************************************

After a rather unsuccessful trip to town, Robin and Much approached the camp to find a man and boy dressed in royal tunics, hands bound, sitting at the base of a tree.

"What have we got?" Robin asked excitedly. Maybe they'd had better luck than he had.

"Tax collector." John muttered.

Djaq handed Robin the open book that she'd been looking at.

"Oh-ho! Very good." Robin celebrated, reading through the book as the man spoke.

"At least get the facts straight. I am a tax inspector." The man said proudly. "It is two grades higher than a tax collector. I do the bookwork. I don't dirty my hands with the money."

"How can you be so proud?" Much said disgustedly.

Robin quickly walked back to the man with the book and squatted at his feet. "This is not taxation. This is extortion."

"I count the wealth of the world. I don't judge it." The man argued.

"No, we judge it." Robin replied. And there was lot to judge. How could they expect the people to pay such ridiculous fees? It was outrageous.

"This is 1192, my friend. The time for heroes is gone. This is the age of the bookkeeper now."

"These markings... points in the book... they mean something." Robin noticed.

"I will not divulge state secrets." The man said firmly.

Robin chuckled in frustration before nodding at Little John standing behind Flaxton. Little John put his staff under Flaxton's chin and pulled up, choking the man.

"You! Put him down!" The boy fought.

"Hey, word of advice, mate." Allan said. "Be nice to Little John."

"Put my father down! He has a weak heart!"

"Your father?" Robin asked. That could be useful. "John, let the gentleman down." Reluctantly, Little John lowered his staff and the man rubbed his neck.

"What state secrets?" As the man remained silent, Robin nodded to the boy. "John?"

Little John picked Cedric up under his arms and pulled him away while the man called out.

"Leave him alone!"

"We do not like it when people hold back on us." Robin explained. Of course they didn't plan on hurting the boy, but this man didn't know that. "Now tell me, what state secrets?"

*************************************************************

After finally managing to get rid of Gisborne, Marian went to put down her glass as her father approached her. This would be the first time he had spoken to her since the competition.

"Gisborne seemed angry. What did you say to him?"

And of course it would be an accusatory question. "I said I would marry him and have his children." She replied sarcastically.

"You could do worse."

Marian scoffed. "Yes, if I married the Sheriff. I would sooner be a nun than Gisborne's wife." Did her father not see how truly terrible that man was?

"When is this wilfulness going to stop?" Edward confronted. Annoyed, Marian headed to the stairs. "Not to mention the other nonsense."

Marian stopped at the foot of the stairs. "What other nonsense?"

"The Night Rider, or whatever you call yourself."

"I do not call myself anything. They say Nightwatchman." She revealed proudly.

"It is dangerous. It is foolish. And I have forbidden it." Edward protested.

"Father, I must do what I can. The poor cannot feed themselves. Their children are—"

"I forbid it!" Edward interrupted. "Your hair was a warning. Next time you will hang."

"That is my problem." Marian would not back down. Just because her father chose to ignore the suffering of others, didn't mean she had to.

"How can you be so selfish?"

"It is my neck!" She said plainly.

"I am your father. This is my house and—"

"You fear for your own neck." Marian interrupted. "That is the truth."

Edward stood back in shock. "If you cannot obey me, if you—"

"I cannot obey you." Marian interrupted calmly.

"Then you leave this house."

Marian stared a moment in disbelief, then went upstairs. If she would not be welcome in her own home, she would find somewhere she would be. Somewhere that Gisborne had mentioned earlier.

*************************************************************

Will watched as Robin remained squatted at the feet of the tax collector Flaxton, while John tied the boy Cedric to a large tree nearby. They were attempting to get information out of him, hopefully there'd be something they could use to get their hands on some of the taxes.

Glancing to Allan, Will smirked as he noticed him pacing. He knew his impatience wasn't to do with the tax inspector, but more to do with a certain blonde at the castle. After Allan had recovered from the root, he was very put out to learn they had all had a chance to speak with Eleanor at the competition, especially as it was one of her few days outside the castle. Allan wouldn't talk about it, but even Will could see the spark between the two, Eleanor had even unintentionally admitted it. Will considered Allan a good friend but Eleanor was like a sister to him. She had always looked out for him and his family in Locksley, especially after his mother died and Allan was known to be a bit of a flirt. If Allan wanted anything to happen with Eleanor, he would definitely have to prove himself.

"If I tell you, how do I know you're not just going to kill us anyway?" Flaxton argued.

"You don't." Robin said simply.

"That's not much of a deal." He complained.

"Well, in the real world, things don't always add up." Robin joked.

"Very original." Flaxton replied sarcastically.

"But true." He said stepping away from Flaxton.

Flaxton waited a moment before relenting. "The tax money for the whole of the north... is being held in Nottingham Castle."

Will stood, staring while Allan frowned and stepped forward.

"All of it?" Robin asked squatting down once more.

"The Sheriff has the trust of the Prince." He said simply. "He has been annual collector for the last three years."

"That's true." Will realised. "My father used to have to make extra strong boxes this time of year."

"In case you have any ideas, Prince John sends a unit of his army to protect the shipment." Flaxton warned.

"And yet he does not protect you?" Robin asked suspiciously.

"I don't move the money." Flaxton scoffed. "I merely count it. Check it out as it leaves Nottingham, check it in as it arrives in London."

Robin stood and walked away a few steps, thinking. "Good." He said looking back at Flaxton with a glint in his eyes.

"Master..." Much said with disapproval. "No, surely..."

"Robin, the castle's as tight as leeches' lips." Allan said. As desperate as he was to see Eleanor, it wasn't safe to attempt to break into the castle now.

"You're scared." Djaq accused.

"Well, yeah!" Allan argued. What was it with this girl today? Attacking him for everything. "Look, I've dangled from a rope there. Not funny."

"I want that money." Will said with determination. "I want that money before it gets to London. You think taxes pay for themselves? People sweat for them, give their lives for them. And when they save up enough, they can't even afford a decent piece of meat."

"My friend here lost his mother." Robin explained.

"It's not my fault." Flaxton defended.

"You're part of the system." Allan accused.

Little john put a hand on Flaxton's shoulder. "Taxes we do not like."

"It's one of our bugbears." Robin said.

"We'd give that money back to the people it was stolen from." Will said firmly.

"Where in the castle?" Robin demanded.

"In the vault. Maximum security. You'd never get in." Flaxton insisted.

"Yeah, you're right. We wouldn't."

"Oh, may I say I am relieved." Much exclaimed. "I mean, as much as I want to see that money returned to the people, I just think that..."

"We wouldn't get in... but you... you would."

*************************************************************

Eleanor entered Gisborne's chambers, glad to see he wasn't there and proceeded to put away his laundry.

"Eleanor."

Eleanor jumped at her name, dropping her basket on the floor and backing away from the wardrobe to see Gisborne leaning against it.

"Come now Eleanor, it's almost like you're on edge around here."

"Forgive me my lord. You startled me."

"Leave that." He instructed. "You are required to serve a guest."

Frowning, Eleanor followed timidly behind Gisborne before they met with the Sheriff in the corridor.

"Ah Gisborne. There you are." The Sheriff said. "I hear we have an Abbess in our midst."

"She was leading a pilgrimage to Canterbury."

"Canterbury, Canterbury, Thomas à Becket." The Sheriff sang, walking further down the corridor. "Everybody loves a martyr."

"Her retinue were robbed and scattered to the four winds. She's been on her own stumbling through the forest all night."

"Aww, no servants? No adoring novice nuns?" The Sheriff teased with sarcastic sympathy. "Poor thing."

"I have some sympathy." Gisborne admitted.

"Well, don't." The Sheriff scoffed as they approached one of the guest chambers. "They call themselves Father Abbot and Mother Superior. They call themselves by parents' names so that we don't notice them getting fat at our expense. They are parasites dressed as pious."

As they stepped into the room, Gisborne signalled for Eleanor to follow behind and wait next to the door.

"There are worse things to dress up as than pious, my lord." The Abbess retorted.

"Ah. That remark was not meant for you."

"I think it was."

Eleanor hid a smile and bowed her head.

"Yes... yes it was. For people like you. What can I say?" The Sheriff said, folding his arms. "I'm not sorry."

"Then I cannot grant you forgiveness."

Oh, Eleanor liked this woman. It was about time someone other than Robin sparred with the Sheriff vocally. She was just pleased she was there to see it.

"Oh, where you come from that must be a devastating thing to withhold. But here..."

"I have no intentions of being a parasite in your castle, my lord, pious or otherwise. I shall be leaving forthwith."

"Good. I wish you a safe onward journey." The Sheriff countered.

"I've sent one of your messengers to Rufford. Assuming the outlaws you are so clearly incapable of controlling allow him to get through, a retinue will arrive to escort me home directly." Eleanor frowned. Surely she couldn't mean Robin and the others? They would never attack a person of faith. "I've given instructions for funds to be brought. You will be paid for your... hospitality." She finished with contempt.

"Oh. Er, monies raised here go directly to support the King and his army."

"Funds raised by the Church go to the glorification of God, not war."

"Ah, just as I thought. It's meant to be a holy war, but it's paid for out of my taxes, not yours, huh? Mother." The Sheriff spoke, turning to leave.

"I had heard Nottingham under your stewardship was a godless place. I had no idea how godless."

"Yes I know, I should have been struck down by now. I hope you're still here for dinner. No charge."

As the Sheriff left, Gisborne raised his eyebrows at the Abbess. "During your stay, Eleanor will be at your service. Anything you require, just ask her."

The Abbess nodded, and Eleanor kept her head bowed as Gisborne followed after the Sheriff.

"So you work in this terrible place?" The Abbess asked.

"I do madam." Eleanor replied, standing up straight.

"I pity you." She replied cheekily, causing Eleanor to smile at her. "I do not require anything for the moment, you may wait outside."

"Yes madam."

As Eleanor left the room, she could not remove the smile from her face. This Abbess had certainly bought some defiance to the castle, it was a shame she would not be staying longer.

*************************************************************

Desperate for a break from her father, Marian had ridden to Nottingham Town to speak to Eleanor about the argument but had spotted Robin on her way and had managed to get him and his friends into Nottingham unseen. The timing was perfect for her, she really needed his help.

"That was impressive." Robin complimented as he approached her. "Thank you."

"Seeing as you owe me one, can we talk?" She asked genuinely.

"No!" Much exclaimed. "Master, our mission!"

Robin turned to Marian holding up one finger. "One minute."

Exasperated, Much turned to Little John, who said nothing.

Marian turned into a lane south of the marketplace with Robin following close behind, keen to know what Marian needed.

"What mission?" Marian asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Setting down his bow, Robin leant back on the wall and examined Marian. Her face was dark and her eyes red. Something had happened. "Do you have a problem?"

"More than I can say in one minute." She replied impatiently.

Robin waited silently, ready to listen, as Marian poured out all her frustrations.

"This life... this pretence is driving me mad. Gisborne sniffs around me like a little spaniel. My father would have me marry him for fear of anyone guessing we are not wholly in league with the Sheriff. As for the Nightwatchman, it is not enough for me and it is too much for my father. What I want, who I am... does not count." She paused and took a sigh. "I am sick of it all. I am leaving home."

"To go... where?" Robin asked worriedly. He didn't want to lose her. He'd be a fool not to realise that his feelings for he had not changed since he left.

"I do not know." Marian replied, shaking her head.

Robin let out a breath, anxious for her security. "That is unwise."

This did not do much to dull her rising temper. "I am sick of people, and it is always men, telling me what is wise and what is not."

"Then tell me what it is you want." Robin said flustered. Whatever she wanted, he would do if he could. He would do anything for her.

"Help!" Marian said desperately. "I want somebody for once to think about how they can help me. Help me to do what I want to do, what I think is wise."

Robin wanted so desperately to help, but before he could reply, Much came round the corner.

"Master!" He whispered.

Robin sighed. He did not want to have to choose between his mission and Marian, but their conversation could wait, Will could not.

"I have to go."

"Of course you do." Marian scoffed. "I have to go, too."

"We will continue this conversation." Robin said determinedly. "I'd like to help."

As Marian watched Robin walk away with his men, she realised she would never be a priority, but there was still something she could do for herself.

"No need." Marian said spitefully as Robin stopped and turned towards her. "I've made my decision."

Robin looked glumly at Marian a moment, before looking to Much, who nodded subtly to him. Reluctantly Robin left as Marian stared after him, bitter that he was putting his mission above her.

*************************************************************

Eleanor stood bored outside the chapel as the Abbess prayed. She did not enjoy working for Gisborne but she preferred to keep busy rather than having to wait around. Waiting around gave her more time to think about her situation, and doing that too often made her sad. Since she had first come to the castle, she had not seen either of her parents and she missed them dearly. It was often lonely at the castle, her only company being when Marian and the boys came. In the times between, it was best to keep busy, to keep herself occupied.

"Eleanor."

Looking to the sound of her name, she smiled as she spotted Marian coming towards her. Maybe today would not be such a lonely day. However, her happiness was soon over as she noticed the sombre look on her friends face.

"What's wrong?" Eleanor asked.

"I'm here to speak with the Abbess."

Eleanor also, took in Marian's tired face. She had been friends with Marian long enough to be able to deduct what the cause of her misery might be. "What happened with your father?"

Stepping aside from the guards, Marian filled Eleanor in on the argument she had shared with Edward.

"I cannot believe that your father would want you out of the house." Eleanor argued.

"Well he does." Marian said sadly.

"I'm sure he said it in hopes of you changing your mind. To scare you into quitting being the Nightwatchman."

"Well I won't" Marian said adamantly. "I won't have people telling me how to live my life." Eleanor frowned at that. Who else had been telling her what to do? "If he wants me gone then I will leave."

"Where will you go?" Eleanor asked. "With Robin and the others?"

"Robin has given no thought towards the situation I am in. I doubt he cares about it at all." Eleanor sighed. If only Marian could see what everyone else could see. Robin was crazy about her. "I'm here to speak with the Abbess about returning with her to Canterbury."

Eleanor's eyes widened in shock. She hadn't been expecting that. One of her few friends that she could actually see regularly, was leaving completely.

"Are – are you sure?" Eleanor managed to get out.

"I cannot stay here."

Eleanor took a breath. As unhappy as she was in Nottingham alone, she would not willingly allow her friend to stay somewhere she was unhappy, not when she could be somewhere else.

"I understand. She's in the chapel." Eleanor directed, smiling slightly.

Marian embraced Eleanor in a tight hug which she quickly returned. "Thank you."

Taking a breath, Eleanor attempted to supress her tears that were threatening to come to the surface as Marian walked into the chapel. Feeling herself fail, she turned to the guards.

"Have someone fetch me if the Abbess requires anything."

Before they could respond, Eleanor quickly rushed back to her chambers. She refused to let anyone see her cry.

*************************************************************

It had been a couple of hours since Eleanor had left the chapel, and she had managed to compose herself. She stood, looking out her window watching the world go by, trying to distract herself when she heard the door open.

"I was surprised to hear that you left the Abbess." Gisborne said as he entered her room, closing the door behind him.

"I'm sorry my lord. I felt unwell."

She felt Gisborne examining her face, and did her best to keep her head bowed to hide her red eyes.

"Are you sure it was not the information that the Lady Marian is leaving." Gisborne questioned, stepping closer and leaning in to whisper in her ear. "I believe it is within both of our interests to have Marian remain here. I have tried to make her see sense but maybe her friend will have better luck."

With that, he left the room, his instructions perfectly clear. Well he would be disappointed. Eleanor would not be used a pawn in Gisborne's game. If Marian wanted to leave, she should. And if her leaving made Gisborne unhappy, then at least there would be one good outcome.

*************************************************************

Allan attempted to open yet another chest, only to find it empty. This had been a complete disaster. It had all been a trap, that Flaxton man had tricked them all. He got them to break into an empty vault and then locked them all in.

Little John, with a roar, crashed into the door with his shoulder as Much ducked aside. He tried again several times, before kicking the door in frustration and storming back to the other side of the small room.

"Clever." Robin muttered.

"But it's true!" Will protested. "The taxes of the north do come through Nottingham, every year at this time. I helped make these chests!" He said kicking one.

"That's why it was clever. An inch of truth makes the lie hard to spot."

"I knew we shouldn't have done this!" Allan argued. "I said—"

"Shh! Let me think."

"We're going to hang now." Allan muttered worriedly.

"We are not going to hang!" Robin said, as he crossed to the other side of the room and sat down, hanging his head and sighing deeply.

"Well, master, what do we do?"

"I have a plan."

Looking up towards Robin, Allan knew instantly the man was lying. "No, you don't."

"You're right. I don't."

Allan leant back against the wall in defeat. This wouldn't be the first time he faced the rope but somehow he was more scared this time. The last time, he had nothing holding him to life, no family, no friends, only fear and stubbornness. This time, as he thought of his death, he could not help but think of Eleanor. This happened often, mostly inducing happy thoughts, but this time he was sad. He would never talk to her again, never joke around with her. Would she miss him? Would she come to see their execution? Allan knew she would go for Robin, Will and Much, but would she go for him? He had always feared death because of what came after, but now he feared it because of what he was leaving behind. He would never learn what these feelings meant. He would never get the chance.

"I've got a plan." Will offered.

Although maybe he shouldn't speak too soon.

Will picked up the lock on the chest, then stood, taking his hand axe out of his belt and started chopping away at the lid of the chest. As Will continued chopping, Allan allowed himself to hope. Maybe they would get out of this.

*************************************************************

Once she had finished cleaning herself up, Eleanor went to return to the Abbess, hoping to find some work to do, get her mind off of the events of the day. As she passed the Sheriff's office she overheard words she hoped she'd never hear.

"As promised. Robin Hood is in your vault."

Pausing at those words, Eleanor's eyes widened and she turned back. Noticing the two guards she continued on, not wanting to raise suspicion by trying to listen in. At the end of the corridor, Eleanor took off in a run towards the vault.

She had no idea what she was going to do, but she had do something. Marian was leaving and there was no way she was going to lose anymore of her friends.

Allan.

No, she couldn't lose any of them. Robin, Much, Will…

Allan.

She closed her eyes. She couldn't lose him.

*************************************************************

Inside the vault, Allan paced nervously as Will carved a piece of wood, explaining his plan as he went.

"We weren't allowed to fit the locks on these. They had to be the best. As good as the castle locks."

"What does that mean?" Allan asked nervously.

"It means they might well be made by the same locksmith."

Allan breathed deeply as Will continued to work. Even if they got the door open, there'd be guards on the other side, ready to stop them.

When Will finished, he looked up at Robin, then held up his key. Robin nodded to them all and they all stood ready to charge. Will fit the key into the slot and the lock clicked. Looking back, Will nodded to the boys before pushing open the door. Will quickly stepped aside as Allan charged towards the first guard he saw, knocking him out using his sword like a staff. Looking around, he was relieved to see they hadn't had time to get more guards. They might be able to do this.

*************************************************************

Eleanor ran as fast as she could to get to the vault. She was surprised to see very few guards around, but she assumed that had all been part of the Sheriff's trap. Running around the corner, Eleanor slammed into someone strong, who grabbed her arms to stop her from falling.

"You alright there love?"

Looking up, she saw a familiar smirk and blue eyes shining down at her.

"Allan!" She cried, throwing herself at him and embracing him in a tight hug.

Allan hesitated at the sudden display of affection, before placing one arm around her waist. If felt right, how well she fit into his arms.

Over Allan's shoulder, Eleanor caught Will's knowing gaze and quickly pushed herself away from him, cheeks going red.

"What were you thinking?" She accused the group.

"Well, currently we were thinking that we'd better get out of here before more guards show up." Much added, stepping forward to walk past her.

"You must find another way." Eleanor warned, placing a hand on his chest. "The Sheriff is coming this way to inspect your capture."

"Okay." Robin accepted. "We'll take the western route and leave through the main gate. If we leave now we might be able to get there before they are able to regroup."

As they all started to run off, Allan grabbed Eleanor's arm and pulled her to look at him. "Ellie you need to get far from here. You can't be seen anywhere near us or you'll be linked to us. I don't want Gisborne to have any reason to punish you."

Eleanor sighed, hating why their meeting had to be so short, especially after such a long time apart but she understood why.

"Okay." Eleanor accepted, placing a hand on Allan's cheek. "But be safe."

Allan watched, frustrated as she disappeared, before running after the others. All his feelings from the vault were still fresh and he was desperate to spend time with her but he knew now wasn't the time. Live today, talk tomorrow.

*************************************************************

Running away, Eleanor headed to the stairs, attempting to get as high up as she could. As she got to a higher floor, she ran to the closest window overlooking the courtyard. The Sheriff had caught the outlaws escaping and they were now engaged in a heated battle with the castle guards.

They were all holding their ground well, but she knew more men were on their way and they wouldn't be able to fight against such odds. Her worries were put to rest as she saw Robin dispatch two guards, then spin the charging Sheriff around, catching him and holding a sword to his neck.

"Cluster ball!" Robin shouted as the gang immediately dropped their opponents and gathered around him.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Robin yelled as the guards gathered around them but without engaging. "No one has to die here today."

As Robin backed up with the Sheriff as a hostage, Gisborne approached the main gate with his sword raised, accompanied by his men.

"Let's finish this, Hood. Forget the Sheriff, forget the soldiers. Just you and me."

"Sorry, Gisborne. Trial by combat's not big and it's not clever."

"So you are a coward." Gisborne goaded.

"I am no coward! I just do not trust you. Or them." Eleanor smiled. Smart boy. "Now, step aside."

"Only a coward would steal from pilgrims."

"What pilgrims?" Robin asked, shaking his head. Eleanor beamed, she knew they had nothing to do with that attack.

"Defenceless women! Women in holy orders! Who's showing their breeding now, eh?"

"Step aside. Now!" Robin demanded.

Gisborne motioned to his men and they all stepped passed the outlaws and into the courtyard. Eleanor watched as Robin checked with the others that none of them attacked anyone. She was pleased to see them all shaking their heads in denial.

"The Abbess of Rufford is still alive, no thanks to you." Gisborne accused.

"Never heard of her." Robin denied. "But he dies unless your drop the portcullis. Now!"

Gisborne motioned to the guards again and the portcullis was lowered. The Sheriff gasped for breath as Robin presses his scimitar to his throat.

"A tax man that isn't a tax man? Pilgrims no one's ever heard of? I think we've both been had."

Robin chuckled gleefully in delight as he let the Sheriff go and the gang all ran out through the town. The Sheriff sunk against the portcullis in relief, then stood up screaming.

"Get after them!"

Eleanor watched as the Sheriff stopped and stared at the castle, Robin's words having sunk in. Eleanor smirked as she watched the Sheriff whimper before running into the castle. She wondered what he had realised.

*************************************************************

Walking back through the castle to the chapel, Eleanor was confronted with the Sheriff breaking open empty chests.

"She was not the Abbess of Rufford." She heard Gisborne mutter.

Before she could sneak away, Gisborne spotted her and grabbed her arm harshly, pressing her up against the wall.

"Why weren't you with her?" He demanded harshly.

"I-I went to find Marian to speak with her about leaving." Eleanor stammered, quickly concocting her lie.

At this Gisborne loosened his grip on her arm. "And?"

"I couldn't find her. I think she may have left the castle." Eleanor tried.

At this, Gisborne released her completely and stood up straight, crossing his arms. "Well now there's no need. The Abbess of Rufford was not who she claimed to be. Marian will not be leaving."

Eleanor felt a huge amount of guilt as she became overwhelmed with relief. Yes, she got to keep her friend but it meant that Marian had to stay, and stay miserable.

"Now get back to work."

*************************************************************

Marian had finished packing her bags and was ready to leave. She was sad she didn't have a chance to say goodbye properly to Eleanor but when she left the chapel, her friend was already gone. She hoped she would have a chance to say goodbye when she returned to the castle. Marian was walking down her stairs when she was confronted by her father.

"You are really going?" He asked sadly.

"I have an arrangement with the Abbess of Rufford." Marian said, walking through the door to her horse.

"What would I have to do to persuade you to stay?" He said, standing in the door.

"It is too late." She said sadly, turning back to fetch her other bags. "I meet the Abbess in the castle in an hour. She expects her retinue tonight."

"Surely it is never too late between a father and a daughter." Edward said desperately. "What can I do?"

Marian stopped on her journey up the stairs. This was her chance. "Support me as the Nightwatchman, I want to do more, not less. Protect me from the Gisbornes of this world. Accept me, the daughter you have, not the daughter you wanted."

"And if I cannot?"

Marian took a deep breath. "Then I go to meet the Abbess."

"Those are your terms?"

"Those are my terms." She said firmly. "I'm sorry."

"The Nightwatchman may as well put a noose around both our necks." Edward said surely.

"Goodbye." She said quietly, turning back up the stairs.

"Wait!" Marian stopped. "If you feel that strongly..."

"You will support me?" She asked hopefully.

Edward paused. "I have no choice."

"Then I will stay." She said happily. Marian hoped with her father to support her, her life would become much brighter. As she walked back out to the horse to collect her bag, her father called out.

"Gisborne came to see you... just now. I sent him away."

"He will be back." She said glumly.

Edward walked towards her. "We will be strong."

*************************************************************

Allan and the gang headed back to camp with their new riches that they had managed to steal back from the conmen. Despite being tricked into the vault, their day ended up going pretty well, especially since it looked like they were going to die at one point.

Once they got to camp, they all set about separating the riches into different bags to be given to the farmers from each village. Hopefully this would prevent any further food poisonings.

As everyone sat down, Will approached Allan.

"Hey, can I have a word."

Allan frowned, but put down his load. "Sure mate."

Walking into the trees, Will turned to Allan. "Look I just want to know what's going on between you and Eleanor."

Allan choked. "Wh-what?!"

"Oh come on." Will jeered. "I've seen the way you act around her. And that hug earlier?"

"Mate, that was her." Allan coughed. "She's just, you know-"

"Whatever it is…" Will interrupted. "I won't see her hurt."

"You acting as big brother?" Allan teased, eager to change conversation.

"Yes."

"Well mate." Allan said clearing his throat. "There's nothing to worry about there okay? Now we um- we better get back, you know, help count and stuff."

Will watched as Allan awkwardly walked back to the camp. He may not be ready to admit it, but anyone with eyes could see the feelings he had for Eleanor.

*************************************************************

Marian was working the garden by the door when Gisborne approached the house on horseback. Sighing deeply, Marian prepared herself and rose to her feet as he dismounted.

"May I say I am glad to see you there?" Gisborne commented.

"You have said it." She replied, spurning him. "If you will excuse me."

She turned and promptly walked into the house with Gisborne following behind, entering without invitation.

"When you said that you would go to Rufford, I admit I was... disturbed." He said.

"Sir Guy." Marian said turning. "Have I ever indicated that you would have a right to be disturbed?" She said with contempt.

"Well, I would like to earn that right. And I'm glad that I still have the chance." He said eerily, Marian understanding exactly what he meant and being disgusted by it.

"This so-called abbess. She was an imposter."

What? Marian stopped and turned to face him.

"Pardon?"

"I came straightaway." Gisborne stated. "I told your father. Did he not tell you?"

Marian shook her head in shock and confusion. "No. I think maybe he was being kind to me."

"There are other people who would like to be kind to you..." He said, holding up a small box. "…if you'd let them."

Gisborne's words were lost on Marian as she thought about her father. He knew? He knew the Abbess was a fake and he pretended not to. Did this mean he accepted her?

Her opportunity for answers came as her father entered the house.

"I saw him coming. I would have headed him off." He promised.

"He told me." Marian stated fondly.

"It makes no difference." Edward said firmly.

"Yes, it does." Marian argued. "I had nowhere to run. You did not need to agree to my terms."

"I realised that the daughter I had was the daughter I wanted."

Marian smiled, with tears in her eyes, and hugged her father. He loved her. As she was. Settling into her father's shoulder, Marian had hope the future would get better.

Author's note - Hope you enjoyed, please review


	7. Brothers in Arms

Disclaimer - I do not own Robin Hood or any of its storylines/characters

Author's note - A very long chapter to make up for the delay in updating.

*********************************************************************

It had been about a week since the outlaws had escaped the vault and none had returned to Nottingham since. After their escape and the conmen's robbery, the Sheriff had majorly stepped up his efforts in catching them so they thought it best to avoid him as much as they could. It did mean that Allan still hadn't had a chance to speak with Eleanor. Since the vault, Allan had realised that his feelings towards her were more than that of friendship. Ever since he first met her, he had always acted flirtatiously towards her, but he did that with every girl so he didn't think it was any more than that. But when they were in the vault, all he could think about were his wasted opportunities with her. Now he knew that he really cared for her, but he had never felt like this about anyone and he didn't know what to do. Luckily the outlaws were planning an ambush, and there was nothing like a good robbery to clear his head.

Having successfully stolen Lucky George's carriage, Allan and Djaq rode in the back of it, sifting through the treasures while the group drove it to their camp. When he felt the carriage come to a stop, Allan heard Robin talking with people on the road. Seeing no need to get out, Allan continued joking with Djaq until he heard a voice he recognised.

"Robin Hood could swing out of these trees at any time and bash your brains out." The voice spoke.

"I know that voice." Allan said standing and leaving the carriage. As he came around the back of the carriage he could hear Robin and Much's teasing.

"Oh, surely Robin Hood couldn't take on all of us?" Much teased.

"Robin Hood wouldn't be scared of you." The voice continued. "You're girls compared to him and his men."

"Tom?" Allan called out, stepping out to see a large crowd gathered around Tom, clearly angry about something he had done. Big surprise.

"Allan!" Tom replied in shock.

"Wha—? You know him?" Much asked.

"He's my brother." Allan explained, stepping between Robin and Much towards Tom. Did he have some choice words for him.

"Thank heavens you're here." Tom praised.

Allan chuckled mockingly before vigorously slapping Tom's face, knocking him sideways. Robin mouthed an "ooh" as Allan pulled him upright again.

"My purse? My sword? My horse?" Allan chastised.

"I can explain." Tom excused. "My nose! What kind of thing is that to do to your brother?" He complained, turning to his companions. "Is this broken?"

"I say whip him to within an inch of his life." Allan told Robin furiously. His brother had ditched him just under a year ago, leaving him with nothing, and now he didn't even look remotely apologetic.

"If you touch me again, Robin Hood will string you up from the tallest oak in Sherwood Forest!" Robin threatened.

Robin looked at Megan, turning his head and scratching behind his ear to hide his smile, as Megan smiled back at him.

"This is Robin Hood, you idiot!" Allan shouted, hitting the back of Tom's head, making him stumble towards Robin. He always was a liar, it felt good to be able to call him out on it for once.

"We beg your forgiveness, Robin of Locksley." Tom begged as Robin nodded, trying not to laugh. "We are humble thatchers. Times are hard. We had to thieve or else face starvation. My friends here..." He pointed, distracting Robin as he stole his knife from his belt. "I have to look after them."

"Don't believe a word." Allan warned, knowing Tom hadn't once decided to take honest work, always deciding to take the easier option. Alan knew because he used to do the same.

"Please, have a heart. Help us out here. We'll work for you. We could join your band of worthy outlaws." Tom offered.

"What do you two have to say?" Robin asked, nodding to Tom's companions.

"They can't speak, lord. They've had their tongues cut out." Tom explained.

"Why?"

"For praising your work. They were overheard." Tom lied

"Let them go." Robin said to the other peasants, shaking his head incredulously before turning to Megan. "You have your necklace. We are not the Sheriff. We do not horsewhip thieves." Robin stepped back to Tom with an idea. "Are you really thatchers?"

"Of course." Tom nodded. "The finest in all England."

"You shall have a new roof!" Robin said to Megan. "Free of charge." Robin pointed towards Will and Djaq as they bought forward a large chest. "By the way, I found some lost property in the forest." Robin announced to the crowd. "Anyone lost any valuables recently? Take what is yours, courtesy of Lucky George."

"If I'd known that, I would've sold this necklace this morning." Megan commented as the peasants gathered around the chest. Meanwhile Tom approached Robin.

"I think we could be useful to you." He said, holding up Robin's stolen knife. "See? Did you notice?"

Robin swiped at the knife, taking it back, as Allan stepped over. Robin was annoyed, while Allan was shocked but slightly impressed.

"If I can steal something from under the nose of the great Robin Hood, think what I can achieve of mere mortals, eh? Allan?" He said, asking for approval.

Allan shook his head, astounded but then he thought about it for a moment. Before he met Robin, Allan had been in the exact same position as Tom. Robin gave him a way out, a chance to do better, to become a better man. Perhaps he could do the same for Tom. "Look, he's an excellent pickpocket. And he's got a big mouth, I know, but his heart's in the right place."

"And he's your brother." Robin deducted.

"Look, if you had a brother and he'd done something wrong, you'd give him a second chance to make it up, wouldn't you?"

Allan glanced at Tom, who turned to Robin. Robin dug in his pocket and held up some tags, swinging them in Tom's face.

"Thank you, Robin. You will not regret it." Tom thanked.

"You will earn these tags." Robin emphasised. "You are on probation." Tom turned to Allan, who raised his eyebrows. "Why are you still standing there? This woman's roof! Get to it!"

"Go on!" Allan ordered, hitting the back of Tom's head who shuffled off, holding the back of his head.

"I'll keep an eye on him." Allan promised. Robin had given him a new chance at life, he could do the same for his brother. His conversation with Eleanor would once more, have to wait.

*********************************************************************

Eleanor followed Gisborne through the courtyard as he led her to the stairs of the castle.

"I am expecting Sir Edward and Lady Marian shortly. Until then I have business to attend to. You will wait here for Sir Edward and Lady Marian. Once they arrive, bring them to the Great Hall."

Eleanor nodded and stood below watching Gisborne rush up the stairs before one of his men called after him.

"These two wanted to see you, sir."

Turning, Eleanor recognised the couple approaching Gisborne. She smiled as she recognised her friend Eleri, they had been good friends in Locksley.

"I'm late as it is." Gisborne spoke gruffly. "What do you want?"

"We seek you blessing and permission to marry, my lord."

Eleanor smiled as she looked towards Harri. She knew they had been growing close when she left. She was happy to see their relationship had grown stronger.

"And what are you prepared to pay for my blessing and permission?" Gisborne said eerily, slowly stepping down the steps and motioning to Eleri. "Come closer."

As Eleri and Harri stepped forward, Gisborne ordered Harri to stay back, making Eleanor nervous. She could see the concerns on Eleri's face also as she went up the steps to face Gisborne who fiddled with the necklace around her neck.

"This?"

Eleri shook his head. "My mother gave it to us as a token on our engagement. It's the only thing of value I have in my family."

"Oh, that'll do nicely." Gisborne said, looking spitefully at Harri over Eleri's head. "Turn around."

Gisborne pulled off a glove with his teeth as Eleri slowly turned around. Harri tried to step forward, but was stopped by the guard. Gisborne untied the necklace, took it off and continued inside, leaving Eleri standing without an answer. Eleanor was furious.

"Come on, move along!" The guards ordered, forcing Eleri and Harri out of the courtyard, but not before Eleanor could send an apologetic smile to Eleri.

As Eleri and Harri were escorted out of the courtyard, Eleanor frowned after them. Eleanor knew how important that necklace was to Eleri's family, her mother Megan had been given it on her wedding day, so for Gisborne to just take it made Eleanor extremely angry.

Her angry thoughts became slightly better as she recognised Gisborne's carriage arriving. Stepping down, Eleanor went to greet Marian as she stepped out her carriage.

"My lady." She greeted.

"Hello Eleanor." Marian smiled. Eleanor smiled too, happy to see the obvious improvement in her friend's happiness since her reconciliation with her father.

"I'm glad to see you have resolved your differences." Eleanor said to Marian, nodding to her father as he got out of the carriage.

"We may not completely agree all the time but we have definitely improved our relationship." Marian explained. "I just feel like he listens to me now."

"I'm happy for you." Eleanor smiled before turning to Edward as he approached them. "My lord."

"Eleanor." Edward nodded. "I assume Gisborne sent you to greet us."

"Yes my lord." Eleanor said. "He's waiting in the Great Hall for you."

Nodding solemnly, they both followed her into the castle.

*********************************************************************

Back at camp, Robin Will and Djaq were attempting to figure out where Lucky George's money had got to, while Allan and Much listened to Tom's excuses.

"Thing is, I woke up and we'd both been robbed." Tom lied. "And rather than wake you, I went off to catch the thieves myself. I chased them for days..."

"He couldn't tell the truth if his life depended on it." Allan interrupted.

"Runs in the family, then." Much teased.

"Don't make us gang up on you." Allan warned.

"Is he disrespecting our family?" Tom asked

"You rob each other in your family." Much said frowning, causing Tom to glare at Much. "My flask." Much said looking around at the ground. "Where's my flask?" Allan looked questioningly at Tom, knowing exactly where it was. "I put it there. Where is it?"

Tom looked up at Allan, before guiltily taking the flask out from behind him. "Sorry. Old habits."

Much roughly swiped at it, taking it, and walked off in a strop, scowling at Tom.

With Much having left, Tom stood to face Allan. "The old gang back together."

"How did they lose their tongues?" Allan asked, gesturing to Toms friends. "No lies."

"For spitting at some guards." Tom admitted before looking at Allan seriously. "It'll be different this time. I won't let you down again, I promise."

Allan smiled. It was good to hear his brother so eager to change, to prove himself. Grabbing his hand in a shake, Allan pulled his brother into a hug, which soon turned into a bit of a wrestling match. What could he say? The A Dale brothers were a competitive lot.

*********************************************************************

Eleanor stood awkwardly at the base of the stairs in the Great hall as Gisborne bestowed the necklace he had just stolen to Marian.

"Do you like it?" He asked her.

"Yes, I do, but..."

"It's simple silver." He said, walking around to face her. Eleanor noticed as two of Gisborne's men approached Sir Edward and escorted him towards the stairs. Marian had told Eleanor of how her father had got stronger in refusing to leave Gisborne alone with Marian. Obviously Gisborne had noticed this too as he was now forcing Edward to leave. As the guards approached the stairs, one of them nodded their head at Eleanor, gesturing for her to leave also. Being forced up the stairs, Eleanor glanced back, weary of leaving her friend alone with Gisborne.

Marian watched as Eleanor and her father were escorted out of the room. She was proud of how her father had changed recently. True to his word, he had grown stronger in refusing Gisborne, this would be the first time Marian would be alone with him since they had made their agreement. She could see both were hesitant to leave her, but she couldn't ask them to make a scene on her behalf. It would get them in trouble.

Catching eyes with Eleanor, she smiled sadly. Although her happiness had recently improved, Marian could still see Eleanor's declining. In her own selfishness, Marian had tried to avoid coming to Nottingham for fear of seeing Gisborne, but she was now realising that she was leaving Eleanor alone. She could only imagine how lonely it would be.

"It's a gift of friendship." Gisborne continued.

"And I am very grateful." Marian replied unemotionally.

"What is wrong?" Gisborne replied.

Looking up to see Gisborne's questioning look, Marian had an idea. "I feel bad that I must return home so early, especially after spending so little time with Eleanor. It is unfortunate I cannot stay longer."

Seeing an opportunity to please Marian, Gisborne quickly picked up on the idea Marian was planting inside his head.

"Well maybe she can return with you and help you with your work." Gisborne offered. "She can return later today."

"You are too kind Sir Guy." Marian replied, smiling sweetly, pleased that her plan had worked.

Before their conversation could continue, they were interrupted by Gisborne's sergeant. As Gisborne pulled him aside to speak with him, Marian did her best to listen in.

*********************************************************************

Eleanor was over the moon. Marian had managed to manipulate Gisborne into allowing her to leave Nottingham. It may only be for the afternoon and she may not be allowed to leave Marian's home, but it would give her some time away from her horrible master.

As they arrived at Knighton Hall, Eleanor and Marian stayed outside to tend to the horses. Eleanor could tell something was on Marian's mind from watching her mindlessly brush her horse's mane.

"Did something happen between you and Gisborne?" Eleanor asked, nervous to know the answer.

"Huh?" Marian responded. "Oh no. I overheard Gisborne talking to his sergeant. There's a consignment of silver coming down the Great North Road, it's unguarded."

Eleanor smiled. "That sounds awfully tempting." She teased. "If only we knew someone who could intercept it."

Marian glanced up from her horse, the two girls sharing a mischievous smile.

*********************************************************************

Having dropped Eleanor and her father off at Knighton Hall, Marian headed out to inspect the area where she planned to intercept the silver. Marian was riding her horse down a road in Sherwood Forest when Robin jumped out at her, startling her horse and causing it to rear.

"Whoa! Whoa!" He said, holding up his hands to the horse. "I wish you no harm!"

This did little to calm the horse which reared again, making Marian tumble off its back. Luckily she managed to flip over and land on her feet.

"But I will relieve you of your valuables." He teased.

Marian walked around to the horse's head, glaring at Robin. She grabbed the bridle and began to calm the horse as Robin leant on his upright bow with his roguish grin.

"Sorry. I thought you were some rich noblewoman looking to donate your fancy jewels to a good cause."

"You knew it was me." Marian replied, not fooled or impressed. However much she wanted to discourage herself from having feelings for Robin, she couldn't help but feel glad to see him. The last time they had seen each other, they had left things quite tense. Marian had been planning to leave with the Abbess and had refused to wait for Robin's help. Once she and her father had reconciled, she had regretted how she had left things with him.

"You shouldn't be riding alone through the forest." Robin teased charmingly. "There are some very unsavoury characters about. Outlaws, you know."

Marian ignored his mischievous comments and continued to tend her horse, somewhat glad to see that his attitude to her hadn't change.

Robin had been very relieved to learn that Marian hadn't left with the Abbess. After they last saw each other, Robin had been terrified to learn Marian had decided to leave. He was glad to know she was staying, but he still felt like he needed to make it up to her. He hadn't been able to listen to her then, but he would now. Before he could say anything, he noticed the necklace around her neck and picked up the dangling end.

"What's this?" He asked, recognising it.

"Don't touch!" She ordered, slapping his hand away.

"It's very pretty." He teased. "Have I seen it before?"

"No. It was a gift."

This perked Robin's attention. "From whom?"

"Does it matter?" She replied, knowing he wouldn't like the answer. "I should be going."

"I don't know. Does it?" Robin replied defensively.

"No!" Marian denied quickly.

Robin turned his head aside as he figured it out. "Gisborne." He said jealous.

"What?" Marian asked.

"Just a guess. Am I right?" Robin asked.

"As it happens." Marian said simply, hoping the situation wouldn't escalate.

"Interesting." Robin said, finally knowing where he'd seen the necklace before.

"Why interesting?" Marian asked.

"I have seen it before... around the neck of a young girl from Locksley. It was given to her by her mother."

"Yes, and...?"

"And here it is…" He said, reaching for the necklace before Marian knocked his arm away. "…around your neck."

"What?" Marian said, confused. "Gisborne stole it from the girl?"

"Well, I can't imagine she gave it to him willingly. But it's not like you stole it from the poor girl yourself." Marian thought for a bit as Robin leant his chin on his bow. "And you obviously like it." He said with jealous sarcasm. Marian sighed in frustration and started to remove the necklace. "And it is certainly a special and thoughtful gift from a man that clearly means a lot to you."

Marian took the necklace off and handed it to Robin. "Take it back to the girl."

"Gladly!" Robin said harshly. He paused, thinking about Marian's safety. "What will you say to Gisborne?"

"Ask her not to wear it in public. He will never know."

Robin was not risking Marian's safety. "Keep the necklace." He said handing it back. "I can find her another."

"It was a gift from her mother." She said determinedly. "Take it. I can handle Gisborne."

Marian mounted her horse and left, continuing on her way past Robin. Robin glanced back as she went, and then looked at the necklace in his hand, hoping Marian was right.

*********************************************************************

Allan was furious. Tom and his mates had gone off without telling him where and he didn't have a good feeling about it. He only hoped he would find him before he did something stupid.

*********************************************************************

Eleanor was back in the stables, helping Marian prepare for her ambush.

"And you're sure that it is unguarded?" Eleanor asked.

"Gisborne ordered it so himself."

"But what if he changed his mind."

"Then I will not attempt to take it. You don't need to worry Eleanor. I am not Robin. I will not act without thinking."

Eleanor smiled, clearly seeing through Marian's attempt to hide her true feelings for Robin.

Marian put her Nightwatchman's mask on then, pulled her hood over her head. Eleanor was impressed, she had never seen Marian in her Nightwatchman get-up before. She looked impressive. Just as Marian was about to mount her horse, she and Eleanor heard Edward's shouts from the house.

Running out, towards the house, Eleanor saw Edward fighting off robbers from the house.

"Get away from here!" He shouted after them as he managed block one attack, but was then punched to the ground by the hilt of one of their swords.

"Hey!" Eleanor shouted. Furious at what she had just seen, she sprinted towards the attackers, using her momentum to punch the one who had hit Edward.

As he fell to the floor, Marian came running out and swiftly started attacking the other robbers. Seeing Marian had the situation well in hand, Eleanor knelt down beside Edward to check him over for injury. Seeing no immediate problems, she turned back to see how Marian was faring.

Eleanor was impressed as she watched Marian hold her ground against her three assailants. Even with three against one, these men could not defeat Marian. Eleanor knew Marian was the Nightwatchman but she never truly knew how skilled in combat she was. She was incredible. Marian had defeated two of the men and was about to defeat the third when Eleanor spotted a group of horses riding towards them. As they got closer, she recognised the outlaws and smiled.

"Stop!" Robin shouted, seeing red as he realised what these men had done. They dared to attack Marian and her father? Robin slid off his horse and strode over to Tom.

"What is going on?" He demanded.

"Thank goodness you're here." Tom said, before turning to Eleanor and Marian. "This is Robin Hood and you're in big trouble!"

Marian shook her head angrily at Tom before rushing to her father, while Eleanor stepped forward.

"Really? Nooo." Eleanor said with angry sarcasm. "I didn't know Robin Hood condoned the attack of innocent people!"

Allan was climbing off his horse when he noticed Eleanor was present and seeing her only increased his rage.

"What are you doing?" He shouted, storming towards his brother and slapping him across the head, before quickly approaching Edward and the girls.

"I am so sorry." He said genuinely to all of them, but his eyes were on Eleanor who smiled weakly back at him.

"These men were robbing my house." Edward explained.

"Yes, we're robbing his house." To said sheathing his sword. "That's what we do! We're trying to show the top man what we can do!"

Allan stepped into Tom's face. "These people are our friends!"

"Now you tell me." Tom tried to cover but Allan was too angry to put up with any of his lies. "I thought they were—"

"You don't think! You can't think!" He interrupted, slapping him again.

"Are you hurt?" Robin asked Edward.

"Only my pride. These are your men?"

"Not for much longer, I promise."

Eleanor almost felt sorry for the men. An angry Robin wasn't someone you wanted to mess with, especially when you had just attacked the woman he cared for. But then again, it didn't look like Allan was too pleased either.

After Robin and Allan had forced the man to apologise, Edward went back into the house and Marian led Robin to the stables while Allan grabbed one of the men and pushed him away.

"Friend of yours?" Eleanor asked.

"Brother sadly." Allan said guiltily, turning back to face Eleanor. "What's wrong with your hand?" He asked when he spotted how she was cradling it to her chest.

"Oh that." Eleanor replied, examining her bruising knuckles. "I may have given your brother the shiner on his cheek." She said smiling proudly.

"Still have a nice right hook." Allan smirked, gently taking Eleanor's hand to inspect it. Eleanor's breath caught as their hands touched, feeling the warmth and comfort radiating from him. Pulling herself together, she forced herself to breathe normally again. He didn't see her that way so there was little point thinking that way.

"I'm sorry." Allan repeated. "Tom's always been trouble, I should have kept a closer eye on him."

Eleanor smiled at seeing Allan's guilt. "You are his brother, not his keeper. You are not responsible for his actions." She comforted.

Allan smiled at her, grateful for her words. Her opinion meant a lot to him. Allan had convinced himself that the next time he saw Eleanor he would talk to her about how he felt, but how could he know if she felt the same? He'd never done this before, he didn't want to put himself out there only to be shot down. He'd do a heist any day, face deadly situations but somehow she scared him more than anything.

"Hey Eleanor!" Much interrupted.

As he walked over, Allan realised he was still holding Eleanor's hand and quickly released it, taking a step back.

"I – um – I should go check on my brother." He stammered, quickly walking away, leaving a frowning Eleanor.

"What's wrong with him?" Much asked, confused.

"Not a clue." Eleanor replied.

"So how come you're out of the castle?" Much asked. "Are you allowed to go home?"

"Not yet." Eleanor sighed. "Marian managed to manipulate Gisborne into letting me go with her for the afternoon. I must return shortly."

"Gisborne." Much muttered. "I do not like that man."

"Does anybody?" Eleanor joked.

Allan watched from beside his horse as Eleanor chatted with Much. Her smile and laugh radiated her beauty more than he thought was possible. God, when did he become such a sap? Apparently, he wasn't being subtle about it either.

"So who's the girl?" Tom asked.

"A friend of Robin's." Allan replied curtly. "A friend who you just attacked."

"Oh come on. I didn't know." Tom complained. "So are you and her…"

"What?" Allan spluttered. "No."

"She's pretty though." Tom observed. "Maybe I could –"

"Not in a million years!" Allan snarled, before quickly clearing his throat. "I mean, she did just punch you."

"Uh huh." Tom mumbled knowingly.

Suddenly, Robin came running out of the stable.

"Much! The North Road." He shouted. With an apologetic smile, Much joined Robin in running to the horses and galloping off. Understanding that Marian must have told him about the silver, Eleanor sent the outlaws a wave before turning to help Edward inside the house. Catching eyes with Allan, she smiled, blushing before she went inside. Allan watched Eleanor until she was out of sight and sighed deeply. Before, he could flirt with her, tease her but now that he knew he liked her, he didn't know how to act. This was new territory for him.

*********************************************************************

Sadly Eleanor's time at Knighton Hall had to an end as Gisborne's men arrived to collect her. On her return to Nottingham, Eleanor stepped out of the cart to see several men dragging Gisborne's Sargent across the courtyard.

"I'm innocent! I swear to god I'm innocent!" He shouted desperately.

Eleanor looked up into the cloisters to see Gisborne glaring down at the man. Eleanor felt sorry for him. No matter what he had done, he didn't deserve what Gisborne was about to do to him.

*********************************************************************

After everything Allan had done for him, after pleading with Robin to give him a second chance, after trusting him, Tom had ditched them once more, this time taking everything the outlaws owned.

They did their best to track them down but by the time they found them they were too late. The idiots had got themselves tricked by Lucky George, all while they had been declaring themselves as Robin Hood's men. They were to hang.

Allan shouldn't care. After all the grief his brother had caused him, after all the lies and betrayals, Allan shouldn't feel despair at the news of his brother's arrest. He tried to convince himself that Tom had more chances than he deserved, that he didn't care anymore. But he did. He felt a part of him was breaking at the thought of not seeing his brother again. His blood. But what could he do? The castle was set up for a trap. He couldn't ask his friends to die for a man who betrayed them twice.

*********************************************************************

Eleanor had been ordered to fetch Lucky George and bring him to the dungeon to meet with Gisborne. Apparently someone had tried to rob him and had got caught in the process. As she approached the dungeon, Eleanor squirmed at the sounds of screams. She had never enjoyed this part of the castle, there was too much pain.

Escorting him down into the cells, Eleanor had to conceal her shock at the sight of Allan's brother in one of the cells. Lucky George approached the cells confidently.

"Yeah, that's the lot that tried to rob me." George announced before Tom charged at the door, seizing Lucky George and secretly grabbing the necklace from his pocket.

"Have pity on us." Tom begged.

"Get off me!" George shouted, pushing Tom away. "This was clean on!"

As Eleanor stood, she could feel Gisborne's eyes on her. Sensing his anger, she decided it was best to excuse herself before she became a target for his abuse.

She quickly left the dungeons but not before making a decision to do all she could to help Tom and his friends. He was Allan's brother and she would do all she could to prevent him from losing his family.

*********************************************************************

Robin was torn. He never wanted to be the type of person to let anyone die, but should he risk the lives of his own men to do so. Ever since the taxes were stolen, the security at Nottingham had been greatly increased. Any chance of rescue would come with a very high risk of capture. In his conflicted state, Robin found himself only concerned with the opinion of one person.

Robin walked up to Maran's window at Knighton Hall, whistling for her attention. He couldn't help but smile as he saw her appear at her window.

"What do you want?" Marian chuckled. Ever since she healed her relationship with her father, Marian found herself becoming friendlier with Robin. Now that she felt more comfortable with her home life, she was beginning to let her guard down again.

"To talk!" He announced.

"So talk." She teased, showing no indication of coming down to greet him.

Not willing to let this stop him, Robin jumped up to a horizontal metal bar and pushed himself up onto it. He then stepped to the loft of the stable beside him, walking over to the window, grinning proudly. Marian smiled at his cocky attitude, but she was always one to put him in his place. As he tried to enter through the window, she halted his progress, sitting on the sill.

"Ah, you can talk from there."

Robin grinned at her, staring into her eyes. She was so beautiful. It was hard to believe that it had been so long since their engagement had been called off. His feelings for her had never changed.

"What?" Marian asked.

"Nothing." Robin replied, realising he had been staring.

"You were looking at me."

"That's just the way my eyes were pointing." He defended. "I'm sorry about yesterday. How's your father?"

"I hear your men are going to hang." Marian said bluntly.

"They're not my men." Robin stated firmly. He did not want her thinking that he had anything to do with the attack on her house the day before.

"They were your men last night."

"The Sheriff is hanging them in my name, hoping I'll turn up to rescue them." Robin sighed. "But my men think it's a trap. Has your good friend Guy of Gisborne said anything to you?" He asked, attempting to keep the jealousy from his voice.

"I think he was a little preoccupied. But I will go to the castle to see what I can find out." Marian said confidently. If Robin needed her help, she would give it. She had wasted so much time with her petty anger towards him. She saw no point to that now.

"If I do not rescue them, people will think I cannot protect my men. Do I risk us all to save them?"

Marian paused, seeing the confliction on his face. They may argue often but Marian had always been able to read him. He felt that if he did not rescue those men, then he would be doing wrong. Looking Robin in the eye, she spoke confidently.

"You are a good man, Robin. Nothing will change that."

Robin looked up and saw the honesty on her face. Deciding not to hide his feelings anymore, he stretched his neck up to her for a kiss, but she put her hand on the side of his face and stopped him.

"Nn-nn." She said playfully. "That won't help you make your decision."

"It might!" Robin said frustrated.

"It won't!"

She smiles at him a moment, while Robin watched her. He should be embarrassed at what just happened, angry at Marian for humiliating him. But he wasn't. If anything he just loved her more.

Robin sat on the edge of the loft and grabbed the bar once more to let himself down. He turned to give her one last look before he disappeared to join his men. Marian had always brought out the best in him and she had helped him make his decision. They were going to rescue those men. If Allan's love for his brother was anything like his love for Marian, he couldn't sit by and do nothing.

*********************************************************************

Eleanor was cleaning the floor in Gisborne's chamber, waiting for the change in the guard. She knew where Gisborne kept his keys and believed she could sneak them down to Tom during the brief interval where no guards would be present at the dungeon entrance.

While cleaning, she heard the door creak open. Turning, she saw Gisborne standing ominously in the doorway. He did not look happy.

"Where is she?" Gisborne demanded.

"My lord?" Eleanor replied nervously. She had seen Gisborne angry before, she had seen him furious. Now he saw red with rage, and it was directed at her.

"Where's Marian?" He said coldly.

"I do not know, my lord."

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" He shouted, violently slamming the door shut behind him causing Eleanor to shake with anxiety.

"You were friends with Robin. You are friends with Marian." He spoke darkly, taking a step closer to her with every word. "She has betrayed me to Robin and I know you were involved."

Eleanor began to retreat back slowly in fear. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Where. Is. She?!" He said, stopping directly in front of her, trapping her against the wall.

"I swear my lord, I don't –"

She was cut off as he lashed out aggressively, grabbing her by her hair and throwing her across the room to the floor.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" He demanded, storming back over to her.

Eleanor tried to get up and reason with him. "My lord, I've been here all day I –"

She was cut off again with a violent backhanded slap, sending her flying to the floor once more. Placing a hand to her cheek, she could feel blood from where the buckles on his gloves had caught her skin. She looked up from the floor, seeing the absolute fury on Gisborne's face. There was nothing she could do now to reason with him.

"I gave you a second chance after you helped Robin escape!" He ranted. "I thought you could make it up to me and this is how you repay me?! Where is Marian?!"

In her shock, Eleanor remained silent on the floor. Gisborne was not happy at her lack of cooperation. Reaching down, he violently grabbed her by the neck, bringing her up close to his face.

"You think I won't hurt you?" He hissed, threateningly. "That because you are a girl, you will be spared." Dragging her across the room, he slammed her into the wall, holding her there with a tight grip around her neck. "I will find out where Marian is and you will both pay for your crimes. Tell me where she is and I'll make your death swift. Refuse and I will kill you right here." To emphasis his point, he tightened his grip around her neck and began to lift her. Eleanor chocked on the lack of air, desperately clawing at his gloves so he'd let her go. "I'll choke the life out of you and watch as your eyes fade. You are nothing! WHERE IS SHE?!"

Eleanor tried to cling to consciousness as much as she could but as Gisborne tightened his grip, she knew she couldn't hold on much longer. As she clawed at his hand, Eleanor felt the darkness closing in on her. She fought as much as she could but it wasn't long before the darkness claimed her.

Allan.

*********************************************************************

Robin's day was not going to plan. As if rescuing people from the noose wasn't difficult enough for one day, now he's learnt that Gisborne found out about the necklace, that Marian had given it back to Robin. Her life was in danger and he was determined to save it. But timing was against him. They had to rescue Tom first and then Marian.

Bending over to steal the uniforms from the guards they had just beaten, Robin couldn't help but think the odds were stacked against him.

*********************************************************************

There were sounds of excitement and anticipation. That's what Eleanor was first aware of. Slowly blinking, Eleanor pushed herself up onto her hands. She was still in Gisborne's chambers. She must have passed out and he had just left her on the floor. She supposed she should be grateful he didn't kill her.

Slowly, Eleanor tried to get up, grabbing onto Gisborne's dresser for support. She was dizzy and lightheaded but she managed to keep her head still long enough for her head to clear up a little bit.

Marian. She didn't know what she had done to give Gisborne any inkling of her relationship with Robin but it didn't matter. As long as Gisborne thought she had betrayed him, Marian's life was in danger. At the thought, Eleanor subconsciously reached up to her throat and winced as she felt the bruising from where Gisborne had grabbed her.

Suddenly, Eleanor's attention was drawn to the window as she heard the main gates opening. Allan's brother! She had missed the guard change. The execution was happening now!

Quickly running to the door, Eleanor grabbed an old rag and wrapped it around her neck as a scarf. If Tom was about to hang, Eleanor could guarantee the outlaws would be there to rescue him, and the last thing they needed was to worry about her neck. But she did have to warn them. She couldn't leave Nottingham so they were the only chance to save Marian too.

*********************************************************************

Allan could not begin to describe how grateful he was to Robin and his decision to rescue his brother. He, Djaq, Will and Little John all waited, hidden amongst the crowd while Robin and Much waited in the tower. Just as it was about to begin, he spotted Eleanor walking hurriedly towards them.

"Allan!" She said in hushed voice as she approached them.

"Eleanor, what are you doing here?" Allan asked worriedly, anxious for her safety. As she came closer she spotted the cut on her cheek. "Eleanor what happened?"

Reaching up to grab her cheek, Eleanor scolded herself for forgetting about the cut. "It doesn't matter now. I need to –"

Eleanor was cut off as trumpets sounded and the castle doors opened. She couldn't tell them now, they needed to concentrate on saving Tom. Allan pulled Eleanor close to him as the guards started to gather around the crowd. Leaning into his arm, Eleanor watched as the Sheriff descended down the steps.

"All those eager faces." He teased as he stepped up on to the gallows and addressed the crowd. "You're all expecting Robin Hood to turn up, aren't you? Hm?"

Eleanor had a look around the area but could not see Gisborne anyway. Fearing for Marian's safety, she was relieved when she spotted her watching from the cloister. At least she was safe for now.

"Do a few tricks with his bow and arrow? Well, this is no time for schoolboy tricks. This is justice. We have laws. Robin Hood has no respect for the law. Robin Hood flouts the law. He would have us all be criminals, murdering and stealing. And yet still you wait here, expecting him to come and save one of his own. Yes, of course you do."

Eleanor had a bad feeling about this. The Sheriff was far too calm. He would have known Robin would be there, he would have made contingencies. She knew Allan felt off too as he tensed next to her.

"Which is why... I have brought the hanging forward by one hour. Look up there!"

Eleanor fought to contain a scream as the Sheriff revealed three bodies hanging from the battlements above.

"You're too late, Robin Hood! Your men are already dead!"

Eleanor felt Allan make to charge at the Sheriff in his grief and anger and she knew how that would end. Desperate to save him, she stepped in front of him, holding him back. She placed two hands on his chest and looked up at him, silently begging him not to try anything. Catching eyes, Eleanor saw the complete despair on his face and it broke her heart. All she could think to do was to place her forehead onto his chest, hoping the contact would help to comfort him. She knew it wouldn't do much. How could you comfort a man who had just lost his brother?

"Oh, I wish you could have seen the look on their faces just before they realised that you weren't coming to rescue them. Hm?" The Sheriff mocked.

Eleanor grimaced in disgust. She knew the Sheriff was saying this in order to provoke a response. She held her ground, keeping her hands on Allan's chest.

Allan was in shock. They were too late. His brother, Tom was gone. He felt overwhelming devastation rack his body. The only way to prevent it was to focus on his anger, his hatred for the Sheriff. The only thing stopping him from running up and killing him, was the delicate figure in front of him. He could easily push her out of the way but there was something about her presence that he found comforting.

"Oh, it was very moving." The Sheriff continued. "First there was... disappointment...tinged with confusion... soon to be replaced by anger and then tears, just before they realised that it was the final, fatal drop. It was very moving, very touching." He mocked.

Allan shook his head in disbelief, tears in his eyes.

"Yes! I wish you could have seen that, Hood!" The Sheriff called out to the crowd.

Reigniting his anger, Allan started again, but Eleanor pushed back, before placing her hands either side of his face and forcing him to look down at her.

"Please."

It was one, gently whispered word, but Allan's anger dissipated, leaving only the anguish.

"Well, thank you very much. Oh, will, er, will one of you tell Robin Hood if you do see him? Thank you. Eager, smiling faces. Good." The Sheriff finished, stepping down off the gallows and up the steps. "All in a day's work. Sheriff coming through!"

As the doors closed behind him, Eleanor knew she had to get Allan out of there but she had to warn Robin about Marian. As she made to step away from Allan and lowered her hands from his face, she felt him grab her wrists. Looking up, she saw his beautiful blue eyes, normally full of such vibrancy and life, now dull from grief. She couldn't leave him. Taking his hands, she quickly turned to Will.

"Find Robin. Tell him Gisborne is going to arrest Marian!"

Will nodded quickly and headed off to find Robin and Much.

Meanwhile, Eleanor led Allan through the gates of the courtyard, using the crowd to hide herself from the guards, as she tried to think of how she could repair this broken man.

*********************************************************************

Robin was devastated over his missed opportunity to save Allan's brother, but he could not dwell on it, not when Marian's life was in danger. Catching up to her in the cloisters, he pulled her into a small corridor.

"Gisborne knows you gave me the necklace. He knows you betrayed him. You are in grave danger."

"No..." Marian said in denial.

"I will get it back for you. " Robin promised, unwilling to lose her. "He'll be leaving for Knighton Hall, now."

"My father..." Marian said alarmed.

Robin panicked, knowing what she was planning on doing. "Wait for me." He pleaded desperately.

"I can't leave him!"

"Marian, you cannot go home now. It is too dangerous." He protested.

"He is weak already. He cannot defend himself. If..."

"Marian, look at me." Robin interrupted. "Look at me. Give me time. I will get you the necklace."

Marian quickly turned and left Robin terrified about her safety. He loved her, partly for her stubbornness but this time it was going to get her killed. Eleri said that Lucky George had taken the necklace. Robin would find him. He had to.

*********************************************************************

Eleanor had managed to lead Allan to a secluded dark spot just off the street and sat beside him, caressing his arm as he cried for his lost brother.

In the street, Djaq was giving instructions to a young man. "You have come for the belongings of the hanged man, Tom A Dale. You are his cousin. Bring them here quickly."

"I'm so sorry." She consoled as she held onto his arm.

The last time she had been in this situation, it had been after Will's mother had died. She had been such a kind woman, good to everyone who met her. When Eleanor comforted Will, she spoke of all the good things she knew of his mother. Eleanor had not known Tom, so she just sat with Allan and held him as he cried.

The boy returned and handed Djaq Tom's things before leaving just as Will arrived.

"Robin is looking for you." He said, squatting down to them and pulling back his hood to look at Allan. "I'm sorry."

Allan sniffled and nodded in appreciation. Eleanor frowned sadly.

"Can you give us a moment?" Eleanor asked.

Nodding in understanding, Will and Djaq stood and stepped way a few paces.

"Robin and Much weren't the only ones I knew who went to the crusades." Eleanor started. "They are the only ones who have come back." She said sadly. "I cannot begin to understand what it is like to lose a sibling but I do understand what it is to lose a friend." Reaching out, Eleanor took Allan's hands and held them in her lap, looking fiercely into his eyes. "But we never truly lose them. If we carry their memory with us, they continue to live on through us." Eleanor reached out and placed her hand over Allan's heart. "Your brother lives inside you."

Allan scoffed slightly. "That's what I worry about."

It was then Will and Djaq re-joined them.

"Don't you want to take a look?" Djaq asked, holding out the bundle of Tom's things.

"Look at what?" Allan said harshly. "A sack of rags. It's not much to show for a life –" Allan paused before pulling out the necklace and holding it up to Djaq and Will. Allan took a final deep breath and stood up slowly. He may not have been able to save his brother but he could still save Marian.

*********************************************************************

After receiving the necklace from Allan, Robin raced to Knighton Hall, desperate to get there in time. As he arrived he could hear Marian's argument with Gisborne in her room.

"Why persist with lies? You're dead anyway. You still do not have the courage to tell me the truth?"

"The truth?" Robin heard Marian ask as she stepped into the window. Sensing the conversation was coming to its climax, Robin quickly climbed up to her window once more, determined to get to Marian before she revealed too much.

"The truth is this country is being choked to death. The truth is honest people are being forced to lie and cheat and steal. And if you really want to know the truth... then you should know that I—"

Marian's speech was stopped when, outside, Robin edged towards the window and reached out to hand Marian the necklace.

"What?" Gisborne demanded as Marian took the necklace from Robin's hand.

"I have something to show you." She said calmly, unbelievably grateful for he rescue.

She slowly turned around to face Gisborne, holding the necklace up. She took great satisfaction as he stared at it incredulously and walked over to her.

"It's not possible." He said with disbelief.

Marian shoved the necklace into his hand furiously. "Feel it! It is real! And you owe me an apology."

"I'm sorry. I was wrong." Gisborne said, before he had a sudden realisation. "Marian, I told the Sheriff that you betrayed us."

"Tell him you were mistaken."

"He's expecting news of your arrest."

Robin waited outside the window listening to the conversation with concern. Surely she couldn't still be in danger?

"Show him the necklace." Marian insisted.

"No necklace will persuade the Sheriff. How could he trust you after this? I... I cannot protect you."

"You must! It is proof!" Marian defended.

"You have already defied the Sheriff once. Suspicion will cling to you and your father. You must prove your loyalty beyond all doubt."

Neither Robin nor Marian liked the sound of where the conversation was going.

"How?" Marian whispered.

Gisborne grabbed her shoulders. "Marry me."

Robin whirled his head towards the window, not wanting to believe his ears. She could not marry Gisborne! He could not lose her to that beast! Not when he was just starting to get her back.

"It's the only way. As Lady Gisborne, I could protect you. What do you say?"

"You leave me no time to think." Marian panicked, desperate for a way out of the situation. How could she marry him? He was a cruel, vindictive man and she loved Robin. If she had ever had any doubts before, they were gone now. She loved Robin. But now she was being forced into marriage.

"A moment ago you would have me hanged and now you want to marry me."

"Is it so difficult to prove your loyalty?"

"I am loyal... but..."

"But what? I know you were once betrothed to Robin Hood." Gisborne accused.

"I was a girl then." Marian lied, knowing she could not give any hint that she still loved Robin.

"Would you still hesitate if he were asking the question?" Gisborne questioned.

"I would never marry him." Marian replied firmly, the words sounding wrong as they left her mouth. "I despise Robin Hood." She continued, hating herself for what Robin had to hear.

Robin grimaced, hurt by her words. He knew she said them under duress but it did not change the tone with which he heard them.

"Really? So what about me?" Gisborne continued. Robin lifted his head, looking towards the window, fearful of the answer. "Will you... marry... me?"

Marian's mind was racing, but she could not think of any way out.

"Yes." She said dejectedly.

Robin scowled at the thought of losing her a second time and threw his head back against the wall in despair.

"I will marry you." Marian continued emotionlessly. "I will marry you the day King Richard returns to England."

Gisborne payed no attention to the solemnness in her response and leaned in for a kiss, but Marian quickly turned aside, moving the conversation along.

"Sh-Shall we go downstairs and tell my father the good news?"

"Yes." Gisborne agreed. "I have an apology to make."

As Gisborne left the room, Marian sadly turned around to close her window shutters only to see Robin looking at her despondently.

"I'm sorry!" She apologised, completely disheartened before she closed the shutters completely leaving Robin to rest his head back on the wall in utter confusion and dismay. Why was he always losing her?

*********************************************************************

Allan had finally managed to compose himself enough to walk Eleanor back to the castle. It would take a long time before he could come to terms with the death of his brother but for now, there were no tears left. As they walked in silence, he looked to the woman at his side. He wasn't sure he could have got through this without her. Her strength and her kindness were very comforting as he sat with her. She didn't make him feel bad for crying, she didn't make him feel weak. She made him feel better. As he saw her tuck her hair behind her ear, he spotted the cut on her cheek once more and was reminded what he had asked earlier.

"What happened to your cheek?" Allan demanded. "And yes, it does matter."

"Well…" Eleanor panicked. Allan had been through enough that day, he didn't need any more on his plate. As she was trying to come up with an excuse, she involuntarily reached up to the scarf around her neck. Noticing this, Allan quickly grabbed the scarf and pulled it away. He stopped in his tracks at what he saw.

Violent purple and blue bruises covered Eleanor's throat. He had seen her only the day before with no marks on her at all. These were fresh. He could clearly make out the shape of fingers where the bruising was most prominent.

"Who?" He growled quietly.

"Gisborne." Eleanor whispered, seeing no point in hiding it now.

Allan shook, allowing the anger to once more take over from his grief. He closed his eyes in an attempt to control his fury but they snapped open again when he felt a hand on his cheek.

"I'm okay." Eleanor said softly, rubbing her thumb gently on his cheek. "Look at me."

Allan tore his eyes off her injuries and met her calm eyes. "I'm okay." She repeated.

Leaning in, Eleanor gave Allan a light kiss on his cheek and stepped backwards. "I'm sorry."

With her final words, Eleanor turned and snuck back into the castle. She didn't know why she was so worried about Allan's reaction to Gisborne's attack but she couldn't bring herself to stay any longer. He had experienced so much pain that day and Eleanor was so determined to prevent any more.

Allan watched as Eleanor disappeared from view before looking down at his shaky hands. The Sheriff took his brother, Gisborne almost took Eleanor. Clenching his fists, Allan looked up in determination.

He was an outlaw, a wanted man. He was a member of Robin Hood's gang. Everyone close to him was instantly in danger. He wouldn't do that to Eleanor. He wouldn't let her get close to him, he wouldn't risk it. He'd distance himself, push her away. He'd do anything to keep her safe, even if that meant letting her go.

Author's note - Oh dear, poor Allan :'(

Please Review


End file.
